Volver a comenzar
by Bichitakou
Summary: Historia donde las Star Lights no participaron en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, sino que llegan dos años aproximadamente despues de aquel suceso con mas aventuras...Gracias a que mi imaginación volvio les traigo el EPILOGO para finalizar esta historia
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

La luna esta tan radiante como siempre y una chica de larga cabellera rubia se deja ver en el balcón de su habitación como toda una princesa de cuento de hadas, sin embargo, su mirada es de melancolía y mucha tristeza pero al observar ese cielo estrellado se da cuenta que a lo lejos se ve una estrella fugaz y rápidamente pide un deseo, pero… ¿Se le cumplirá? La historia que a continuación observaran, cuenta la historia de Serena y un amor que puede convertirse en algo imposible.

Serena Tsukino es una chica con una vida muy peculiar y aparentemente normal pero ella esconde un secreto, ella es una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia; a pesar de haber estado en innumerables batallas siempre ah buscado la manera de solucionar las cosas sin tener que dañar a nadie inclusive a los enemigos.

Hace poco menos de dos años, Serena en compañía de sus mejores amigas y su novio, tuvieron una fuerte batalla contra la malvada Sailor Galaxia; ésta influenciada por Caos, trato de aniquilar a todos los seres del universo obteniendo sus semillas estelares y pudo haber logrado su cometido pero gracias a la perseverancia de Sailor Moon y compañía, sus planes se fueron al hoyo y una vez más las guerreras protectoras conocidas como Sailor Scouts mantuvieron la paz en todo el universo pero a un costo alto pues Serena sufrió la pérdida de su gran amor, Tuxedo Mask alias Darien Chiba, perdió su vida lamentablemente al tratar de salvar a Sailor Moon de las garras de Sailor Galaxia.

Desde aquella dolorosa batalla, Serena se sumergió en una depresión muy fuerte, pero gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus amigas, descubrió una manera de sacar toda esa tristeza que provocaba la perdida de aquel ser al que amo tanto; una de sus amigas llamada Amy Mizuno le enseño a Serena que podía observar las estrellas y de esa manera pensar que Darien se había convertido en una linda y brillante estrella que se ocuparía de protegerla siempre.

Al paso de los días, Serena se sentía cada vez más atraída por aquel inmenso lugar llamado Universo donde cualquier cosa puede pasar si lo deseas con suficiente fuerza. La vida en la escuela seguía siendo complicado para esta chica de cabellera rubia y un par de coletas adornando su cabeza, pues ahora está por comenzar su tercer año de preparatoria y pronto daría el paso a la Universidad y aunque ella se mostraba más madura ante la vida, no faltaban algunas situaciones donde la Serena de siempre salía a flote, algo que a sus amigas les fascinaba pues ese era el toque que hacia especial a la rubia tanto como Sailor Moon como Serena Tsukino.

El año escolar está por comenzar pero ahora Rei se integrara al grupo y ahora las cinco por fin compartirán el mismo salón de clases; la rubia se sentía muy feliz pues ahora todas o bueno las más cercanas de sus amigas estarán con ella en esta etapa de su vida donde todas elegirán un camino en cuanto a su profesión se refiere y cada una comenzara a vivir su vida de acuerdo a lo que hayan decidió cada una, sin embargo, algunas no son lo que parecen y las chicas descubrirán el significado de esas palabras conforme avancen los días.

Era domingo por la tarde y en casa de Serena Tsukino , todos estaban en la mesa terminando de comer cuando el padre de la rubia anuncio que tendrá que salir a hacer un proyecto por parte de su trabajo y que éste tendría una duración de aproximadamente seis meses aproximadamente, todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de sorpresa pero al final apoyaron a papa Kengi (me corrigen si no se escribe así ) en su misión, él les comento también que saldría al día siguiente en la mañana al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio pues tiene que viajar a EUA para realizar su proyecto; Serena se sorprendió y por unos segundos se entristeció pues Darien estaría estudiando en EUA en este preciso momento…

_Hija te encuentras bien – Mama Ikuko pregunta pues nota el semblante de la rubia_

_Ehhh… Ahhh… Sí, que decías mama – Serena saca una pequeña sonrisa_

_Tu padre nos dice que si lo podemos acompañar mañana al aeropuerto y despedirlo – Mama Ikuko explica mientras recoge la mesa_

_Claro papa, claro que te acompañaremos… - la rubia es interrumpida por su hermanito_

_Oye papa y nos traerás recuerdos de Estados Unidos, verdad – Sami platica con su papa_

_Claro hijo, les traeré regalos a todos – Papa Kengi sonríe mientras ayuda también a recoger la mesa_

_Papa, mama, quede de ver a las chicas en la heladería, puedo salir prometo no regresar tan tarde – La rubia se apresura a ponerse su suéter y salir_

_Si, ve con cuidado y no llegues tarde que mañana llevaremos a tu padre al aeropuerto – Mama Ikuko asoma su cabeza para despedir a la rubia_

En la heladería, Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei esperan ansiosas a la rubia para disfrutar del último día de vacaciones; en su camino, Serena va platicando con su gatita luna, la cual tiene la facultad de hablar además de contar con una seña muy peculiar, una luna dorada en su frente, ambas van discutiendo sobre si la rubia pondrá mayor esfuerzo a los estudios o seguirá igual de holganza como hasta ahora, sin embargo, se topa con un sujeto y cae estrepitosamente al suelo y aunque el golpe le dolió a la rubia, el sujeto no se disculpo y se alejo de ella rápidamente…

_Pero que sujeto tan grosero – Serena se sacude su ropa_

_Si, se veía algo sospechoso, no crees – luna comenta viendo hacia la dirección en la que el sujeto se fue_

_Pues espero no topármelo otra vez o yo… - la rubia apretaba sus puños_

_Vamos Serena, las chicas deben estar preocupadas – luna le pide a la rubia se retiren de aquel lugar_

_Tienes razón vamos – la rubia toma de nuevo a la gatita y ambas se retiran_

En la heladería, las chicas un poco preocupadas le preguntan a la recién llegada el porqué de su tardanza; a lo que ella contesto que se había topado con un tipo algo extraño que la empujo y ni siquiera se disculpo, Lita le pidió a la rubia se tranquilizara un poco y pidiera su helado para disfrutar del poco rato que tenían de vacaciones pues el año escolar está por comenzar y el verdadero trabajo las esperaba, a partir del día de mañana.

Durante el resto del día las chicas platicaron sobre las cosas que querían hacer de sus vidas pero la rubia solo se dedicaba a oírlas pues en su mente tenia lo del proyecto de su padre y la imagen de Darien y más aun de Rini; las chicas notaron a la rubia distraída y trataron de animarla…

_Que te ocurre Serena, estas muy callada y eso no es normal en ti – Mina pregunta curiosa_

_Pues es que mi papa, se mudara unos meses a Estados unidos por un proyecto que tiene que hacer y… - La rubia cambia su semblante a uno triste_

_Que sucede, porque estas triste, no deberías estar feliz por tu papa – Rei pregunta con nerviosismo_

_Lo sé, es que ahorita Darien estaría estudiando en Estados Unidos sino le hubiera pasado nada – Serena deja salir lagrimas de sus ojos_

_Pero Serena… - Amy se acerca a la rubia_

_No fue tu culpa Serena, sabes que Darien lo hizo por salvar a la tierra de Sailor Galaxia – Lita también se acerca a la rubia_

_Lo sé, pero todavía me siento triste, porque él no se merecía eso – La rubia trata de secarse las lagrimas_

_Animo Serena, Darien te está cuidando desde donde este, mejor porque no ves esta revista y nos dices cual chico te gusta – Mina hace su comentario como siempre fuera de lugar_

_¡¡Mina!! – Amy, Rei y Lita regañan a la pobre Mina_

_Mina tiene razón Serena, tienes que salir adelante, recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte por el futuro – Luna comenta a la rubia y las chicas, dejándolas con cara de What?_

_Luna, pero que dices – Artemis mete su cuchara_

_Luna tiene razón Serena, tienes que vivir y amar sino la muerte de Darien seria en vano, entiendes – Rei habla con seriedad_

_Pero… Sé que lo tengo que hacer pero todavía duele un poco – la rubia baja su cabeza_

_Veras que algo bueno pasara pronto, se que así será y sabes que siempre contaras con todas nosotras – Rei abraza a su amiga haciendo que la rubia sonría_

No muy lejos de ese lugar en un gran estadio está a punto de comenzar un gran concierto y tres figuras masculinas platican antes de entrar a escena, cada uno luce un traje de color negro pero con diferentes distintivos, el chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes lleva consigo una rosa amarilla, el siguiente chico de cabello castaño y ojos color violeta lleva consigo una rosa color blanca y por último el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules lleva consigo una rosa roja, los tres entran en acción y la muchedumbre enloquece a más no poder, el juego de luces, la música todo se hace presente y en la mente de los tres chicos solo existe algo "encontrar la luz de la esperanza"…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sin embargo, me ayudan a darle vida a mis historias…

El personaje de Haruka sufrirá una modificación y será desde un principio hombre con la habilidad de poder transformarse en mujer…

Capitulo 2

La mañana se hizo presente en casa de la familia Tsukino, son las 6:00am y todos se preparan para llevar al aeropuerto al señor Kengi, en el comedor, Serena ayuda a mama Ikuko a servir el desayuno, mientras Sami ayuda a su padre a subir las maletas al auto; una hora después, todos se alistan y salen rumbo al aeropuerto, una vez que llegan, Serena, Mama Ikuko y Sami se despiden de Papa Kengi deseándole un feliz viaje y mucha suerte con su proyecto.

Mientras el avión despega, Serena se queda desorbitada por unos momentos pues en ese mismo lugar hace 2 años más o menos había despedido de igual manera a Darien su amor de toda la vida y que ahora por culpa del mal ya no estaría más a su lado, sin embargo, un fuerte ruido la saco de sus pensamientos…

_Pero qué rayos sucede – Sami pregunta con molestia a su mama_

_No se hijo parece que alguien famoso llego – Mama Ikuko responde con una sonrisa y agrega – será mejor que nos vallamos pues ya es hora de entren a la escuela, anda Serena vámonos – tomando de la mano a Sami_

_Si, voy detrás de ustedes – Serena se limito a caminar detrás de su mama y hermano_

A unos metros de ahí, un chico de cabellos negros y lentes obscuros se abre paso entre la multitud de mujeres que lo rodean, una vez que se zafo de aquel tráfico de personas, cruza su camino al lado de la rubia y por unos momentos ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente pero sin dudarlo siguieron su camino; por un lado aquel chico se quedo pensativo pues la energía que emanaba de aquella rubia era tan intenso que se parecía al de aquella persona a la cual tenía que encontrar.

En la preparatoria, Serena llegaba tarde como de costumbre pero esta vez tenía un justificante por lo que no se apresuro mucho por llegar a su clase por lo que decidió mejor no entrar y salir a pasear al parque para despejar su mente. En el salón, Mina, Lita, Amy y Rei se preguntaban si todo iría bien con su amiga pues la veían muy triste y melancólica todavía por Darien.

_Oigan de verdad creen que Serena venga a la escuela – Mina pregunta con discreción_

_Pues espero que sí, es el primer día y no debería perdérselo – Amy habla en murmullos_

_Bueno pues yo la vi muy triste, pero espero venga – Lita agrega unas palabras_

_Pues yo creo que si no viene, la busquemos y tratemos de animarla – Rei comenta a las chicas hasta que se oye…_

_Valla, espero que lo que estén comentando sea muy constructivo para la clase señoritas – El profesor Rukawa se acerca con tono elevado_

Las chicas se pusieron rojas como tomates y el resto del salón solo rió de aquella cómica escena. Mientras la mañana sigue su curso, Serena caminaba sin algún rumbo específico hasta que en su andar se topa con alguien y estrepitosamente cae al suelo…

_Ouch!! – la rubia grita al momento de caer_

_Perdón, te encuentras bien – el chico de cabello negro trata de ayudar a la rubia_

_Si, lo siento… yo… – Serena trata de incorporarse pero se da cuenta que era el chico del aeropuerto_

_Valla pero si eres la chica del aeropuerto, no deberías estar en clase – el ojiazul se quita sus lentes_

_Sí, pero… - la rubia trata de decir pero es interrumpida por el ojiazul_

_Ya sé, te escapaste y vas a ir a ver el rodaje de nuestro videoclip, ¿verdad? – El ojiazul alardea y toma sus lentes – debe ser, somos tan importantes, pero no creo que te dejen estar ahí_

_Pero de que hablas, cual videoclip y tú quien eres – Serena pone cara de signo de interrogación pues no entendía nada_

_Pero no sabes quienes somos – Seiya se sorprende pero eso es interesante pues puede serles útil esa información – Valla entonces no soy tan famoso como pensé, en fin… - suspira – me voy bomboncito, cuídate… _

El ojiazul se aleja lentamente despidiéndose de la confundida rubia haciendo una seña con su mano, Serena no sabía que pensar, por un lado se molesto con el pelinegro pues no le había parecido nada que aquel extraño la llamara Bombón pero al mismo tiempo la energía que pudo percibir en él, la hizo sentir como cuando estaba Darien con ella.

Metros más adelante Yaten y Taiki que esperaban al ojiazul impacientemente, le reclaman al recién llegado pues los compromisos que tenían eran muchos y había que hacer el papeleo para ingresar al escuela pues el ciclo recién había empezado, además de las entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y etc., etc.…

_Tranquilos chicos – el ojiazul trata de calmar al ojiverde y al chico de ojos violetas_

_Seiya te tomas esto muy a la ligera, recuerda nuestra misión – Yaten reclama molesto la actitud del ojiazul_

_Tranquilo Yaten, Seiya sabe mejor que nadie cual es nuestra prioridad y que si tomamos este papel es porque sería más fácil encontrar a esa persona, no es así Seiya – Taiki habla con tono serio_

_Lo sé, se que debemos apresurarnos pero tenemos que ser muy cautelosos, y vernos muy estresados o molestos siempre, no se verá normal, así que propongo que nos relajemos y que disfrutemos de esta pequeña libertad que tenemos – el ojiazul hace un guiño pícaro a sus amigos _

Más tranquilos, los tres caminan hacia el set de filmación para su nuevo videoclip, el cual será filmado en el parque No. 10; en ese mismo parque pero cerca de los juegos, Serena se sienta en un columpio pues no podía dejar de pensar en Darien y en todo lo que había sucedido, seguía pensando que había sido su culpa por no haber sido más fuerte, sin embargo, una pequeña brisa se hace presente y de la nada una voz masculina se deja oír…

_Oye bombón, no es bueno que andes sola por estos lugares – el ojiazul se recarga en uno de los postes _

_Hay que no me llames bombón, y tú qué haces aquí, me estas siguiendo – Serena torna su rostro en molestia_

_No tienes tanta suerte bombón, veras estamos filmando en este parque pero estamos en un pequeño receso y pues te vi y quise hacerte compañía pero si te molesto mejor me voy – el ojiazul cruza sus brazos alrededor de su nuca_

_No, espera… lamento haber sido grosera, es que quería estar sola – Serena cambio su rostro una vez más a uno nostálgico_

_Está bien, se lo que es querer estar solo – el ojiazul observa al cielo_

_Pero supongo que como eres tan famoso, nunca estas solo, ¿¿no?? – Serena observa por instantes el semblante del ojiazul, recordándole mucho a Darien_

_Pues a pesar de que estas rodeado de mucha gente, el sentimiento de vacío, siempre está presente, sin embargo, cuando pienso que todo está al borde de la nada, siempre me animo componiendo alguna melodía que se que puede ser oída por muchas personas – el ojiazul platica también con algo de nostalgia y se sienta al lado de la rubia_

_No pensé que fuera así la vida de un famoso, pero supongo que también pesado ser una celebridad y que siempre haya alguien diciéndote que hacer o que decir – la rubia observa ahora cielo_

_Supongo que tienes razón – una sonrisa se esboza en la cara del ojiazul - sabes bombón me tengo que ir pero espero nos encontremos otra vez porque eres muy bonita y alguien tan guapo e inteligente como yo, pues necesita de compañía como la tuya – el ojiazul se aleja de nueva cuenta como todo un galán_

_Valla sí que es un chico raro, pero creo que ya debo de irme, Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy, deben estar muy preocupadas por mi – la rubia se pone de pie y camina hacia la multitud de chicas_

Curioseando entre la multitud, se topa sin querer con sus amigas y éstas muy sorprendidas de aquel suceso, regañan a la rubia por no haber ido a clases y dejarlas con la preocupación.

_Serena tonta, que estás haciendo aquí, nos dejaste muy preocupadas cuando no te vimos en la escuela – Rei reclama molesta_

_Si Serena, estuvimos preocupadas pues además ya te perdiste el primer día y no sabrás que profesores nos tocan y las tareas y… - es interrumpida por Mina_

_Si Amy, ya te entendimos – Mina palmea a Amy en el hombro_

_Y dime Serena, has estado aquí todo este tiempo – Lita pregunta preocupada_

_Lo siento mucho chicas, en verdad quise ir a la escuela pero antes de entrar, decidí mejor caminar y despejar mi mente un poco y sin darme cuenta llegue aquí, y pues ahorita estaba curioseando un poco hasta que me tope con ustedes pero díganme que les ven a estos tipos, se me hacen muy engreídos – Serena se cruza de brazos y voltea su cabeza molesta_

_No sabes, hoy están filmando el videoclip de Three Lights – Mina suspira al momento de hablar del grupo_

_Y quienes son esos de Three Lights – Serena pone cara de interrogación_

_Hay Serena, tú no sabes nada, es el grupo más famoso que hay – Rei suspira al igual que Mina_

_¿Famoso? De donde – Serena vuelve a preguntar_

_Pues de aquí de Japón y de otras partes del mundo – Amy sorprende a todas con su comentario_

_Si, son tan guapos – Lita se sonroja y suspira_

_El más guapo es Seiya – Mina se expresa_

_No el más guapo es Yaten – Rei suspira por el ojiverde_

_Si son bastante guapos – Lita en compañía de Mina y Rei suspiran a más no poder_

_Chicas se olvidan de Taiki, el es muy guapo y muy inteligente – Amy suspira pero deja de nueva cuenta sorprendidas a las chicas_

_Hay de veras que ustedes no tienen remedio, para mí el más guapo es Darien – Serena exclama con molestia_

_Serena… - las cuatro chicas se quedan calladas unos momentos_

_Tranquila Serena – sonríe nerviosa Mina - nosotras no quisimos molestarte, además pues bueno si quieres nos vamos a tomar un helado para que te contentes si quieres, que dices – Mina voltea a ver al resto para que la apoyen_

_Si Serena, anda vamos a despejarnos de esta multitud – Lita se acerca a las rubias_

_Bueno pues esta decido, andando chicas – Rei da la señal y todas se alejan del lugar_

Un poco decepcionadas, Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy por no ver a su grupo favorito se alejan poco a poco de aquel lugar hacia la heladería, pero para ellas lo más importante era sacar de la depre a su amiga por lo que no les importo mucho no haber estado en aquel escenario con aquellos tres chicos tan especiales.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la heladería, hicieron de todo para contentar a Serena y ésta al terminar el día ya en su casa, platica con Luna su gatita sobre sus pensamientos y la decisión a la que ah llegado…

_Serena, debes reponerte y dejar de pensar en lo que hiciste mal, no crees que Darien estaría más feliz si te ve alegre y feliz – Luna se sienta al lado de la rubia_

_Lo sé Luna, por eso eh tomado la decisión de seguir viviendo como él hubiera querido, se que donde este me cuidara mucho, sabes Luna, volveré a empezar todo, ya verás que hare lo que esté en mis manos para lograr que ese futuro se logre con o sin Darien y sabes porque… - Serena voltea a ver a Luna con una gran sonrisa_

_Porque Serena – Luna se hace la desentendida _

_Pues porque tú y las chicas siempre me ayudan y ya es justo que yo lo haga por ustedes – La rubia des tiende su cama y feliz se mete entre las cobijas – Gracias Luna, gracias por todo… Buenas noches – apagando la luz de su lámpara y cerrando los ojos_

_Buenas noches Serena, estoy orgullosa de ti – Luna se acomoda a los pies de la rubia y cierra sus ojos_

Afuera de la casa de la familia Tsukino, el cielo está lleno de estrellas y todo parece en calma pero no todo es lo que parece y las sailor scouts aprenderán a ser más cautelosas conforme pasen los días…

Notas de la autora:

Hasta aquí el segundo capi, espero les haya gustado y en especial agradezco a Miki1920 por su review, me pusiste una gran sonrisa y me diste ánimos para seguir escribiendo


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada los personajes de Sailor Moon, no pertenecen pero me ayudan a darle vida a mis historias…

Segundo, agradezco el apoyo que me han dado, soy relativamente nueva en esta página, por lo que sus reviews me dan mucho ánimo para seguir escribiendo…

Capitulo 3

Los días pasan y pasan y las chicas se acoplan cada vez mejor a la escuela, Mina se metió al equipo de voleibol de la escuela, Rei empezó en el club de teatro, Lita se integro al club de cocina, Amy como era de esperarse se metió al club de ciencias y Serena hacia lo posible por interesarse en algo pero no sabía exactamente donde encajaría.

Mientras todas estaban metidas en sus actividades Serena hacia lo posible por verse de lo mejor ante sus amigas pues ellas se preocupaban mucho por ella y pues tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a Luna y a Darien días atrás.

Como era usual se levanto tarde como de costumbre y trato de llegar lo más rápido que pudo a la preparatoria pero al llegar noto mucho alboroto a la entrada y decidió ir a ver qué ocurría y para su sorpresa se topo con las chicas, éstas muy emocionadas saludan a la rubia y ésta sin entender muy bien las cosas se aventura a preguntar el porqué del alboroto…

_Hay Serena, que no sabes – Mina hace una pausa – Los Three Lights estudiaran en esta escuela – Mina suspira y comienza a flotar_

_¿Los Three Lights? – Serena se queda con cara de signo de interrogación_

_Si, son tan guapos – Rei suspira y pone ojos de corazón_

_Pero mira ahí viene Seiya – Lita exclama con sorpresa_

_Pero Bombón, tu también estudias en esta escuela – Seiya se acerca y saluda a la rubia_

_Hay que no me digas así, pero que grosero – Serena se molesta y se voltea_

_Perdón Bombón, pero me da gusto volver a verte – el ojiazul sonríe pícaramente_

_Serena, porque no, nos dijiste que conocías a Seiya – todas se lanzan contra Serena y ésta no sabe dónde meterse_

_Bueno… yo… yo ni sabía que formaba parte del grupo – La rubia se fastidia por las reclamaciones_

_Bueno Seiya, ya que estudiaran aquí, es bueno que busquen una actividad y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos – Mina se cuelga del brazo del ojiazul y sonríe macabramente ante las miradas de las demás_

_Oye bombón y tu nos acompañaras – Seiya se dirige a la rubia y le sonríe_

_Yoooooo, como crees que… - Serena es interrumpida por Mina que le tapa la boca_

_Pues claro que nos acompañara, nos vamos – tomando del brazo al ojiazul – "valla sí que soy buena, va uno" Mina piensa muy feliz_

Mina, Serena y Seiya se adelantan y se van al gimnasio seguidos por Lita, Rei y Amy, y no muy lejos de ellas, Yaten y Taiki también se acercan a ver ahora como Seiya presume sobre sus habilidades.

Dentro del gimnasio, Seiya se encarga de demostrarles a los chicos del equipo de basket ball de la escuela que él tiene más habilidad y lo hace en un mini juego donde él tiene que esquivar a los del equipo y tratar de encestar el balón; las chicas al notar su destreza con el balón se quedan con el ojo cuadrado pues su habilidad es poco común, mientras las chicas observan al talentoso ojiazul, Yaten y Taiki solo comentan que Seiya se comporta como niño pequeño y que debería ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa…

_¡Bah! Seiya No cambia, se comporta como niño pequeño – Yaten comenta con su típico toque a Taiki_

_Si, en verdad que todavía le falta madurar – Taiki se acomoda sus lentes y se cruza de brazos_

_Mejor vámonos de aquí, el olor a sudor me desagrada mucho – El ojiverde se voltea y se dirige a la puerta_

_Tienes razón… - Taiki está a punto de seguir al ojiverde cuando Mina lo intercepta y le pide que la deje acompañarlo al club de ciencias – Pero yo… puedo ir solo, gracias – Taiki trata de zafarse pero es demasiado tarde_

_Pero yo te dije que te llevare – Mina cierra sus puños y toma el brazo de un derrotado Taiki – Luego las veo chicas – Mina se despide de sus amigas y sale con Taiki del Gimnasio_

_Valla Mina nunca cambiara – Rei hace el comentario al resto de las chicas que se quedan con cara de vergüenza_

Mientras las chicas se recuperan de la vergüenza, el ojiazul se acerca a las gradas y le pregunta a Serena si lo puede llevar a conocer otros lados…

_Oye bombón y ahora a dónde vamos a ir – el ojiazul saluda desde la cancha_

_Que no me digas así, yo que sé a dónde quieres ir – Serena le grita molesta al ojiazul_

_¡¡Serena!! – En unísono, Lita, Amy y Rei le gritan una vez más a la rubia por gritarle al ojiazul_

_Trata mejor a nuestro querido Seiya, entiendes… - Rei y Lita al mismo tiempo reclaman a la rubia_

_Bueno pues podemos ir a ver a los de Football americano, si quieres – La rubia más tranquila le comenta al ojiazul su plan_

_Bien, entonces vamos – el ojiazul guiña su ojo y hace que las chicas se sonrojen_

Tiempo después, llegan al campo donde los jugadores del equipo de football americano entrenan; El ojiazul emocionado nota que el balón cae cerca de él y se agacha a recogerlo, Serena con cara de ilusa le pregunta al ojiazul su intención con el balón…

_Pues dime, no quieres que meta un touchdown para ti – El ojiazul coquetea de nuevo con la rubia_

_Pues te diré que será difícil pues los chicos de esta escuela son muy buenos – la rubia con algo de molestia cruza sus brazos_

_Pues eso ya lo veremos – el ojiazul le sonríe a la rubia y se aleja_

Seiya mas confiado que nunca y haciendo su demostración corre a través del campo con el balón en manos, evadiendo a cuanto joven se le acercara hasta que de repente se topa como con una especie de muro y cae al suelo estrepitosamente…

_No puede ser – el ojiazul trata de incorporarse_

_¡¡Seiya!! – Grita la rubia tratando de ayudar al ojiazul a levantarse – ¿Seiya, estás bien? _

_Si, lo estoy – Seiya se toma su cabeza un poco_

_Estas bien – Una voz se acerca y el hombre con el cual choco el ojiazul le extiende su mano para ayudarlo a parar_

_Oye, como te atreves a golpearlo de esa manera, que no vez que no trae puesto el uniforme – la rubia molesta le reclama al sujeto_

_Está bien bombón, nunca lo entenderías – Seiya acepta la mano de aquel hombre y se pone en pie, dejando a la rubia confundida – Eres un gigante, si no hubieras llegado así, seguramente hubiera ganado_

_Eres muy bueno, yo soy el capitán de este equipo, te gustaría entrar al equipo – el hombre se sonríe_

_Claro que sí, mi nombre es Seiya Kou y ella es bombón – el ojiazul sonríe _

_Mucho gusto Seiya y tu también bombón – el capitán se ríe al ver la cara de la rubia molesta_

El día termino bien para Serena, Seiya su dolor de cabeza empezara a estudiar en la misma escuela y no será nada sencillo pues ahora tendría que verlo todos los días y era algo que le irritaba pero no podía hacer nada así que al terminar de escribir en sus diario, se retiro a su cama y apago la luz para irse a dormir en compañía de Luna.

A la mañana siguiente, como ya era costumbre, Serena salió volada de su casa para poder llegar a clase; cuando llega, nota que todavía no llegaba el profesor y que las chicas platicaban sobre lo que pudieran hacer al final de clases pues ya era viernes y se antojaba salir a divertirse…

_Hola chicas – Serena saluda y deja sus cosas en el pupitre_

_Hola Serena – las chicas saludan con alegría_

_Que sucede, y ahora porque están aquí reunidas – la rubia pregunta preocupada_

_Lo que pasa, es que queremos ver si salimos a algún lugar, después de clases pues viernes y bueno… - Mina explica a la rubia pero antes de terminar se sonroja y ríe pícaramente_

_¡¡Mina!! – Rei y Lita regañan a su amiga_

_Bueno es que queremos salir a algún lado pero no sabemos a dónde, ¿tú qué piensas Serena? – Amy se dirige a la rubia_

_Bueno pues está bien por mi – Serena se sonríe_

_Esta decidido, después de clases nos cambiaremos, nos pondremos guapas y saldremos a conseguir un novio – Rei pone cara de corazón mientras dice su comentario y a la par Mina y Lita la siguen_

_Valla chicas nunca cambian – Amy y Serena se ríen de sus amigas_

_Mientras las chicas ríen, el profesor hace su aparición y con una voz seria pide a todos que ocupen sus lugares para poder iniciar la clase…_

_Pido disculpas por mi retraso pero estuve en la dirección porque hay tres nuevos integrantes en este salón y me pidieron que los presentara – el profesor invita al trío a pasar _

Cuando las chicas y sobre todo Serena notaron que eran los Three Lights, en seguida hubo varias sonrisas; el profesor los presento a cada uno y les indico que tomaran asiento donde estuviera desocupado. Seiya se sentó detrás de la rubia haciendo que esta se pusiera entre molesta y nerviosa a la vez pues el ojiazul la hacía sentir muy rara cada vez que éste se le acercaba.

_Al término de la clase, Mina y compañía se agruparon para continuar con su plan pero Seiya y compañía también se agregaron a la plática…_

_Y a donde piensan salir chicas – Seiya pregunta al grupo_

_Bu… bueno… nosotras… - Rei trataba de hablar pero no podía_

_Estamos pensando en salir y ustedes no están invitados – Serena se mete y exclama molesta al ojiazul_

_¡¡Serena!! – las chicas reclaman su actitud hacia el ojiazul_

_Seiya qué bueno que preguntas, ustedes son nuevos en la ciudad y nos encantaría ser sus guías, verdad chicas – Mina valiente habla con el ojiazul mientras el resto se quedan embobadas con el trío_

_Si tu vas a estar bombón claro que vamos, verdad chicos – Seiya voltea a ver a Yaten y Taiki_

_Claro que va a estar, nos vamos a ver en mi casa – Rei le tapa la boca a Serena y les da el lugar de encuentro_

_Bueno entonces nos vemos en tu casa – Seiya guiña su ojo y se aleja de las chicas despidiéndose de todas en especial de Serena_

Transcurrieron varias clases después de ese encuentro con los chicos y cuando el siguiente profesor entra, todos guardan silencio y éste hace un anuncio hacia una de sus estudiantes, "Serena Tsukino" pregunta el profesor "preséntense en la dirección un momento, por favor" termina el profesor tomando asiento y sacando sus papeles del portafolio. Serena un tanto preocupada sale del salón rumbo a la dirección y en su camino una y otra vez se preguntaba el porqué de su mal día…

"_No me bastaba, con que Seiya estudiara en la misma escuela, no, ahora está en el mismo salón y ahora hasta las chicas quieren salir con él, esto no puede ir peor"_ – Serena se decía en la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que llega a la oficina de la directora y sin pensarlo toco la puerta y una voz se dejo escuchar, diciéndole que podía pasar; una vez adentro, Serena tomo asiento y la directora cerro su libro y con seriedad comenzó a hablar…

_Señorita Tsukino, se que se preguntara porque la mande llamar y es muy simple, me imagino que sabe que los hermanos Kou fueron transferidos a estudiar a esta escuela por su carga de trabajo, ¿verdad? – La directora observa a la rubia y saca unos documentos_

_Si me entere de eso esta mañana – Serena estaba muy nerviosa_

_Bien, pues esto es lo que pasa, los jóvenes Kou, como son de transferencia, se quedaran en casa de un estudiante de esta escuela y la seleccionada fue usted señorita Tuskino – La directora soltó la sorpresa y la rubia quedo sin habla_

_Pe… pe…pero en mi casa, porque – La rubia confundida trata de hablar con lagrimas en sus ojitos_

_Su madre está de acuerdo y me pidió que se lo informara para que llegara el día de hoy a su domicilio con los jóvenes Kou, le quedo claro señorita Tsukino – La directora le entrega unos papeles a firmar por la madre de la rubia – entonces sería todo señorita, hágame el favor de entregarle esto a su madre y puede ahora retirarse a su clase _

La rubia solo movía la cabeza e involuntariamente salió como pudo de la dirección y desorbitada se dirigió de nuevo al salón, una vez dentro las chicas la notaron mas distraída de lo usual, pero como la clase seguía no podían hacer algún comentario hasta que el timbre sonó y la clase se dio por terminada.

Cuando el salón quedo casi vacío, las chicas se acercaron a la rubia pues seguía en otro planeta, Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy, preocupadas por el semblante de la rubia optan por tratar de animarla pero esta tardo en carburar pero en el momento en el que oye la voz de Seiya dentro de su letargo, como de rayo regresa y con gran ímpetu se pone de pie, dejando a todas más que confundidas…

_Oye Seiya, y yo porque tengo que cargar con ustedes ehhh – la rubia le reclama al ojiazul que sabia de antemano lo de la casa de Serena _

_Tranquila bombón, no sé de qué me hablas – el ojiazul trata de contener a la rubia_

_Como que no sabes, como que no sabes que se quedaran viviendo en mi casa – Serena suelta la sopa y las chicas ponen cara de mataremos a Serena_

_Bueno eso no lo decidí yo, sino la directora, que quieres que haga – Seiya daba pasos hacia atrás pues la rubia seguía colérica_

_Serena, tranquila – Amy muy diplomática trata de calmar a la rubia_

_Pero Amy, Serena se quedara con mi Seiya – Lita y Rei reclaman apretando sus puños_

_Y con mi Yaten – Mina aprieta su puño mientras reclamaba_

_Si también con Taiki pero no podemos hacer nada, así que dejémoslos tranquilos – Amy muy seria trata de calmar los ánimos entre sus amigas para que no golpearan a Serena_

Serena y Seiya se quedaron con cara de espanto al oír a las chicas pero todo paso a calmarse cuando la rubia reacciono y le dijo al ojiazul que de todas maneras no podía hacer nada pues su mama ya había autorizado el que los chicos se quedaran ahí, algo que tranquilizo al ojiazul pues ya no sabía dónde meterse.

Después de esa escena en la escuela, las chicas aunque molestas por lo que había sucedido, se sentían felices pues podrían ver a los chicos más seguido en casa de la familia Tsukino, por su parte Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y Serena toman el camino a casa pero ahora en automóvil; el viaje fue corto y silencioso, sin embargo, la rubia recibe llamada de Mina diciéndole que el plan sigue en pie y que no se le fuera olvidar traer a los muchachos, al colgar, la rubia todavía se sentía molesta pero a la vez, en su interior sentía algo que no podía describir y que Seiya se lo provocaba cada vez que se le acercaba y que le asustaba pues en su corazón siempre había existido Darien.

Afuera de la casa de la familia Tsukino, mama Ikuko ya los esperaba muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa, pues ésta sería una buena oportunidad para su hija de hacerse de un novio y comenzar de nuevo su vida al lado de alguien más, además de que tener más hombres en la casa, ayudaría a Sami a desarrollarse mejor.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: bueno pues hasta aquí quedo este capi, espero les haya gustado pronto subiré el que sigue, así que es pero sigan en sintonía y de nueva cuenta muchas gracias por su paciencia


	4. Chapter 4

Doy mi más grande agradecimiento por los reviews que eh recibido, la verdad me ponen muy pero muy feliz, tratare de seguir con el mismo ánimo para presentarles algo mejor cada vez, así que espero les guste el siguiente capi que les presento…

Capitulo 4

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que Serena y los Three Lights habían llegado a casa de la familia Tsukino, mama Ikuko recibió muy bien a los tres jóvenes y éstos en agradecimiento ayudaron a preparar la comida; Taiki y Yaten ayudaron más que el ojiazul en la cocina, pues éste quería estar más tiempo con el que iba a ser su compañero de habitación, algo que entusiasmo a Sami ya que no siempre podía contar con una especie de hermano mayor. Mientras los chicos, Sami y mama Ikuko preparaban la comida, Serena estaba en su cuarto más enojada que nunca por lo que preparo el baño y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia ya estaba sumergida en la bañera tomando un rato para meditar las cosas y verle el lado positivo.

_-Pero qué día, primero Seiya entra a la misma escuela, luego estudia en el mismo salón que el mío, luego mis amigas se desviven por él y por los otros dos y para acabarla, vivirán conmigo en mi casa… ahhhhhhh… que calamidad – la rubia se sumerge hasta quedar totalmente debajo del agua y durar así unos 2 minutos hasta que oye la voz del ojiazul llamándola _

_-¡¡Bombón!! – el ojiazul toca la puerta del baño_

_-Ya voy – la rubia grita con rabia pues no quería ver al ojiazul tan cerca – pero chico tan molesto _

_-Anda bombón, ya está la comida, no vas a bajar – el ojiazul se recarga en la pared de afuera del baño, para esperar a la rubia_

_-Si voy, ya voy – la rubia sale de la tina y se pone una toalla pero como dejo su ropa en su habitación, no tenía más remedio que salir así._

La rubia salió de aquel cuarto pero al momento de su salida, patina su pie y está a punto de caerse pero el ojiazul nota esa situación y la detiene para que esta no cayera; en ese instante, el tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron como en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto, el brillo que desprendía la rubia en esa mirada cautivaba más y más al ojiazul que sin quererlo le estaba empezando a tomar afecto a aquella niña de cabello rubio y mirada angelical, era algo mágico que no podía ser descrito con palabras.

La rubia al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, rápidamente se aleja del ojiazul, quedando ambos tan rojos como un jitomate…

_-¡¡Seiya!! Pero que atrevido – la rubia se molesta con el ojiazul_

_-Pero si yo no hice nada, solo te ayude – el ojiazul aprieta sus puños y le reclama a la rubia_

_-Como que no, soy una dama que no vez – la rubia se cruza de brazos y se voltea_

_-Pero… ah mejor no te hubiera ayudado, que enojona – el ojiazul da la vuelta y se retira_

_-Pero que grosero – la rubia también da la media vuelta y camina hacia su habitación_

Cuando la rubia entro en su habitación, Luna se acerco y le pregunto el porqué de su molestia, a lo que la rubia solo respondió que Seiya era muy grosero con ella y que no se merecía que le hablara; Luna sin comprender bien la situación le pregunto a la rubia pues que había hecho el ojiazul tan grave para que ella se portara así…

_-Sabes Serena, no crees que exageras un poco, pues que hizo para que no quieras hablarle – Luna se sienta en la cama_

_-Pues es que estaba yo en el baño y bueno, estaba por salir, me resbale y Seiya detuvo mi caída y… - la rubia es interrumpida por Luna_

_-Ahhh, eso sí que es grave Serena, hay que matar a Seiya por haberte salvado de que te cayeras – Luna pone cara avergonzada – Hay Serena…_

_-Pero Luna, que dices, Seiya es irritante y ya no se qué hacer, además me provoca algo muy raro cada vez que estoy con él y no me gusta – Serena busca ropa mientras platica con Luna _

_-No crees que estas muy paranoica, si te relajaras, pensarías que el tiempo pasara rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los chicos se irán y tú estarás feliz en la universidad – Luna con un brinco, se dirige hacia la rubia que peinaba su cabello_

_-Si Luna, lo sé pero que hago con este sentimiento – Serena termina su peinado y escucha su teléfono celular_

_-Quien será – luna se sorprende_

_-Bueno… Hola Mina… Si, no se me olvida… Oye Rei no te metas en la conversación, ya dije que iré y que además los llevare… si… al rato nos vemos… Bye… - La rubia cuelga el teléfono y observa a Luna_

_-Que sucede Serena – Luna pregunta preocupada_

_-Es que las chicas quieren salir esta noche y quieren que valla y que lleve a Seiya y compañía – La rubia pone cara de angustia cómica_

_-Bueno, puedes distraerte y tratar de conocer mejor a Seiya, ¿no crees? Anda disfruta de la vida, además estarás con las chicas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, recuerda que ya todo es paz en el mundo – Luna trata de convencer a la rubia_

_-Tienes razón, ahora bajare al comedor sino, mi mama vendrá y me bajara de la oreja – La rubia se despide y baja al comedor_

En el comedor, todos ya están en la mesa, Mama Ikuko con una sonrisa, recibe a su hija y le sirve su platillo favorito; la comida se fue como agua, hubo muchas risas pues los chicos contaban cada anécdota que hacían reír a todo incluyendo a Serena, ésta última sonreía y por unos instantes la amargura que traía en su corazón se apagaba con forme la risa inundaba su ser.

Después de un rato, todos ayudaron a levantar la mesa y ayudar a lavar los trastes y Mama Ikuko como era costumbre, llevo a Sami a sus clases de Karate; Taiki y Yaten algo cansados por el día optan por subir a su habitación respectiva y comenzar a acomodar sus pertenencias, por su lado Seiya también opto por lo mismo pues la rubia todavía seguía molesta por la escena momentos antes de la comida y por último la rubia un poco arrepentida de haberse comportado tan mal con el ojiazul opta por ayudar a éste último a acomodar sus cosas y entra en la habitación del ojiazul.

_-Si quieres te puedo ayudar – la rubia habla recargada en el marco de la puerta_

_-No te preocupes, sé que puedo hacerlo, además un cajón no me va a ganar – el ojiazul se pelea con un cajón de la cómoda_

_-Bueno, pero yo sé como abrirlo – la rubia se aproxima y se sienta en la cama riéndose un poco del ojiazul – anda deja que te ayude_

_-En serio Serena, yo puedo solo – el ojiazul suda la gota gorda pues el cajón lleva ventaja sobre el – demonios, no me ganara_

La rubia permanecía sentada riéndose, observando al ojiazul ser vencido por un simple cajón, hasta que desesperada, se levanta de la cama y con decisión se acerca al ojiazul, quitándolo de aquel lugar y abriendo el cajón de inmediato, algo que dejo a Seiya con el ojo cuadrado y algo avergonzado.

_-Gracias pero no era necesario – el ojiazul saca su ropa de la maleta_

_-De nada, solo has ese pequeño movimiento y no te dará lata nunca más – la rubia sonríe y se sienta de nuevo_

_-Qué bueno que eres una experta – el ojiazul habla en tono serio sin tomar mucha atención a la rubia_

_-Sabes Seiya, se que estas molesto por lo que paso hace rato, por eso he venido a disculparme, me porte muy grosera y no te agradecí que me ayudaras – la rubia cambia su semblante a uno nostálgico_

_-No tienes que disculparte Serena – el ojiazul voltea a ver a la rubia – yo sé que no te caigo bien y si quieres puedo hablar con la directora para hacer cambio de residencia y así ya no te molestare más_

_-No es que no me caigas bien Seiya, es que simplemente no te conozco, dame tiempo para conocerlos mejor y estoy segura que seremos buenos amigos todos, ¿Qué te parece? – La rubia sonríe pícaramente – Además ya me estaba acostumbrando a que me llamaras bombón – la rubia guiña su ojo y sale de la habitación_

_-Pero que rara es, esa chica me trae loco, pero siento que nos va a ser de gran utilidad – el ojiazul se queda pensando mientras termina de guardar sus cosas_

Después de un rato y de tratar de convencer a Taiki y Yaten de salir con el resto de las chicas, Serena le pide permiso a su mama para llegar tarde a la casa pues todos saldrán con Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy a bailar; Mama Ikuko tardo en decidirse pero finalmente permitió que la rubia fuera con la condición de que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya cuidaran de Serena muy bien.

Los cuatro muy felices subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de Rei pues de ahí saldrían todas al Antro XNE que no tenía mucho que había abierto y estaba teniendo mucho auge; cuando llegan a la casa de Rei, las chicas se emocionaron mucho pero al estar algo disparejas las parejas, Mina propuso invitar a Andrew y a Nicolás para que todas tuvieran pareja.

Rato después, todos llegan a dicho lugar y Seiya pide entrar sin hacer fila, algo que sorprendió a los presentes, pues el ojiazul y compañía ya eran conocidos de aquel lugar por haber tenido una pequeña tocada y ayudar a que el lugar se hiciera famoso; una vez adentro, las chicas se quedaron fascinadas pues sin la ayuda de los Three Lights, no hubieran podido entrar ni en un millón de años con tanta gente afuera haciendo fila.

El sonido era estupendo, tenían lugares VIP, una súper vista de todo el lugar y servicio de la mejor calidad; Mina, Rei y Lita no cabían de su emoción, era maravilloso estar en ese lugar con los chicos más guapos del lugar y lo mejor estar con el grupo sensación del momento.

_-Valla esto es genial, gracias chicos – Mina se acerca al ojiverde y toma su brazo_

_-Si bueno, quieres pedir algo o solo estarás sentada junto a mi – Yaten usa su comportamiento habitual_

_-Bueno pues le llamare al mesero – El ojiazul le hace la seña a una mesera de buenos atributos que deja a todos los hombres presentes con la boca abierta_

_-Les ofrezco algo de beber – la mesera se acerca y ofrece la carta de bebidas_

_-Bu… bue… bueno – el ojiazul se queda en la luna por unos momentos _

_-Quisiéramos una botella de Vodka y jugo de naranja y uva… por favor – Taiki siendo el menos influenciado pide la orden_

_-Bien en un momento – la mesera toma la carta y se retira_

_-Bueno chicas a divertirnos – Amy da la señal a las chicas que se quedaron algo molestas por la reacción de los chicos ante la mesera_

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, Amy y Serena fueron las únicas que no tomaron de momento el Vodka y solo se dedicaron a tomar el jugo; no paso mucho cuando Andrew saco a bailar a Lita y ésta gustosa acepto, Taiki y Amy sin fijarse mucho en los demás optaron por salir a la terraza y platicar mejor pues sentían que tenían mucho en común; Mina por su lado convenció a Yaten de que bailara con él y pues ambos ya entraditos en la tomada se comunicaron muy bien, Rei algo molesta por no haber pescado a alguno de los Three Lights acepta la invitación de Nicolás para bailar y ambos se levantan y comienzan moverse al ritmo de la música y por último, Seiya trataba de alivianar a la rubia que parecía desorbitada y algo desencajada.

_-Que te ocurre bombón, no te estás divirtiendo – el ojiazul se acerca a la rubia y la toma de la mano_

_-Nada, no tengo nada, es solo que me aturde un poco el ruido es todo, además estoy algo cansada – la rubia se tapa un poco los oídos_

_-Quieres irte – el ojiazul le habla al oído_

_-Pero y las chicas, se enojaran conmigo si las dejo – la rubia contesta hablándole al oído al ojiazul_

_-Pues no parece que se molesten, todas están en lo suyo, quieres irte, te puedo llevar a tu casa y luego yo me regreso – el ojiazul se pone de pie_

_-Me parece buena idea – la rubia también se pone de pie y toma sus cosas_

Ambos se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la puerta topándose con Yaten y Mina, éstos últimos escucharon al ojiazul y a la rubia pero como se sentían tan bien, solo movieron la cabeza de manera afirmativa; tanto el ojiazul y la rubia sorprendidos del poder del alcohol, llegan a la puerta y Seiya se acerca al cadenero de la puerta diciéndole que regresara pero que tiene que salir por un rato, él chico de la puerta entendió y los dejo salir.

Cuando llegaron al auto, ambos subieron e iniciaron el camino a la casa de la rubia; durante el camino, la rubia no quería decir mucho pues en verdad no se sentía bien, por su lado el ojiazul tampoco decía nada pues no sabía qué hacer o decir para que la rubia cambiara de actitud.

El tiempo fue corto y ambos llegaron a la casa, el ojiazul como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta del auto a la rubia y la acompaño hasta la puerta, una vez que la rubia saco su llave y abrió la puerta, ésta le agradeció al ojiazul por su amabilidad y haberla entendido…

_-No es nada bombón, para mí es un placer estar a tu servicio, además tengo agradecerte que nos hayas aceptado en tu casa – el ojiazul guiña su ojo_

_-Tienes razón, todavía estoy molesta por ese detalle pero… - la rubia hace una pausa pues el brillo de la luna se refleja en los lindos ojos azules de Seiya y por unos instantes el tiempo se vuelve a detener – Seiya… - hace otra pausa y en su cabeza el nombre Seiya comenzaba a tener peso_

_-Bombón… - el ojiazul se envuelve en esa magia y se deja llevar por el momento, acercándose a la rubia y en un santiamén, tiernamente le da un pequeño beso a la rubia_

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

De verdad que no pensé que la historia fuera de su agrado, así que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en los capis para que los disfruten tanto como yo al momento de escribirlos; Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se dan el tiempo de leerme.

El siguiente capi, lo trate de hacer más largo que los anteriores, espero lo disfruten… Recuerden que los personajes de esta serie tan maravillosa no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

Mientras Seiya se despedía de la rubia, en el antro XNE, Taiki y Amy regresan a la mesa con sus amigos pero se dan cuenta que el ojiazul y Serena no están, por lo que Taiki llama al celular de Seiya para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió con esta pareja; por otro lado el celular del ojiazul suena y termina con el bello momento, algo que agradeció Serena pues aquel acercamiento la intimido mucho así que rápidamente cerró la puerta dejando a Seiya algo confundido.

En el teléfono, el ojiazul habla con Taiki para decirle a este ultimo que todo está bien y que pronto llegaría con ellos de nueva cuenta; cuando Seiya se dirigía de nueva cuenta al antro, en su camino, se topo con un sujeto alto con una gran capa negra, su figura no era corpulenta pero de el emanaba una fuerte energía negativa...

_-Pero que deseas – Seiya con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se dirige al sujeto que lo intercepto_

_-Sabes bien a que eh venido, ya encontraron a la luz de la esperanza – el sujeto responde con serenidad y frialdad_

_-Todavía no, pero pronto la encontraremos – Seiya aprieta su puño derecho mientras habla con cierta calma_

_-Sabes que mi hermano se va a impacientar si no hacen bien su trabajo – el sujeto más serio se voltea dándole la espalda al ojiazul_

_-Dile, que nosotros sabemos bien que debemos hacer, que no tiene de que preocuparse… - el ojiazul hace una pausa – dile que nosotros cumpliremos nuestra parte pero que él tiene que mantener su promesa de no lastimarla, entiendes – el ojiazul más serio que nunca se dirige a aquel hombre_

_-¡Uhm! – fue lo último que exclamo el sujeto antes de desaparecer así como apareció ante el ojiazul_

_-¡Rayos! – Seiya aprieta sus puños y alza su mirada al cielo – ya comenzaron a presionarnos, tenemos que apresurarnos de lo contrario… - el ojiazul se queda en silencio por unos momentos_

Mientras Serena se preparaba para dormirse, la imagen de aquel beso con el Seiya la dejaba cada vez más entre emocionada y algo estresada pues en el fondo sentía que engañaba a Darien aunque éste ya no estuviera vivo, sin embargo, era cierto que el ojiazul la transformaba y la hacía sentir más segura de sí misma; cuando Serena se recostó en su cama muchos pensamientos rondaron su cabeza pero todos eran enfocados a su nueva vida y en especial su vida con el ojiazul ahora que éste entraba cada vez más en su corazón.

Cuando el ojiazul llego con sus amigos, éstos ya estaban un poco tomaditos, por lo que a votación unánime (ósea entre Seiya, Taiki y Amy), se llego a la decisión de salir de ahí para poder descansar pues el grupo Three Lights tendrá un fin de semana pesado por sus múltiples actividades como artistas; una vez que salen de aquel lugar, Seiya planea llevar a las chicas a casa de Rei pues todas se quedarían con la pelinegra, Nicolás y Andrew vivían cerca uno del otro por lo que optan por irse ellos solos para no desviar a los chicos que iban a casa de Rei.

_-Cuando Seiya estuvo a solas con Taiki y Yaten, éste les comento de su encuentro con aquel individuo de la capa negra e instantáneamente el ojiverde y Taiki cambian su semblante…_

_-Pero que estaba haciendo aquí – Yaten le pregunta algo preocupado al ojiazul_

_-Quiso saber si ya habíamos encontrado a la luz de la esperanza – Seiya contesta algo pensativo_

_-Pero… es que no confían en nosotros – Taiki explota un poco apretando sus puños dejando sorprendidos al ojiazul y al ojiverde_

_-Taiki… - el ojiazul se acerca y toma del hombro a su amigo_

_-Debemos darnos prisa, de lo contrario, él le hará daño, estoy seguro – Yaten mira hacia el cielo y aprieta sus puños_

_-Yo le dije que deben confiar en nosotros, lo lograremos, encontraremos esa luz de la esperanza y salvaremos a nuestra princesa, se los prometo – el ojiazul observa a sus compañeros preocupados y piensa "se que lo lograremos, resista princesa, la salvaremos y salvaremos el universo"_

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sol brillaba como nunca y un pequeño rayo escapado de entre las cortinas del cuarto de Serena, da justo en el rostro de la rubia, haciendo que ésta despierte pero no como todos los días, era una sensación rara pero agradable, eran como las 9am cuando Serena se puso sus pantuflas y decidió bajar a desayunar muy animada; al llegar al comedor, noto que solo estaban Sami y mama Ikuko, así que pregunto por el trío Kou…

_-Salieron muy temprano y parece que van a regresar tarde – Sami le comentaba a la rubia mientras terminaba su cereal_

_-Valla, así que se fueron temprano – la rubia se desilusiono un poco al saber la noticia_

_-Hija, llevare a Sami a su clase de Karate y después pasare a hacer unas compras, así que te quedas de encargada – Mama Ikuko levanto su plato junto con el de Sami_

_-Está bien, se cuidan mucho – la rubia comenta a su mama mientras toma la leche del refrigerador_

Cuando Mama Ikuko y Sami salieron de la casa, la rubia se sentó en la sala para desayunar y prender la televisión; no había mucho que ver así que cambiaba constantemente de canal hasta que se detuvo en uno en especial, no podía creer lo que veía, eran los Three Lights en una entrevista, se veían tan frescos, que no se podía creer que la noche anterior habían estado de fiesta bailando y tomando; Serena observaba con curiosidad al ojiazul mientras la entrevista pasaba y la imagen del beso la noche anterior la llenaba de escalofríos, sin embargo, Luna saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia…

_-Que pasa Luna – la rubia trataba de disimular_

_-Supongo que nada, como dormiste – luna se sienta al lado de la rubia_

_-Bueno pues… - Serena hace una pequeña pausa – pues dormí bien aunque… - Serena vuelve a hacer una pausa pero esta vez se toca un poco los labios_

_-Hay Serena… - Luna se sonríe pícaramente_

Estaba esta escena cuando en la televisión sale un corte informativo donde hacen alusión a dos casos, de dos personas que fueron encontradas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y que al encontrarlos, estaban con vida pero en un coma total; esto impacto a la rubia y a la gatita pues según lo que decían los reporteros, había señal de ataque pero no precisamente físico sino de otra índole, por lo que se les pedía a los ciudadanos que tuvieran mucho cuidado al caminar por zonas con poco tránsito de personas. Cuando la señal regreso a la entrevista con Three Lights, Serena observo a Seiya de inmediato se preocupo inconscientemente, Luna la observaba y pensaba en lo bien que le hacia la compañía del ojiazul.

En el estudio, el programa llegaba a su fin y los tres chicos un tanto agotados deciden relajarse yéndose a caminar a algún lugar donde no hubiera muchas gente, en su trayecto se topan con Haruka y Michiru, algo que perturbo a ambos lados pues el choque de energías se dio casi de inmediato; Seiya rápidamente choco con Haruka, ambos se vieron solo unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que los dos, llegaran a una fuerte rivalidad, por su parte Michiru solo percibió aquel choque pero se sorprendió de que aquellos tres individuos poseyeran esa fuerte energía que no parecía mala pero tampoco buena, algo que dejo preocupada a la sailor del agua.

Mientras Serena se alistaba para salir a pasear un rato, Luna se notaba preocupada por aquella noticia de la televisión; la rubia al notar la preocupación de su amiga, decide hablarle a Rei para ver si se podían ver en el templo Hikawa para hablar sobre lo ocurrido y no dejar nada suelto que las pudiera perjudicar más adelante; en casa de Rei, ésta y el resto de las chicas a penas estaban agarrando fuerzas para levantarse después de tremenda desvelada, así que cuando reciben la llamada de Serena, todas se emocionan pues saben que entre ella y Seiya puede existir algo más que amistad, por lo que rápidamente acceden a verse con la rubia en el parque No. 10 para platicar mejor.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya se sentían encantados de la vida debajo de un gran árbol, descansando y pensando en el próximo objetivo…

_-Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, con nuestra siguiente elección, para no despertar sospechas – Yaten recostado hace el comentario_

_-Tienes razón, como sabremos quién es, hay muchas personas en esta ciudad – Taiki agrega a la plática mientras lee su libro_

_-Tenemos que ser pacientes, nuestra música nos va a ayudar pero… - Seiya hace una pausa_

_-Pero… - Yaten interviene como acostumbra_

_-Es que… - Seiya se torna preocupado – Se que pronto aparecerá esa persona, llegara a su tiempo, además estamos buscando muy específicamente a aquellas personas con una energía sobresaliente_

_-Como las de aquellas dos personas con las que nos topamos – Taiki hace una observación que deja sorprendidos a los otros dos_

_-Sería buena idea, pero no lo creo – Yaten toma otra postura y comenta su opinión_

_-Es que… - Seiya hace una breve pausa mientras recuerda la escena – ellos son diferentes, pude notar algo raro en ellos que puede ser de cuidado – el ojiazul baja su cabeza y se queda pensativo_

_-Tienes razón, yo note también algo extraño pero entonces debemos cuidarnos, sino seremos descubiertos – Taiki cierra su libro y observa su reloj – tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y tenemos trabajo _

Los tres se alejan de aquel lugar desapareciendo lentamente; en el templo Hikawa, Serena llega con sus amigas y éstas rápidamente le preguntan a la rubia por los Three Lights…

_-Pues ellos se fueron temprano y parece ser que regresaran tarde pero… - Serena es interrumpida por Mina_

_-Ósea que Yaten no está… - Mina pone cara de frustración – y yo que pensé en invitarlo a algún lado o ir a tu casa_

_-¡¡Mina!! – Amy y Rei reclaman_

_-¡¡Perdón!! – Mina guiña su ojo y sonríe_

_-Oigan chicas no han visto las noticias – Serena pregunta preocupada_

_-Pues la verdad tiene poco que nos despertamos, así que no hemos podido ver la televisión – Amy contesta la pregunta_

_-Porque Serena, paso algo – Lita interviene pues nota a Serena preocupada_

_-Pues… - Serena hace una pausa – No creo que sea nada malo pero de igual manera hay que estar preparadas por si algo está sucediendo – Serena baja su cabeza_

_-Que sucede Serena, nos preocupas – Rei se acerca a su amiga_

_-Pues es que hallaron dos cuerpos con vida, sin señales claras de ataque pero inconscientes, totalmente en coma – la rubia observa al cielo mientras comenta la noticia_

_-Bueno, eso no sería raro o si… - Mina pregunta curiosa_

_-No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho, hay muchas formas de caer en un coma, pero… - Amy se queda pensativa_

_-Eso quiere decir que seremos atacados nuevamente – Mina se pone algo histérica_

_-No digas esas cosas Mina, recuerda que el caos fue vencido en aquella ocasión con Galaxia – Lita interviene tratando de no alterar las cosas_

_-Serena, tiene razón, no debemos confiarnos – Rei toma a la rubia del hombro ante la sorpresa del resto de las chicas_

_-Pero Rei… - Serena se sorprende_

_-Debemos estar preparadas para lo que sea, recuerden que Sailor Moon está con nosotros y mientras ella este, nada será imposible para nosotras… - Rei observa a Serena – entiendes Serena, tu eres nuestro pilar, así que si tu estas con nosotras todo estará bien, verdad chicas – la pelinegra observa a su alrededor a Lita, Amy, Mina y de nuevo a Serena_

_-Prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, nada ni nadie nos atacara otra vez, se los prometo – Serena en compañía de las demás alzaron sus puños y juntas al mismo tiempo gritaron "Siempre lucharemos juntas hasta el final"_

En la puerta del tiempo, Setsuna que había estado durante más de un año observando los diferentes cambios del tiempo, se da cuenta que la puerta del futuro, está sufriendo nuevos cambios y con cierta incertidumbre se acerca, observando por unos instantes tres sombras y una sombra cerca con una energía enorme que podía cubrir todo; mientras Setsuna observaba la escena, la misteriosa sombra se voltea y como de rayo clava su mirada en la sailor del tiempo dejándola pasmada, acto seguido la sombra desaparece dejando la puerta como sellada y sin ninguna imagen.

Setsuna confundida por aquella aparición se acerca a la puerta pero esta vez no se observa nada, todo se ve negro y la sailor del tiempo piensa "Esto no es casualidad, algo está por ocurrir y será de mayor magnitud a la anterior batalla", una vez terminadas sus palabras, voltea al hacia el portal que la transportara a la tierra "Princesa Serena, la batalla que viene será más feroz que la anterior, espero esté preparada para lo que viene".

Setsuna transformada en Sailor Plut y decidida a hacerle llegar el mensaje a su princesa, trata de pasar por aquel portal, pero de la nada es interceptada, por dos sombras que la rodean inmediatamente con su energía, dejándola sin poder hacer algo al respecto; la sailor del tiempo trata de incorporarse para poder observar a sus atacantes pero solo pudo ver sombras antes de desvanecerse y caer inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en el siglo XXX, la figura de una muchacha de no menos de 13 años corría de entre lo que parecían ser escombros, la jovencita de cabellera rosada se sentía acorralada pues su ciudad estaba siendo devastada por el enemigo mas grande y poderoso que el universo entero puede tener; debido a la destrucción masiva de aquella hermosa ciudad conocida como Tokio de Cristal, los reyes de aquel imperio, piden a su hija se resguarde en un lugar seguro pues de ella depende que el futuro siga su paso o definitivamente caiga ante el enemigo.

La joven heredera al trono, en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos Nero y Yerumi, se internan en el bosque del olvido llegando a unas ruinas, donde la sorpresa encontrada en aquel lugar quizá pueda ayudarles a restablecer el equilibrio perdido tanto del siglo XXX, como probablemente del siglo XXI.

De regreso al siglo XXI, el día se termina y la rubia camina rumbo a su casa pues el día aunque solo estuvo platicando con sus amigas, lo sintió de lo mas cansado del mundo; mientras Serena camina despistadamente, no alcanza a notar que el semáforo esta en rojo y por pasar la calle tan descuidadamente por poco la atropella un carro, sin embargo, éste alcanza a frenar y la rubia un tanto estresada y traumatizada por aquella escena se pone un tanto paranoica y comienza a gritonearle al conductor, cuando Serena creía que estaba sacando hasta el último soplo de adrenalina, la puerta del auto se abre y la figura de alguien ya conocido se hace notar, dejando a la rubia pasmada por la impresión…

_-Pero que… - la rubia se queda estática y sin habla_

_-Oye bombón, que te sucede – el ojiazul se acerca a la rubia y le reclama_

_-Oye Seiya no me grites, que te pasa, casi me atropellas – la rubia se agita y comienza gritarle al ojiazul_

_-¡¡Yo!! Pero si tú fuiste quien no se fijo para atravesar la calle, en que estas pensando… - el ojiazul se defiende pero es interrumpido por la rubia_

_-Eso no te importa, eres un descuidado – la rubia se cruza de brazos y se voltea_

_-Pero que rara eres, en vez de agradecer que no te paso nada, ahora me regañas, quien te entiende – Seiya cruza sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza y bufa un poco por aquella actitud de la rubia_

_-Tú no sabes nada – la rubia cambia un poco su semblante a uno triste, dejando sorprendido al ojiazul_

_-Oye, bombón estas bien – el ojiazul se acerca lentamente algo preocupado – lo siento bombón, yo solo me moleste porque casi te atropello y nunca me lo perdonaría, si te hiciera algún daño – el ojiazul toma a Serena de las manos_

_-Perdóname Seiya, sé que no fue tu culpa, lo que pasa es que me siento algo distraída y es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que hay veces que no puedo concentrarme, es todo – la rubia alza su rostro dejando ver unas lagrimas_

_-Bombón… – Seiya seca esas lagrimas – todos tenemos malos días, no te preocupes… además te ves mejor cuando sonríes – el ojiazul guiña su ojo pícaramente provocando que la rubia se sonroje levemente_

Después de que el ojiazul tranquilizo un poco a Serena, éste la llevo a tomar un helado pues sabía que eso le ayudaría a sentirse mejor; cuando el sol se metió y empezó a obscurecer, ambos optaron por regresar a la casa pues mama Ikuko prepararía un festín para la cena, sin embargo, algo muy pero muy fuera de lo común sorprendió a los dos jóvenes al entrar a la casa de la familia Tsukino…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Valla, espero que les haya gustado este capi, trate de hacerlo un poco más largo que los otros…no se olviden de dejar sus valiosas opiniones ya que me ayudan a mejorar mi trabajo


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas aquellas personitas que leen esta historia, aquí les tengo el siguiente capi, espero les agrade pues creo que le falto algo pero no sé, espero me ayuden a mejorar con sus opiniones… ¡¡Gracias!!

Capitulo 6

El sol se ha metido y empieza a obscurecer en la ciudad de Tokio y en un vecindario tranquilo, dos jóvenes caminan hacia la entrada de la casa de la familia Tsukino. Cuando el ojiazul y la rubia abren la puerta, se topan con una gran sorpresa; Seiya y mucho menos Serena creían lo que veían, un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 3 años, cabello lila y ojos azules les sonreía muy entretenido con una pequeña pelota y atrás de él, un impaciente Yaten trataba de agarrar al niño para que no se saliera…

_Pero que sucede aquí – el ojiazul pregunta conmocionado a su hermano _

_Valla, pues parece ser que es el hermano menor de Serena – el ojiverde alza al pequeño pues mama Ikuko se lo había encargado minutos antes de que ellos llegasen a la casa_

_Así que tu hermano bombón, no pensé que tuvieras más hermanos – el ojiazul se dirige a la rubia pero esta parecía perdida – Bombón… estas bien – el ojiazul pasa su mano frente a la cara de la rubia pero sigue sin reaccionar_

_Parece que se quedo ida, habrá tenido muerte cerebral – el ojiverde se burla de la rubia mientras sostiene al niño_

_¡Yaten! No seas grosero – el ojiazul frunce el seño mientras mueve a la rubia para que despertara de su letargo_

_¡Eh! Que paso, porque haces eso Seiya – la rubia se molesta por el trato del ojiazul y antes de poder decir algo, mama Ikuko la interrumpe_

_Pero qué bueno que llegan, ya esta lista la cena – mama Ikuko se sorprende de ver a todos callados - pero que sucede, porque todos están tan callados, Serena lleva a tu hermanito a la mesa para darle de cenar, por favor_

_Pe… pe… pero mama – la rubia no sabe ni que contestar pues lo sucedido la dejo pasmada_

_Pero nada, anda que la cena se enfría, no dejes que nuestros invitados, carguen con la responsabilidad – mama Ikuko toma al pequeño de los brazos de Yaten y se lo pasa a la rubia aún conster_nada

Yaten al notar la cara de la rubia, no hizo más que mofarse de la desventura de Serena y aunque Seiya lo regaño, a éste no le importo mucho, por lo que se retiro de ahí, riéndose a más no poder; 

mientras Seiya movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa, no pudo dejar de mirar a la rubia y al niño y pensar que ciertamente tenían un parecido, pero era algo extraño que no lo hubieran visto o sabido de él, si es que vivía en aquella casa.

Serena tardo en reaccionar pero observo al niño y de inmediato a Seiya y para disimular lo ocurrido solo sonrió nerviosamente comentándole al ojiazul, que el niño estaba encargado con una tía segunda y que ahora lo traían de vuelta para la casa, pues solo se quedaría un día mientras ellos se acoplaban a su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, el ojiazul no se trago nada de lo que le había dicho Serena, pero para no hacer más grande el lio, opto por darle el avión a la rubia y solo sonrió de igual manera en señal de entendimiento.

Una vez que las cosas parecían calmarse, todos pasan al comedor para cenar; durante la cena, el niño parecía estar muy feliz de que mama Ikuko le diera de comer, que Sami lo tratara muy bien y que jugara con él en la mesa, por su lado Yaten y Taiki se portaban indiferentes a la situación, Seiya observaba la situación y a la vez veía a la rubia distraída y en su cabeza un sinfín de preguntas, comenzaron a rondar; Serena no alzo la mirada durante la cena pues no entendía que podía estar haciendo ese pequeño en su casa, cuando era obvio que no tenía ningún hermanito, además de que la situación se le hacía muy familiar, ya que en la pelea contra Galaxia Chibi-Chibi también apareció de la nada.

La cena transcurrió rápido y algo silenciosa, pues ni los Kou ni la rubia dijeron palabra alguna; mama Ikuko en compañía de Sami levantaron la mesa, mientras Yaten y Taiki lavaban los platos, y por último el ojiazul sería el encargado de secar y guardar todo dentro de la cocina, pues Serena se había subido a su habitación junto con el pequeño; una vez dentro de su habitación, Serena extrañada llama a Luna para contarle lo del nuevo integrante pero ésta parece no responder…

_Valla, cuando necesito de luna, nunca esta… - la rubia se detiene un poco a ver al pequeño – de donde habrá venido, que será lo que está pasando – Serena solo puede sentir preocupación pues lo que sucede no es normal_

Mientras Serena espera por Luna, ella y el pequeño niño juguetean un poco hasta que después de tanto ir y venir, el pequeñín se quedo tan agotado que se quedo dormido en los brazos de la rubia, ésta llevo al bebe al cuarto de su mama pues supuso que estaría la cuna ahí; cuando deja al niño en su cuna, Serena no sabía sin llorar, reír, enojarse, preocuparse o todo al mismo tiempo por lo que más confundida que nunca regreso a su habitación para ver si luna ya había llegado, sin embargo, ésta no llego y la rubia opto por tratar de dormir.

La noche seguía su curso y Serena por más que trataba de conciliar el sueño, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas en la cama hasta que desesperada se levanta y decide bajar a la cocina para comer un bocadillo y despejar un poco su mente; antes de llegar a la cocina se da cuenta que hay una pequeña luz prendida y un poco asustada a ver qué o quién está dentro de la cocina pero…

_¡Seiya! Eres tu… - la rubia hace una pausa mientras nota al ojiazul con un bocadillo en la boca – pensé que eras un ladron o algo así, que haces aquí – la rubia más tranquila prende la luz _

_Bombón, tu tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh? – Seiya cierra el refrigerador y termina su bocado – quieres algo de comer – el ojiazul ofrece de su plato_

_Bueno y que comes – La rubia acepta y ambos se sientan a la mesa_

_Y porque no puedes dormir, si se puede saber – el ojiazul pregunta curioso_

_Pues… - Serena hace una peque pausa pues sabe que tiene que decirle una mentira piadosa a su acompañante pues no podía decirle que el niño no era su hermano y que todo era una confusión – es que yo…_

_Bueno, no hay problema si no quieres platicar, yo solo me desperté porque el hambre me gano y bueno pues tenía que llenar mi estomago – el ojiazul sonríe mientras se toca la barriga_

_Hay Seiya… tu nunca tienes remedio verdad – la rubia toma un bocadillo algo molesta_

_Oye bombón – el ojiazul más serio – sobre lo de anoche, yo… - Seiya trataba de abordar el tema_

_Que de anoche – la rubia por un momento se sonrojo levemente al recordar aquel beso _

_Pues… te pido una disculpa pues fui muy descortés – el ojiazul habla con cierto nerviosismo_

_¡Ah! Eso… - Serena voltea hacia el ojiazul y con una ligera sonrisa y brillo sin igual en sus ojos celestes – No te preocupes, la verdad no estuvo tan mal_

_¡Eh! – El ojiazul se quedo sorprendido de aquella reacción – Bueno yo pensé que te había molestado, por eso prometo que no volverá a pasar, de verdad lo siento – el ojiazul se sonroja un poco_

_Ya te dije que no hay problema, además tu el gran Seiya, el galán de galanes, no puede estar hablando en serio ¿o si? – la rubia en tono burlón se dirige al ojiazul con una sonrisa picara_

Seiya se quedo atónito, no supo que responder ante aquella rubia que estaba empezando a conocer y que sin darse cuenta iba tomando lugar en su corazón.

_Sabes, ya me voy a dormir – la rubia bosteza y se levanta de la mesa dejando su plato en el lava platos – duerme bien galán – la rubia se acerca al ojiazul y besa su mejilla suavemente_

Seiya algo contrariado acepta el beso de la rubia eh instintivamente antes de que Serena se alejara, la tomo del brazo, la giro hacia él y le planto un beso; beso que no desagrado a la rubia pues ella también le correspondió, sin embargo, el momento se interrumpió porque se oyó un ruido en la escalera y ambos al mismo tiempo se separaron sonrojados como un par de tomates.

_Bueno pues ahora si me voy a dormir, duerme bien Seiya – la rubia todavía sonrojada y nerviosa se despide y sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación_

_Buenas noches… bombón – el ojiazul se toca sus labios y solo suspira_

Cuando la rubia estuvo en su habitación vio a luna y rápidamente la regaño por haberse salido sin avisar pues tenía algo urgente que contarle, por su lado luna que había visto algo del beso, se limito a escuchar a la rubia pero al momento de llegar a la situación del niño, Luna se sorprendió y preocupo en seguida, fue cuando platico con la rubia más a fondo diciéndole que salió para platicar con las sailor exteriores sobre algunos cambios que ella había percibido desde hace algún tiempo y que éstas le comentaron que quizá podía pasar algo ya que Setsuna que había ido a la puerta del tiempo, no se había reportado.

Serena se sorprendió de aquel relato y se preocupo pues entonces no solo era ella quien percibía algo extraño en el ambiente, sino que el resto de las sailor también lo hacían a su manera; cuando luna noto el cambio de ánimo de la rubia para no seguirla preocupando le pregunto algunos detalles sobre aquel beso con Seiya…

_Pero luna… ¿Nos viste? – Serena comienza a ponerse de muchos colores_

_Tranquila Serena, no es malo lo que haces, demás se ve a leguas que le gustas mucho a Seiya - luna musita con una sonrisa_

_Lo crees – Serena se sonroja aun más pues la imagen se le viene a la cabeza – pues yo… _

_Anda, luego soñaras con Seiya, mejor duérmete ya que mañana encontraremos alguna solución con las chicas, además, dices que es un niño pequeño como Chibi-chibi, así que no puede ser de todo malo – luna se acomoda mientras la rubia se mete en las cobijas_

_Supongo que tienes razón – La rubia se acomoda y por unos momentos piensa en el pequeño – buenas noches luna_

_Si duerme bien – luna observa hacia la ventana y en su mente se pregunta si una nueva batalla se aproxima_

Mientras Seiya trata de conciliar el sueño, la imagen del beso lo invade llenándolo de muchas sensaciones que no había experimentado con nadie más, sin embargo, una imagen fuerte asalta su mente haciéndolo levantarse bruscamente pues por unos segundos aquella imagen se volvió brutal y muy violenta; Seiya no entendía muy bien que había pasado pero sabía que no podía ser algo bueno ya que después de todo lo que habían vivido esa simple imagen no tendría porque molestarle o preocuparle, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos y tratar de descansar.

La noche paso y el día se hizo presente en la casa de la familia Tsukino, Serena algo adormilada por la desvelada de la noche anterior, bajo a desayunar algo desganada y de nueva cuenta pregunto por el trió de los Kou y de igual forma Sami le contesto que ellos salieron muy temprano y que quizá regresaran muy tarde; mama Ikuko por su parte le pidió a Serena cuidara de su pequeño hermano mientras ella llevaba a Sami con un compañerito de éste…

Está bien mama, no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él, nada más que lo llevare conmigo pues veré a las chicas en la casa de Rei

Está bien, solo cuídate mucho y no llegues tarde – mama Ikuko se despide de la rubia y del pequeño y sale de la casa en compañía de Sami

Serena no podía creer que le hiciera de niñera una vez más, la única diferencia era que ahora sería un niño y se preguntaba si sería tan difícil como con Chibi-chibi; luna por su lado se presenta eh inmediatamente es perseguida por el pequeño que al parecer gusta de los gatos, Serena muy divertida observa la escena , pero al ver que luna estaba cada vez mas acorralada por el pequeño, opta por alzar al bebe e irse a cambiar, para ir a ver a las chicas y de una vez hablaran sobre el tema de seguridad nacional.

En casa de Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy platican con la pelinegra sobre aquello que Serena les pudo comentar horas antes por teléfono ya que era sumamente extraño que un bebe llegara de nuevo a su casa y se hiciera pasar por el hermano de la rubia…

_Pues debe de haber una explicación – Lita se cruza de brazos _

_Creen que sea hijo de Serena – Mina se pregunta_

_Pero Darien ya no está, recuerdan – Rei interviene_

_Pero entonces quien es ese pequeño que llego a casa de Serena y porque la mama de Serena lo reconoce como su hijo, la verdad todo es muy extraño – Amy comenta preocupada_

_Y que debemos hacer, ese niño llego de algún lado, que tal que es hermanito de chibi-chibi – Mina comenta_

_No puede ser, recuerda que chibi-chibi era la parte buena de Sailor Galaxia, que fue liberada cuando Sailor Moon la salvo de caos – Lita responde_

_Pero entonces, que debemos hacer – Amy pregunta _

_Yo creo que debemos esperar a ver qué sucede, si algo nos tiene que enseñar el pequeño, tarde o temprano sucederá, ¿no lo creen? Mientras apoyemos a Serena – Rei trata de levantar el ánimo de sus amigas_

En el centro de la ciudad, los Three Lights tienen una rueda de prensa donde están hablando sobre el próximo álbum del grupo que contendrá canciones nuevas con un estilo diferente, las preguntas eran muchas y el tiempo fue poco, sin embargo, dos de las preguntas sobresalientes, fue el saber cuándo darán un concierto simultaneo con la violinista Michiru Kaioh y si es que pensaban quedarse definitivamente en la ciudad.

Después de la rueda de prensa los jóvenes Kou salieron a una tienda de discos para la firma de autógrafos que duraría unas tres horas. En casa de Rei, Serena y el resto del grupo platican sobre lo acontecido en casa de la rubia, sin embargo el niño causo mucha fascinación pues eran tan lindo que llamaba la atención de todas, era como si se hipnotizaran antes el pequeño y sin darse cuenta no dieron mucha importancia a lo que en realidad las había reunido en aquel lugar.

En otra dimensión, en la habitación del tiempo, Sailor Plut despierta algo desorientada pues aparentemente no recordaba que había sucedido exactamente y como despertó en el suelo, era como si lo anterior a lo de su desvanecimiento se le hubiera borrado por completo de la cabeza; confundía y algo asustada, se queda pensativa en aquel lugar tratando de hacer memoria pero su mente permanecía como con amnesia, ya que recordaba que vigilaba la puerta del tiempo y que por unos momentos observo algo en la puerta del futuro, pero después de eso, su mente se nubla por completo dejando la incógnita por un lado.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Bueno creo que este quedo larguito igual que el anterior, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, más adelante saldrán a la luz muchas cosas, así que les pido paciencia… gracias por su atención… me despido, hasta el siguiente capi… no se les olviden sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos y todas las que siguen en sintonía, espero que el siguiente capi que les presento a continuación les agrade… no se les olvide dejar sus lindos reviews

Capitulo 7

Después de ese fin de semana lleno de sorpresas, los días avanzaron en aparente calma pues las victimas siguieron apareciendo esporádicamente sin que el atacante diera la cara directamente.

Otra semana comenzó una vez más en la vida de las scouts y de los famosos Three Lights; Yaten, Taiki, Seiya y Serena, salen todas las mañanas juntos hacia la escuela y durante su estadía en el salón de clases, todos llevan a cabo sus actividades; Taiki y Amy como es de esperarse, se disputan los primeros lugares en todo el colegio, por su parte Rei, Lita y Yaten aunque no obtengan el primer lugar pasan siempre con buenas calificaciones todos sus parciales, sin embargo, no todos podían decir lo mismo, pues Mina, Serena y Seiya pasaban siempre con la calificación mínima aprobatoria.

Los días eran muy tranquilos a excepción de las personas que llegaban a salir en las noticias; Serena y compañía se reunían frecuentemente haciendo planes y descubriendo nuevas teorías sobre el posible enemigo y la mayoría de las respuestas pensaban que podían provenir del supuesto hermanito de la rubia, pues de éste angelical bebe emanaba una gran energía que no parecía ser mala pero tampoco mostraba ser buena, por lo que las dudas seguían en aumento entre las sailor scouts.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya dedicaban su tiempo en parte a ser un grupo musical famoso, lleno de compromisos y actividades; por otra parte eran personas con una misión en su vida, la cual era encontrar a la persona poseedora de la luz de la esperanza y destruirla, sin embargo, el tiempo se les está agotando y las personas candidatas no han dado el resultado esperado.

En el siglo XXX, la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal es cubierta por una energía negativa muy poderosa, la cual mantiene a todo el reino bajo una enorme hambruna y el responsable de aquella devastación yace muy cómodo, sentado en el trono que durante mucho tiempo perteneció a la Neo Reina Serenity; aquel individuo que fue capaz de crear tanto terror en aquel lugar es un enviado de Caos, el cual es el líder de una familia de asesinos muy poderosa en toda la galaxia y quizá del universo, es por eso que previendo aquel embate de las fuerzas oscuras, la heredera al trono, tuvo que huir y esconderse en compañía de sus mejores amigos.

La chica de cabellera rosada conocida como Rini, se encontraba en las ruinas de Esika, lugar que fue olvidado por seguridad del reino y sus habitantes; en dicho sitio la princesa, en compañía de Nero y Yerumi, planean la manera de poder ayudar, no solamente a sus padres y a la gente que vivía en paz en el reino, sino también salvar su presente y quizá el pasado también.

De vuelta al siglo XXI, un nuevo día hace su aparición en la ciudad de Tokio, es casi la última clase del día y quizá la más aburrida, pues la profesora no tiene mucho sentido del humor para interactuar en su clase, sin embargo, este día no será tan aburrido como los otros pues la profesora Ayako les tiene una sorpresa para el termino del parcial…

_Valla chicos y chicas_ – la profesora Ayako hace su aparición dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa – _Para este parcial, les traigo un proyecto muy interesante y muy pero muy divertido, que estoy segura les gustara _– Ayako sonríe más de la cuenta haciendo que todos los estudiantes del salón pongan cara de signo de interrogación – _sucede que para este parcial, el proyecto se llevara a cabo de la siguiente manera_ – Ayako comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón – _los proyectos serán realizados entre parejas y la practica tendrá una duración de una semana aproximadamente donde aprenderán a tener responsabilidades y como manejas diversas situaciones_ – Ayako exponía ciertos puntos del proyecto, pero es interrumpida por Yaten

_Y qué tipo de proyecto es, suena interesante – el ojiverde se expresa de una manera desafiante pues a él le gustan mucho los retos_

_Qué bueno que pregunta, joven Kou, el proyecto será en tener un matrimonio durante una semana y hacer prácticas aquí en el salón de diversas situaciones para su evaluación y dependiendo de los resultados obtenidos durante esa semana, serán las calificaciones obtenidas en el parcial – cuando Ayako termino, no solo la cara de Yaten cambio, sino la del resto de salón también_

Todos comenzaron a preguntarse entre sí, sobre lo que habían escuchado por parte de la profesora Ayako pues en la escuela era relativamente nuevo pensar en un proyecto de esa naturaleza donde el objetivo principal era concientizar y responsabilizar a los estudiantes para su futura vida fuera del ámbito estudiantil.

Las parejas quedaron de la siguiente manera, enfocándonos a los protagonistas de esta historia:

Yaten – Mina

Taiki – Amy

Eliot – Lita

Sasuke – Rei

Seiya – Serena

La mayoría del salón quedo inconforme con la pareja que le toco pero la profesora Ayako no dio concesiones a ningún estudiante, y para ser más entretenido el parcial, llevo un carrito en cuyo interior venían muñecos tamaño real en forma de bebes para cada matrimonio; pero no todo quedo ahí, pues los muñecos no eran ordinarios ya que todos contenían en su interior unos sensores con tecnología muy avanzada, que también evaluarían el comportamiento de los padres y de igual forma influirían en las calificaciones finales del proyecto.

Cuando la clase termino y el salón casi estuvo vacio, Mina estaba muy emocionada pues no solo estaría casada con Yaten sino que además tendría un bebe con él; el ojiverde por su parte se encontraba más que malhumorado pues la idea de ser papa no le latía mucho y pues el estar casado y mas con Mina, no era algo de lo que estuviera a gusto o al menos eso pensaba en esos momentos.

Amy y Taiki rápidamente repartieron responsabilidades pues ellos tomaban muy en serio su competencia por obtener el primero lugar en toda la escuela y esta clase no sería la excepción.

Lita y Eliot también platicaron sobre como acomodarían su situación para obtener una buena nota en el parcial; por su parte Rei y Sasuke también planearon su situación para terminar con una buena nota este proyecto.

Por último Seiya y Serena no dejaban de cambiar de colores, pues la idea de ser un matrimonio y además de ser padres les llego como de golpe, sin embargo, les ayudaría mucho el hecho de vivir juntos pues ambos tendrían la responsabilidad de tiempo completo y no solo en clases sino en el hogar también.

En casa de la familia Tsukino, Serena llego solo con Seiya pues Yaten y Taiki estarían con sus respectivas compañeras de proyecto; una vez dentro el ojiazul y la rubia observaron un recado de parte de mama Ikuko que decía, que estaría fuera en compañía de Sami y el pequeño Ishi y no llegarían hasta en la noche como a las ocho por lo que tendrían que prepararse de comer…

_Bueno bomboncito, estaremos solos un buen rato, que deseas hacer – el ojiazul pregunta pues nota un tanto nerviosa a la rubia_

_Pues yo creo que debemos ver a este muñeco o bebe pues parece que tiene hambre – la rubia sostenía el muñeco y este comenzó a llorar_

_Tú crees – el ojiazul se tapo los oídos ante aquel llanto – si que los hacen bien reales_

_Porque no te fijas en el librito de instrucciones, quizá ahí este la respuesta – la rubia cargo al bebe para tratar de que dejara de llorar_

El ojiazul busco en el interior del libro de instrucciones y encontró que el mecanismo del muñeco reacciona igual a las necesidades propias de los bebes y que estas eran la alimentación, las necesidades fisiológicas, el sueño y la interacción entre los padres para con él para estimular al muñeco con reacciones propias de los bebes en desarrollo.

Mientras Seiya leía las instrucciones, ayudaba a la rubia para darle de comer al muñeco bebe, preparando una mamila de un líquido especial; dichos objetos venían en el paquete junto con pañales y todos los objetos que fueran necesarias durante la semana de prácticas.

_Valla sí que es trabajo cuidar un bebe – la rubia comenta mientras observa como el ojiazul se encarga del muñeco_

_Pues solo hay que tenerles paciencia, no crees – el ojiazul tranquilo responde, dejando a la rubia con sorpresa pues nunca se imagino que el ojiazul fuera bueno para cuidar niños_

_Bueno y como le vamos a poner, digo ya que será nuestro bebe durante una semana, no podemos decirle muñeco o bebe siempre ¿¿no?? – la rubia lleva su mano hacia su cabeza en señal de que estaba pensando_

_Tienes razón, pongámosle Seiya Junior – el ojiazul guiña su ojo pícaramente_

_No tienes remedio verdad – la rubia se molesta un poco_

_Que tiene de malo, Seiya Junior es un bueno nombre – el ojiazul se burla un poco de la situación_

_Y si primero vemos que nos toco, que tal que es niña y tú ya le pusiste nombre de niño – la rubia toma al muñeco y le quita el pañal con cuidado pues éste automáticamente hacia muecas y movimientos_

_Y bien… que es – el ojiazul se asoma extrañado_

_Pues… - la rubia se sonríe _

_Que es, vamos dime – algo entusiasmado irónicamente_

_Pues es niña, así que Seiya Jr. está descartado entiendes… - la rubia coloca de nuevo el pañal _

_Y que nombre sugiere su eminencia – el ojiazul habla sarcásticamente_

_Pues… - la rubia hace una pausa y como de rayo, el nombre de Rini asalta su mente – ¡Rini! Llamémosla Rini, ¿qué te parece?_

_¡Eh! – el ojiazul se sorprende - ¿Rini? – Seiya frunce el seño – pues si tú quieres por mi está bien _

_Bueno entonces serás Rini – la rubia sonríe mientras alza a la bebe de plástico Rini_

Durante el día Seiya y Serena compartieron increíblemente sus responsabilidades como padres; por su lado Yaten y Mina no iban tan mal, pues el ojiverde noto un lado que no había podido ver en la rubia y le estaba empezando a agradar. Amy y Taiki tuvieron un poco de problema al principio, pero pronto se acoplaron el uno con el otro y los pequeños detalles que existían comenzaron a disminuirse. Por último, Lita y Rei hacían lo propio con sus propios compañeros de clase.

El primer día transcurrió sin mucho percance entre los concursantes por llamarlos de alguna manera pues aunque aparentemente era una tarea fácil, no todo es como se pinta; Yaten y Mina acordaron que se quedarían un día y un día con el bebe, Taiki y Amy acordaron que en el día él estaría con el bebe y en las noches con ella, Lita y su compañero acordaron que también se repartirían al bebe en el día, por su parte Rei como toda chica moderna, le dejo la responsabilidad a su compañero pues ella seria la que saldría a trabajar y solo podría ayudarlo mientras estuviera 

en descanso; Serena y Seiya fueron más conservadores que la pelinegra y ambos cuidaban del bebe en todo momento aunque el ojiazul tuviera actividades como integrante del grupo Three Lights.

En los siguientes días, a la hora de la clase, todos llevaban a sus bebes y la profesora evaluaba cada situación que el bebe provocara (ir al baño, dormir o comer) además de que día con día la profesora ponía ejercicios de situaciones reales donde pasaban de dos a tres matrimonios, analizando el problema detenidamente y de esa manera llegar obtener el mejor resultado posible.

En el día cuatro, Mina – Yaten, Amy – Taiki y Seiya – Serena pasarían al frente para demostrar como resolverían una situación muy común que normalmente pasa en un matrimonio joven con poca experiencia; la profesora Ayako paso primero a Amy y a Taiki, la situación a resolver era sobre que el esposo, en este caso Taiki se quedase sin trabajo y Amy tuviera que cargar con la manutención de la casa en lo que su esposo consiguiera trabajo pues ambos trabajaban.

El escenario se monta, Amy está en la sala descansando y leyendo un periódico; en ese momento Taiki llega un poco preocupado por lo sucedido en el trabajo.

_Hola cariño, como te fue – Amy pregunta_

_Pues no muy bien – Taiki contesta sentándose en la sala_

_Que sucede Taiki, ocurrió algo – Amy pregunta preocupada_

_Es que sucede que me liquidaron en mi trabajo – Taiki responde afligido_

Amy tarda en contestar pero al final sugiere a Taiki que ella lo apoyara mientras éste encuentra otro empleo; la profesora Ayako califico a los chicos sin decirles aún el resultado y de inmediato paso a Serena y a Seiya; la situación ahora sería si ellos tuvieran una hija adolescente que quisiera salir con su novio a una fiesta, pero ésta será a las afueras de la ciudad y la hija quisiera quedarse en el lugar de la fiesta, siendo Rei la supuesta hija adolescente de la pareja.

El escenario es el mismo, Serena y Seiya están sentados en la sala viendo TV; en ese momento, Rei entra en escena preguntando a sus padres si la pueden dejar ir a aquella fiesta que a donde irán todos sus compañeros de clase.

_Mama, Papa… quisiera pedirles permiso para acudir a una fiesta esta noche – Rei habla con un tono suave_

_Y donde será la fiesta – Serena pregunta mientras el ojiazul espera la respuesta_

_Bu… bueno pues será en las afueras de la ciudad y como no habrá quien pueda traerme, espero me dejen quedar en casa de mi amiga Sayil, que será el lugar de la fiesta – la pelinegra actúa con nerviosismo_

_Bueno pues si Seiya está de acuerdo, te dejare ir, de lo contrario, te quedaras y sabrás que es por tu bien – la rubia se expreso maduramente dejando a todos con el ojo cuadrado_

_¡¡Que!!... Pero… - Rei se sorprende_

_Bueno pues, yo creo que ya que es en las afueras de la ciudad y tú no tienes edad para quedarte en ningún lado que no sea tu casa, yo creo que te quedaras con las ganas de ir, pero si en verdad quieres ir, Serena y yo te acompañaremos pero no a la fiesta, sino mas bien te dejamos ahí, y ella y yo nos iremos a otro lado cercano al lugar y después de un rato pasamos por ti y listo – el ojiazul sereno hablo con madures de igual manera dejando a Yaten y a Taiki sorprendidos._

La profesora se sorprendió de aquellas palabras pues ni Serena ni Seiya habían mostrado tanta madures para expresarse, así que de igual manera los califico y por último paso a Yaten y a Mina, donde la situación sería que el esposo compro una televisión de plasma de 60" pero no le consulto a su esposa el gasto que hizo generando un problema que debe resolverse en los mejores términos.

El escenario sigue en pie, Mina y Yaten se encuentran leyendo cada uno un libro y en eso suena el timbre, Yaten abre la puerta y se da cuenta que el televisor que compro ha llegado pero no contaba con que Mina sufriría un ataque de enojo al ver que su dinero había sido gastado en ese aparato tan costoso.

Ya viste Mina, al fin podre ver mis películas favoritas y tu podrás ver tus novelas favoritas, no es fantástico – el ojiverde actúa emocionado

_Pero que dices Yaten, cuanto costo esa cosa, es enorme – Mina se sorprende _

_Lo del dinero es lo de menos, lo importante es que pensé en ti y supuse que te gustaría – Yaten se acerca a la rubia_

_Pero… - Mina comienza a ser seducida por el ojiverde – ya que insistes, pero como vamos a pagarlo _

_Pues ya veremos, recuerda que soy un integrante de Three Lights – el ojiverde se sonríe_

_Eso es verdad, hay Yaten es como un regalo de bodas verdad – Mina desvaría un poco dejando a todos sorprendidos_

_MMM… Mina no te tomes tan en serio las cosas… - el ojiverde comento muy a su estilo haciendo que casi todo el salón se riera de aquella escena_

La profesora tomo cada detalle para su evaluación final que se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día, así que dio por terminada su clase; al sonar la campana, todos estaban más que molidos por el día…

_Como nos habrá ido – Mina pregunta preocupada_

_Nos va a ir bien, se los aseguro – Amy es optimista_

_Pues eso espero, de verdad necesito este crédito para pasar la materia – el ojiazul interviene_

_Tienes razón Seiya, tu papel de padre ejemplar tendrá que ayudarte a pasar – el ojiverde se burla_

_Yo creo que todos pasamos con buenas calificaciones – Taiki agrega su comentario_

_Pues entonces no hay de preocuparnos, mañana seremos libres – Rei con una gran sonrisa se despide_

El día termino y todos estaban ansiosos por saber cómo les había ido en su semana de prueba, cuando todos están en clase, la profesora Ayako anuncia por parejas, las calificaciones obtenidas en el proyecto; como era de esperarse, los protagonistas pasaron bien la materia y Serena y Seiya agradecieron la A pues con eso amarraban la materia para no irse a extraordinario, Amy y Taiki muy a su pesar se conformaron con la calificación, Rei y Lita no dijeron gran cosa y Yaten y Mina aprendieron a trabajar en equipo sin pelearse uno con el otro.

Otra semana termino para Serena que se encontraba descansando en su cuarto y que de pronto sintió un fuerte escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo y una extraña imagen se hizo presente en su mente, la cual la dejo muy preocupada, pues pareciera ser que algo terrible fuera a ocurrir. Para las sailor scouts, esto apenas comenzaba pues a pesar de tener cierta paz, el cambio estaba cerca y quizá más aún la última batalla que en esta ocasión seria más fuerte que la anterior.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto subiré el que sigue y espero les guste


	8. Chapter 8

Agradezco su apoyo a la historia, los personajes de Sailor Moon no pertenecen, pero me ayudan a crear nuevas locuras, espero disfruten el siguiente capítulo… con todo cariño para ustedes

Capitulo 8

El día está muy soleado en la ciudad de Tokio y cinco chicas están tratando de hablar por teléfono en cinco diferentes cabinas, todas han tratado de comunicarse desde hace un buen rato, al lugar donde será el próximo concierto de los Three Lights pero no han obtenido resultado, hasta que Mina obtiene una respuesta; todas las chicas se reúnen para ver que les dicen sobre los boletos pero lo único que reciben en una grabación que decía que los boletos estaban agotados.

Muy desilusionadas de aquel inconveniente, Serena y compañía, deciden irse a tomar algo para el calor en la cafetería donde usualmente van; una vez sentadas y con sus respectivas bebidas, Rei comienza a reclamarle a Serena que fue su culpa el que no obtuvieran boletos pues ella al estar tan cerca de Three Lights debía pedirles entradas a ellos pero gracias a que era tan descuidada y olvidadiza pues no pudo hacerlo a tiempo por eso se quedarían afuera sin poder verlos y ni como comprar en la reventa pues también esos boletos se encontraban agotados.

Lita y Amy trataron de suavizar a Rei pues aunque tenía razón, culpar a Serena no resolvía el problema, Mina por su lado trataba de animar a Serena diciéndole que no tenia porque sentirse mal, pues a final de cuentas podían verlos en otra ocasión; Serena estaba triste por lo sucedido, pero como ángeles caídos del cielo, Michiru y Haruka se presentaron ante las chicas con una serie de boletos, los cuales pretendían regalarles a la chicas…

_Pero Michiru, de donde sacaste esos boletos, que también son fans de los Three Lights – Mina con cara picara hace su comentario algo fuera de lugar_

_Supongo que aún no lo saben verdad – Haruka se cruza de brazos_

_Que es lo que no sabemos – Rei pregunta intrigada_

_Pues que Michiru y ese grupo, actuaran en un concierto simultáneo, mañana en la noche - Haruka da un sorbo a su taza de café_

_Eso es verdad Michiru – Amy se sorprende_

_Oye Haruka y que es un concierto simultaneo – Serena inocentemente pregunta dejando a todos boquiabiertos_

_¡¡Hay Serena!! Tú nunca sabes nada – Rei se molesta_

_Un concierto simultaneo, es cuando dos o más artistas actúan juntos en el escenario – Mina responde la duda de su amiga_

_Bueno pues… nosotros nos retiramos, las esperamos en la noche – Michiru se pone de pie junto con Haruka y ambos salen del lugar_

_Valla que bien, ahora si vamos a poder estar bien cerca de Three Lights y de Michiru, que concierto tan bueno va a hacer este – Mina, Lita y Rei suspiran juntas_

_Bueno chicas pues hay que ponernos lindas para la noche, recuerden que nos veremos en la estación del tren para llegar todas juntas… entiendes Serena, no te vayas a perder – Rei advierte a la rubia_

_Hay Rei… no seas tan enojona, nos vemos en la estación del tren a las siete en punto – Serena se habla un poco molesta_

Después de un rato de charlas sobre el concierto del día de mañana, cada una de las chicas, se despiden y van a sus respectivos hogares; cuando Serena llego a su casa, se dio cuenta que su madre le había dejado una nota, diciendo que saldría fuera junto con Sami e Ishi y que no regresaría hasta tarde; algo hambrienta, la rubia abre la alacena sacando una bolsa de frituras, que estaba dispuesta a comerse mientras viera la televisión.

La rubia se sentía aburrida pues ni siquiera podía ser molestada por Seiya para variar, sin embargo, algo la saco abruptamente de su letargo, pues en las noticias siguen sacando reportajes de personas que desaparecen y después son halladas inconscientes en diversos puntos de la ciudad, lo más curioso es que las personas que reciben el ataque, son normalmente personas que se dedican a hacer un bien a la sociedad; Serena observaba las notas y un sentimiento de impotencia y preocupación la comenzaron a inundar, hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

En otra parte de la ciudad, los Three Lights están a punto de tener otra víctima; un profesor de la universidad con especialidad en biología genética, en esta ocasión Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se transforman en lo que parecen ser tres figuras femeninas, la primera se dio a conocer como Sailor Star Fighter, la segunda como Sailor Star Healer y la tercera como Sailor Star Maker; éstas chicas con un aló de misterio rodearon al profesor Kenshi, éste algo confundido pensó que podría ser alguna clase broma pero en ese momento una sombra se apodero del cuerpo del profesor y una luz broto del cuerpo de aquel hombre, sin embargo, el resplandor duro poco y fue un hecho que aquel individuo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para poseer la luz de la esperanza.

Cuando las Sailor Stars se dieron cuenta de su fracaso, regresaron a su forma masculina pensando con preocupación que se tienen que dar prisa pues el tiempo se agota y las consecuencias serán muy altas si no hacen lo que vinieron a hacer a la tierra, Seiya algo preocupado por la situación pide a sus amigos calma, pues él tiene a alguien en mente que puede ayudarles ya que esa persona posee un bello resplandor que puede compararse con el de su princesa…

_Vamos Seiya, no digas tonterías – Yaten reclama_

_No son tonterías, esa chica tiene una gran luz cálida en su interior – el ojiazul se defiende_

_En eso tienes razón, pero en verdad quieres hacerla una víctima de Atlas – Taiki opina con frialdad_

_Taiki… - el ojiverde se sorprende de aquel comentario_

_Que… que quieres decir con eso – Seiya se pone nervioso_

_Sabes bien a lo que me refiero – Taiki lo ve con reto – a caso crees que no, nos hemos dado cuenta_

_Pero… - Seiya palidece un poco, pues se dio cuenta de su punto débil_

_Seiya, desde que llegamos a este planeta, no haces más que coquetear con esa chica de nombre Serena Tsukino y eso hace peligrar la operación, ¿ya se te olvido la princesa? - Taiki se cruza de brazos y habla fuertemente con el ojiazul_

_Así es Seiya, de verdad crees que ella te tendrá algún cariño si le dices ¿quién eres en realidad? O mejor aún, le dirás que tú eres responsable de aquellos ataques que tanto la preocupan – Yaten también comenta fríamente ante el ojiazul_

Seiya aprieta sus puños en señal de enojo pero sabía en el fondo que lo que decían sus amigos, era la verdad, como podía concentrarse en hacer bien su trabajo, cuando Serena estaba ahí a cada momento, como cambiar esa forma de mirar, esa sonrisa tierna y esos arranques de loquera que le dan; el ojiazul se sentía confundido y no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo una idea cruzo por su mente y era el poder decirle a su bombón quien en realidad es.

Tiempo más tarde en casa de la familia Tsukino, los Three Lights llegan a la casa, pero notan que todo está muy silencioso hasta que observan a Serena profundamente dormida en el sofá; Seiya al ver a su bombón, decide cargarla y llevarla hasta su recamara para que pudiera descansar mejor, Taiki y Yaten por su lado solo optan por esperar a que el ojiazul no llegue a meterlos en serios problemas por su terquedad de estar al lado de la rubia.

Dentro de la habitación de Serena, el ojiazul la acomoda en su cama con gran delicadeza a la rubia, para no despertarla, cuando Seiya dejo a su bombón dormida, curioso como siempre, noto que en el escritorio de la rubia, estaba un porta retrato donde Serena aparecía con un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, además de que ella lucia extremadamente feliz; en ese momento el ojiazul cambio su semblante, pues aquel chico se le hacía muy conocido de algún lado, pero en esos momentos su memoria no logro recordar de donde había visto ese rostro.

Momentos después de esa escena, Seiya salió de la habitación y con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta, después de eso, camino en dirección a su habitación, pensando una y otra vez que de no estar sintiendo algo por Serena, éste ya habría tomado ese hermoso resplandor que emana de ella; Yaten y Taiki sentados en la cama dentro de la habitación de Seiya, esperan ansiosos seguir con la conversación de hace un rato, ya que tienen otra víctima que quizá esta vez les sea de utilidad, pero que tendrán que esperar hasta el día de mañana después de la presentación para saber si es la persona que buscan o no.

Dentro de la habitación, los tres chicos platican sobre la temática que están siguiendo, obteniendo como resultado ninguna pista que les oriente hacia donde pudiera encontrarse la luz de la esperanza; Taiki y Yaten molestos por la situación y la actitud del ojiazul, sugieren la ida hacia la otra dimensión para poder hablar con Atlas, el ojiazul se opone pero sabe que es necesario ir a platicar con él, para que éste les dé más tiempo para encontrar la luz de la esperanza.

Después de un rato, los tres desaparecen y se transportan hacia la otra dimensión; en ese lugar Seiya, Yaten y Taiki son recibidos muy bien por los individuos que se encuentran ahí, los chicos caminan por un gran pasillo hasta que se topan con un sujeto alto de cabello plateado similar al ojiverde con ojos azules brillantes; dicho sujeto les indico que Atlas estaba ocupado pero que en momentos los atendería, los minutos pasaron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos loas tres se encontraban en aquella inmensa habitación que se encontraba rodeada de mucha oscuridad, tenía un estilo colonial pero era solo parte del encanto de aquella decoración obscura.

Atlas, un hombre alto, no muy corpulento de cabello grisáceo y ojos dorados se acerco a los tres chicos y amablemente les invito a que tomaran asiento pues al ser parte de la familia, siempre serian bien recibidos y mostrando una gran sonrisa les pregunto el porqué de su visita…

_Bueno, pues nosotros queríamos pedirle que no pierda la confianza en nosotros, pues de alguna u otra manera encontraremos a luz de la esperanza y la destruiremos para usted – Seiya es el primero en hablar mientras hace una reverencia, seguido por Yaten y Taiki_

_Sé que así será, pero eh visto que no han tenido suerte, seré condescendiente con ustedes porque han sido fieles desde que llegaron conmigo, pero… - Atlas hace una pequeña pausa _

_Pero… - Yaten se preocupa un poco_

_Pero no permitiré que siga habiendo errores, sino me veré en la necesidad de enviarles ayuda para que el trabajo se termine eficientemente – Atlas termina con autoridad su comentario_

_No habrá necesidad señor, todo está saliendo como debe de ser y ya estamos cerca, nada más que no es sencillo con tanta gente que vive en la tierra, es por eso que le pedimos que nos brinde tiempo para continuar con nuestra labor – Taiki se expresa con decisión _

_Sé que así será, no me fallen o habrá consecuencias – Atlas se pone de pie – ahora retírense porque estoy cansado, tienen mi confianza, no me vallan a decepcionar _

_No señor, con permiso – los tres hablan al mismo tiempo, haciendo reverencia y alejándose lentamente de aquel lugar_

Mientras en la otra dimensión no hay tiempo que pase, en la tierra ya es de día y Serena Tsukino se levanta muy a gusto pues su noche fue como pocas, en el comedor la rubia nota que una vez más está sola en casa pues mama Ikuko e Ishi fueron a hacer unas compras y quizá se tardarían un poco en regresar, por su parte Sami estaría en casa de un compañero de la escuela y pues ni luces de Seiya, Taiki o Yaten, así que decidió alistarse pronto, después de terminar su quehacer, para 

irse a casa de Rei y llegar más temprano con ella y salir juntas hacia el concierto simultaneo entre Three Lights y Michiru Kaiou de la noche.

En el templo Ikawa por la tarde Serena y Rei esperaban ansiosas al resto de las chicas para irse al lugar donde se realizaría el concierto; por su lado en el camerino de Three Lights, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten platican sobre lo que sería el concierto…

_Saben yo no quiero salir al escenario con personas extrañas – Yaten comenta con su típico toque de desconfianza_

_Si, quien será esa tal Michiru Kaiou – Taiki pregunta con preocupación_

_No se preocupen, solo saldremos a dar nuestra actuación, no debemos poner atención en pequeñeces, recuerden nuestra misión y lo venimos a hacer – Seiya responde con serenidad_

_Tienes razón, es solo que la energía que emana de esa chica es muy fuerte y… - Taiki se cruza de brazos_

_Taiki tiene razón, recuerdan esa vez en el parque, su energía es fuerte, no hay que confiarnos de más – Yaten agrega su opinión a la conversación_

_Lo sé, pero preocupándonos no resolveremos la cosas, mejor hay poner nuestro mejor empeño para tratar de localizar la luz de la esperanza – el ojiazul se levanta confiadamente _

_Es verdad, tenemos que continuar – Taiki también se pone de pie con un semblante más tranquilo_

_Pues yo tengo mi duda y no dejare mi guardia baja – Yaten frio como siempre solo se cruza de brazos_

En otra parte de la ciudad, un grupo de chicas está esperando con ansia la llegado del bus que las llevara al lugar donde el concierto se llevara a cabo en un par de horas; Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei y Serena están muy emocionadas pues sus boletos tienen la mejor vista de todo el lugar, además de estar unos pasos del escenario donde podrán observar al grupo sensación y a la violinista prodigio del medio del espectáculo.

Al llegar al estadio Kurama donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto, las chicas notan que hay una gran cantidad personas, en su mayoría mujeres; Mina y Serena inmediatamente voltearon su mirada hacia un puesto de comida y ya que su apetito no tenía limites emprendieron la huida hacia aquel puesto, seguidas por Lita, Rei y Amy un tanto avergonzadas. La hora se acerca y la multitud enloquece al apagarse las luces pues era indicativo de que el concierto estaba por empezar, las chicas no cabían de la emoción todo era un gritar y gritar, Haruka que también estaría en la presentación, se unió al grupo de Serena.

El concierto dio inicio, los primeros en interpretar fueron los Three Lights con su canción en Ingles "Search for your love", después Michiru interpreto un balada de su composición; todo el público se emocionaba cada vez más mientras el concierto avanzaba pues se fueron intercalando las 

canciones entre los intérpretes hasta que para el final de aquella magnífica presentación, ambos se reunirían en el escenario para interpretar un tema inédito llamado en Ingles "Silence" que llevaría solo música para el deleite de los fans.

Cuando el concierto termino, las chicas salieron para irse con Haruka a camerino pero al salir, de tantas personas que se encontraban todavía en el lugar, Haruka y Serena se separaron del grupo y no pudieron encontrar a las demás chicas aunque las buscaron por un rato; en el camerino de Michiru, Seiya entra con la sailor de agua y tratando de sacar alguna información se acerca peligrosamente a la chica, la sailor del agua noto al ojiazul y seductoramente acepta que aquel chico se acerque e inclusive le pide le ayude a desabrocharse el vestido, sin embargo, la diversión duro poco pues la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Haruka en compañía de Serena…

_Valla bombón, si que te has encontrado a un chico muy guapo – Seiya se sonríe sarcásticamente_

_Pero… - Serena se sonroja un poco_

_Hola, soy Seiya Kou – el ojiazul se acerca a saludar al rubio que llegaba_

_Haruka Tenou – el rubio toma la mano del ojiazul y la aprieta con mucha fuerza y entre murmullos le dice que salga de ahí_

_Bueno Michiru, estuviste genial, nos vemos bomboncito – el ojiazul se despide con una sonrisa_

Michiru con una sonrisa le dice a Serena que alcance a su amigo mientras ella y Haruka platican; la rubia algo confundida acepta y sale tras el ojiazul dejando a Haruka y a Michiru un poco apasionados; en el pasillo la rubia alcanza a Seiya y éste en en automático empieza a molestar de nuevo a Serena, ésta por su lado se defendió inteligentemente dejando al ojiazul con dudas…

_Dime bombón que relación llevas con esos dos – el ojiazul se pregunta_

_Pues ellos dos son mis amigos – la rubia camina victoriosa_

_No me digas que querías hacerle algo a la pobre de Michiru – la rubia se desquita_

_¡¡Yo!! Como crees, yo no hice nada – el ojiazul se pone nervioso_

_Entonces te pusiste celoso, ¿verdad? – la rubia se sonríe pícaramente_

_Pero como se te ocurre, yo no soy celoso – el ojiazul se voltea algo molesto_

Mientras ambos caminan, las risas no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo, el ojiazul nota que el señor Garayan está pasando y piensa en el plan por lo que lleva rápidamente a la rubia con sus amigas que la esperaban a la salida de aquel pasillo; extrañamente después de que dejo a la rubia con sus amigas, él se despidió sin decir mucho de las chicas dejando a las presentes algo confundidas.

En el pasillo, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya no perdieron tiempo y ya que no había personas alrededor se transformaron hasta ser Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Healer; Maker y Healer se adelantaron para emboscar al señor Garayan mientras Fighter invocaba su sombra del mal.

"Ven a mi sombra del mal, aliméntate de la energía negativa y toma tu forma" una sombra se desprende de la propia de Fighter "Anda, ve y consigue la luz de la esperanza" la sombra rápidamente se desplazo hasta donde Healer y Maker se encontraban con la víctima, la sombra en seguida rodeo aquel cuerpo y una luz radiante se dejo ver; cerca de ahí las chicas paseaban esperando a Three Lights, pero sin querer notaron aquel resplandor que provenía de una especie como terraza, sorprendidas y preocupadas Serena y compañía se transforman en sailor scouts.

Cuando las Scouts llegan al lugar de encuentro, las Star Lights ya han dejado inconsciente al señor Garayan pues su resplandor tampoco se acerca a la luz de la esperanza; Mars molesta lanza su ataque "Saeta llameante de Marte", pero ésta no les hace ningún efecto, por su lado Fighter contraataca con su poder "Laser de estrella fugaz", dicho ataque fue fuerte pero las chicas alcanzaron a esquivar aquel poder…

_Pero quienes son ustedes y porque dañan a la gente – Sailor Moon pregunta con preocupación_

_Nosotras somos las Sailor Star y no permitiremos que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino – Healer contesta con desprecio_

_Pero… - Mercury trata de intervenir_

_Pero nada – Maker interviene – quienes son ustedes que osan interponerse en nuestro camino_

_Si ustedes también son sailor, porque atacan a personas – Jupiter pregunta con rabia_

_Sailor Jupiter tiene razón – Mars agrega a la conversación alegando que ellas son sailor scouts también_

_No entiendo, se supone que todas debemos ayudarnos, no es así, la era de la maldad ya había terminado, porque… - Sailor hace una pausa mientras las lagrimas brotan_

_Despierta, el caos y el mal siguen estando aquí, la pregunta es, que harás para detenerlo – Fighter fríamente se dirige a Sailor Moon_

_Hay alguna manera de ayudar a las personas que dejan inconscientes – Mercury se aventura a preguntar_

_Posiblemente, pero tienen que averiguarlo – Healer contesta_

_Debemos llegar a alguna solución, yo se que ustedes no pueden ser nuestras enemigas porque todas somos sailor scouts… - Sailor Moon camina hacia la pelinegra – por favor podemos ser amigas – la rubia extiende su mano_

_Yo… - Fighter se queda por unos momentos pensando y cuando estaba por aceptar aquella mano un poder extraño las ataco_

_¡¡Fighter!! – Healer le grita a su compañera que alcanzo a esquivar el ataque_

_¡¡Sailor Moon!! – Las scouts gritan al mismo tiempo_

_Estas bien – Maker se acerca a la pelinegra_

_Yo creo que nunca seremos más que enemigas Sailor Moon – Fighter se pone de pie _

_Pero quienes son ustedes – Healer reta a las recién llegadas_

_Nosotras no permitiremos que invasoras como ustedes ataquen a nuestra princesa o a los habitantes de la tierra, nosotras somos, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune – la sailor del viento y del agua se presentan_

_Chicas, esperen… no lo hagan – Sailor Moon trata de tranquilizar el ambiente_

_Nosotras no, nos iremos sin terminar nuestra misión, así que no dejaremos que la estropeen – Fighter con frialdad se dirige a Sailor Moon y al resto de las scouts _

Las Star Lights desaparecen dejando a las chicas con preocupación y desconcierto, sin embargo, Sailor Moon tomo su cetro y con la ayuda del cristal de plata volvió al Señor Garayan a la conciencia, haciendo que éste despertase con una ligera amnesia sobre lo ocurrido.

A las afueras del estadio, Serena y compañía se retiraron cada una a sus respectivos hogares; cuando la rubia llego a su casa, subió a su habitación sin decir gran cosa pues la impresión de hacía unos momentos la habían dejado más que confundida, sin embargo, mientras observaba la luna, una voz se dejo oír…

_Me espantaste, a donde te fuiste – la rubia molesta se molesta_

_Te dije que había olvidado algunas cosas, porque estas tan molesta – el ojiazul se acerca_

_Yo… - la rubia hace una pausa – perdona, es que no tuve un buen regreso – la rubia seca su rostro_

_Y se puede saber que te ocurrió – el ojiazul pregunta curioso y preocupado a la vez_

_Pues es que un sujeto fue grosero y no pude defenderme y pues estoy molesta conmigo misma por no ser más fuerte – la rubia se saca de la manga una historia_

_Bomboncito, no te preocupes tu eres fuerte, solo tienes que confiar en ti – el ojiazul abraza a la rubia y le sonríe tiernamente_

_Tú lo crees – la rubia se sorprende de aquellas palabras_

_Claro que si – el ojiazul seca sus lagrimas – tranquila, que te parece si mañana en compensación por el momento desagradable te invito un helado, ¿te gustaría? – el ojiazul se aleja un poco de la rubia_

_En verdad – la rubia se sorprende – está bien – sonriendo agradece la invitación_

_Entonces, mañana saldremos tu yo – el ojiazul se sonríe – hasta mañana – Seiya se dirige hacia la puerta_

_Seiya… - la rubia le habla al ojiazul_

_Dime – Seiya se detiene_

_Crees que personas que procedan de diferentes lugares pueden ser buenos amigos – la rubia pregunta con cierta nostalgia_

_Pero que pregunta, claro que pueden ser buenos amigos, recuerda que yo vengo de un lugar alejado y lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo – el ojiazul sonríe_

_Si verdad – la rubia cambia su semblante – gracias… nos vemos mañana, duerme bien – la rubia sonriendo se despide_

_Pero que rara eres, mañana entonces nos vemos – el ojiazul frunce el seño y sale de la habitación de la rubia algo confundido._

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Espero les haya gustado este capi… prometo actualizar pronto para que sigan disfrutando de la historia

Te agradezco de esta manera chikita22 pues veo que no tienes cuenta en esta página… gracias por tus comentarios, espero que los siguientes capis también sean de tu agrado


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento la tardanza, espero que el capi que a continuación les presento sea de su agrado; Agradezco todo su apoyo…

Capitulo 9

Después de aquella situación donde las sailor scouts se topan con las sailor star lights, Serena se sentía confundida pues ella en su interior podía notar que aquellas tres chicas fuera de ser malas, tenían en su interior un gran dolor que no podían externar, por alguna causa que desconocía pero que quería saber. Las chicas por su parte se intrigaron y preocuparon mucho pues notaron que la rubia quiso interactuar con aquellas guerreras aunque sabía que eran las causantes de todas aquellas victimas, sin embargo, era interesante saber el porqué, si eran sailor igual que ellas habían caído en manos del mal, debía haber un buen motivo por el cual estas tres estrellas fueran aliadas del mal.

Seiya algo intranquilo también por lo sucedido, se preguntaba si había sido lo correcto haber aceptado a Sailor Moon como compañeras, que hubiera pasado si aquellas dos sailor no hubieran interferido, esa interrogante rondaba con mucha fuerza la mente del ojiazul; por su parte Taiki y Yaten planeaban el siguiente golpe, pues aquel inconveniente con las sailor scouts, los había dejado más que nunca en alerta permanente, pues si ellas seguían interfiriendo con la misión, ellos no tendrían más remedio que atacarlas y sacarlas del camino por su propio bien y el de ellos.

Los días pasaron y las sailor scouts seguían enfrentándose a las sailor star lights tantas veces fuera necesario sin llegar a dañarse mutuamente.

En el siglo XXX el reino que alguna vez perteneció a la reina Serenity, estaba sumergido en una oscuridad irremediable y pues aunque su heredera se había salvado de las garras del enemigo, el destino del reino seguiría siendo incierto hasta no encontrar la manera de derrotar a Kaos que intenta salir de nuevo a como dé lugar.

Otro día a comenzado en Tokio y en la preparatoria Juban (creo que así se llama, sino me corrigen), Amy y Taiki siguen compitiendo por los primeros lugares de la escuela, Mina sigue tras Yaten esperando a que éste acepte una cita con ella, Lita y Rei continúan cada una por su lado, sus actividades extracurriculares para ayudarse a entrar a una buena Universidad, Serena y Seiya no hacen más que pelear en la escuela como perros y gatos, sin embargo, cuando se encuentran fuera del colegio, parecen los mejores amigos, ya que se llevan de maravilla y eso hace que Taiki y Yaten se preocupen mucho, pues el ojiazul ha tratado de descubrirse infinidad de veces frente a Serena, pero siempre gracias a la oportuna intervención de los muchachos y de Ishi, esto no se ah dado.

Mientras en la otra dimensión Atlas, jefe de la familia de asesinos más poderosa del universo, habla con sus tres hermanos, Akane, Dante y Kano sobre la situación que viven; Atlas quería que el 

proceso de destrucción en la tierra fuera más rápido, pues la luz de la esperanza que se sentía en el planeta azul, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y ésta quizá podría ocasionar que la conquista al universo no se diera y por consiguiente la liberación de Kaos fuera un fracaso.

Atlas eligió a su hermana Akane, para que fuera a la tierra y ayudara a las sailor star lights a encontrar la luz de la esperanza y destruirla; ella se encargaría de mezclarse con los humanos y de esa manera hallar a la persona que posee esa luz que es capaz de liquidar completamente al Kaos de una buena vez.

En la tierra Seiya se decide a invitar a Serena en una cita pues casi todos los días éstos se coquetean mutuamente cuando están solos, algo que al ojiazul le fascina pero tiene que saber porque la rubia llama tanto su atención, por lo que decide pedirle que salgan juntos; Serena algo emocionada pero a la vez nerviosa accede pues ella también siente algo muy fuerte por el ojiazul.

La primera parte a la que irían sería a la pista de hielo; Serena no es muy buena patinando por lo que Seiya le dará sus primeras clases de patinaje…

_Vamos bombón, lo único que tienes que hacer es mover los pies, primero uno y luego el otro, como caminar – el ojiazul trae de la mano a la rubia_

_Pe…pero es que siento que me voy a caer – la rubia trata de avanzar pero los pies no le responden muy bien, así que decide abrazarse de Seiya_

_No te pasara nada, anda vamos despacio – el ojiazul toma con fuerza el brazo de la rubia para que sienta confianza al moverse_

La rubia hizo su esfuerzo y pudo dar algunos pasos con los patines, sin embargo, se tambaleo y apunto estaba para caerse, cuando Seiya la detuvo y ambos quedaron a milésimas de besarse, lo único malo fue que un pequeñín los interrumpió y ambos cayeron al suelo cómicamente…

_Eso me dolió – la rubia se sobaba y algunas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro_

_Estas bien bombón – el ojiazul se puso de pie y ayudo a la rubia a pararse_

_Sabía que esto no sería buena idea – la rubia se soba su cadera – mejor descaso un poco y luego continuamos, ¿te parece?_

_Claro, vamos – el ojiazul tomo del brazo a la rubia y ambos se acercaron a una banquita para que Serena se sentara_

_Gracias Seiya, lamento no ser tan buena en los deportes – la rubia se disculpa pero algo triste_

_Bombón es natural que si no estás acostumbrada a esto, pase lo que nos paso pero no porque no seas buena, sino porque te falta práctica – el ojiazul se sienta por un lado_

_Pero nunca eh sido buena en ningún deporte – la rubia decía con un par de lágrimas_

_Bueno pero recuerdas cuando estuvimos en el partido de base ball, cuando ganamos – el ojiazul le comenta a la rubia esperando que eso la anime_

_Pero, en esa ocasión tú me ayudaste mucho para poder ganar, recuerdas que me entrenaste mucho – la rubia habla un poco mas tranquila_

_Así es, pero acuérdate que practicaste mucho, y el patinaje en hielo es lo mismo, practica y más practica – el ojiazul sonríe y toma el rostro de la rubia – Bombón…_

_Seiya… - la rubia se sonroja _

_A punto esta de besar a la rubia cuando… - Bombón que te parece si me ves como doy un par de vueltas, ehhh – el ojiazul se pone de pie_

_Bu… bueno, yo te veo desde aquí – la rubia todavía sonrojada pone una sonrisa_

El ojiazul se metió de nuevo a la pista y dio una gran demostración pues simplemente es un atleta nato que puede ser bueno en cualquier deporte, pero no solo eso, sino que como ser humano era una gran persona o al menos eso pensaba Serena mientras observaba a Seiya dando vueltas, piruetas y más, dejando a los presentes muy sorprendidos pues si que tenía talento.

Después de aquella demostración, el ojiazul algo apenado sale de nuevo con la rubia y ésta con más ánimos, le pide a su acompañante la ayude a volver a la pista e intentarlo de nuevo; Seiya muy divertido y más atraído por la rubia accede y ambos lo vuelven a intentar, pero la sorpresa fue que ahora, la rubia pudo avanzar sin caerse o tambalearse y hasta casi al final de su estadía en aquel lugar, la rubia trato de soltarse y dar aunque sea una vuelta ella sola, sin embargo, logro hacer casi la mitad del recorrido hasta que lamentablemente no lo logro y Seiya tuvo que ir en su rescate.

Cuando salieron de la pista de hielo, la rubia moría de hambre, por lo que ambos fueron a comer pizza, alimento preferido de ambos…

_Valla bombón, lo hiciste bien, cuando quieras regresamos – el ojiazul toma un trozo de pizza_

_Lo crees – la rubia se sonroja – bueno pero fue gracias a ti – tomando un pedazo de pizza_

_¿Yo? – El ojiazul frunce el seño – lo hiciste tu, yo nada más te apoye – Seiya sonríe pícaramente_

_Eres muy bueno conmigo Seiya, muchas gracias – la rubia sonríe nerviosamente mientras habla_

_Bombón, no me agradezcas, somos amigos, ¿no? – Seiya toma su bebida – eso es lo que hacen los amigos _

_Pero tú siempre me animas, aunque yo no sea buena en algunas cosas – la rubia toma su bebida_

_Bueno, lo que pasa es que… - el ojiazul hace una pausa y se sonroja_

_Que sucede Seiya, ¿estás bien? – la rubia ahora frunce el seño_

_Es que tu… tu me gustas mucho bombón y bueno yo siempre cuidare de ti, aunque tengas a alguien en tu corazón – el ojiazul mete otro pedazo de pizza a su boca_

_¿¿Qué?? – La rubia casi se atraganta – de que hablas, pero yo no tengo a nadie_

_Pero yo te vi con un chico muy feliz en una foto – el ojiazul habla algo serio_

_Ahhhh… - la rubia cambia su semblante – ese muchacho fue mi novio hace un tiempo, pero desafortunadamente murió en un accidente – la rubia deja salir algunas lagrimas_

_Perdón, yo no sabía… - el ojiazul se sorprende y se avergüenza de su comentario_

_Está bien, la verdad es que lo quise mucho, pero ahora parece que alguien, me está ayudando a ser feliz otra vez – la rubia sonríe algo nostálgica_

_Valla y se puede saber quién es… - Seiya se pone algo celoso_

_Pues tu, quien más – la rubia toma otro pedazo de pizza más seria_

Seiya no sabía si reír, saltar de emoción o simplemente no decir nada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pues no pensó que la rubia correspondiera a ese sentimiento, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento lo invadieron; Serena por su parte no pensó que podía, decirle al ojiazul lo de Darien y más aún, que el sentimiento de culpa y tristesa que sentía cada vez que hablaba de aquel amor, se fueran cada vez que ella está con Seiya, era realmente raro.

La comida paso y ambos con las panzas llenas optaron por seguir con la cita, la única variante es que al salir del establecimiento de la pizzas, ellos ya salían tomados de las manos como si fueran pareja; la siguiente parada fue dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, pasando a visitar la Torre Tokio, cuando los dos subieron hasta el mirador, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y la vista de la ciudad era magnifica, Serena estaba muy emocionada porque el ojiazul estaba a su lado, Seiya por su parte se sentía preocupado pues la energía de alguien que conocía bastante bien se acercaba a la tierra y no sería muy bueno para nadie.

Mientras Serena disfrutaba de la vista, Seiya noto una maquina donde uno podía ganar cualquier juguetito que hubiera en la urna, por lo que intento sacar un osito que pensó le podía gustar a su bombón; la rubia noto lo que el ojiazul hacia y fue a ver qué tal le estaba yendo con la dichosa maquinita traga monedas pues por experiencia propia, Serena sabía que era difícil sacar algún juguete de aquella urna…

_No creo que logres sacar algo – la rubia se acerca al ojiazul_

_Pero como vez que lo voy a lograr, ninguna maquina me ganara – el ojiazul hace su esfuerzo para sacar el osito_

_Que oso tan lindo – la rubia se emociona_

_Si, así es – el ojiazul sigue con la pelea pero logra sacar el oso – vez soy el mejor_

_Y es para mí, verdad – la rubia estira su mano_

_Pero como crees, si quieres uno tómalo tú misma – el ojiazul se burla de la rubia y se echa a caminar_

_Pero que grosero, y así quieres que salgamos – la rubia va tras el furiosa_

_No te esponjes bombón, el hecho de que me gustes, no quiere decir que te de mi osito – el ojiazul se ríe y alardea frente a la rubia_

Ambos corren por el mirador, hasta que la rubia tropieza y cae al suelo, Seiya noto el golpe y se regresa a auxiliar a la rubia, ésta muy molesta no quiere ayuda pero al final accede pues el brillo de aquellos ojos azules, la envolvía tanto que podía hacer lo que el ojiazul le pidiera sin poner objeciones; rato después de aquella escena, Seiya invito a Serena al cine para ver la película del Agente 86 que recién se estrenaba en la ciudad…

_Qué bien, esa película debe ser muy buena - la rubia se alegra y se acerca al mostrador de dulces_

_Quieres algo de comer – el ojiazul inocentemente pregunta_

_Pues claro que quiero – la rubia cambia el brillo de sus ojos _

La rubia pidió casi todo el mostrador de dulces, dejando no solo al ojiazul sorprendido, sino que a todos los presentes en general; la señorita que atendió el pedido se sonrió pues pensó que la novia de aquel joven tenía un gran apetito, Seiya contento al ver que la rubia sonreía en todo esplendor, no negó cualquier cosa que su bombón quisiera en ese momento.

Ambos entraron a la sala donde se exhibe la película y ya en sus lugares, Seiya trato de hacer una de esas movidas clásicas cuando estás en el cine, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara pues el ojiazul hacia que su corazón latiera muy rápido; la película empezó, todo el cine estaba en "silencio" y no tenía mucho de haber comenzado, si acaso una media hora cuando Seiya se da cuenta de unos ligeros gritos fuera de la sala y decide poner una escusa para salir, Serena por su lado también alcanzo a percibir aquello quejidos y preocupada por el ojiazul sale de la sala segundos atrás de Seiya.

Fuera de la sala, en el pasillo justamente, una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, vestida con un traje algo provocador de color rojo fuego está atacando a un hombre mayor a los 40 años, Seiya noto lo que sucedía y su sorpresa fue mayor a saber quién era persona que atacaba a aquel hombre, sin embargo, antes de poder decir o hacer algo, Serena apareció tras el ojiazul y alarmada toma del brazo al ojiazul…

_Pero que sucede aquí, quien eres tú – la rubia pregunta_

_Soy tu peor pesadilla niña – Akane se burla de la recién llegada_

_Bombón, ve a esconderte, yo me hare cargo – el ojiazul le pide a la rubia se resguarde dentro de la sala_

La rubia se retira y corre hacia unos baños aledaños a la sala, dentro de aquel lugar, se asegura de estar sola y se transforma de Eternal Sailor Moon; en el pasillo, Seiya molesto con Akane, se transforma en Sailor Star Fighter y le pide a la chica de fuego que se retire y que después platicarían, Akane celosa de la rubia de coletas, niega su retirada pues advierte que su función en la tierra de ayudar a encontrar la luz de la esperanza y destruirla. Cuando Akane está por acercarse a Fighter, la figura de Sailor Moon aparece…

_Como te atreves a destruir la cita de las chicas enamoradas, no te lo perdonare, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y las castigare en el nombre de la luna – Sailor Moon se presenta_

_Pero quien es esta ridícula – Akane se burla _

_Sailor Moon, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete – Fighter habla molesta_

_Pero… - la rubia hace una pausa pues nota el osito del ojiazul tirado en el suelo – Seiya… que sucedió con Seiya, que le hicieron – cambiando su semblante_

_Pero… - Fighter voltea sorprendida de las palabras de la chica – el está bien – Fighter se pregunta el porqué sabe de Seiya si él nunca la había visto_

_Valla, así que no sabes nada, bueno Seiya está en… - Akane es interrumpida por Fighter _

_Cállate, tú no sabes nada – Fighter amenaza a la chica de fuego _

Akane, al notar la actuación de Fighter, decide retirarse pero antes advierte a la Salior Scout, que eso no se quedara así y que su venganza será más fuerte de lo que pudiera imaginar en esta vida; Sailor Moon consternada aún por Seiya, no toma mucho aprecio en lo que la pelirroja le dijo, Fighter por su lado también desaparece siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Después de aquella situación, Serena caminaba hacia su casa con el osito en sus manos, pensando una y otra vez en Seiya y en lo que le pudo haber pasado si se topo con Sailor Fighter y con esa extraña mujer; cuando estaba por dar la vuelta en su calle, Seiya aparece de la nada y asusta a la rubia…

_Tonto, donde estabas, me tenias preocupada – la rubia se molesta_

_Perdóname, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo que paso, solo sé que estaba en la banca de afuera del cine, me dispuse a buscarte pero al no encontrarte, camine hasta que te vi – el ojiazul se disculpa pero no deja de ver a la rubia tratando de encontrar algún parecido con Sailor Moon_

_Seiya… - la rubia abraza al ojiazul y lo besa en los labios – nunca vuelvas a preocuparme, toma tu osito – mostrándolo al ojiazul_

_Bo… bombón, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer y respecto al oso, quédatelo es un obsequio por haberme acompañado el día de hoy – el ojiazul sonríe y extiende su mano – vamos a casa princesa mía_

_Seiya… - la rubia se sonroja pero toma la mano del ojiazul _

Ambos caminan hacia la casa de Serena y antes de entrar, Seiya toma el rostro de la rubia y por unos momentos, la luna ilumino la noche y como si el tiempo se detuviese, el ojiazul besa tiernamente a la rubia, ésta devuelve el beso y bajo esa inmensa luz, algo hermoso se formaba en este par de estrellas, sin embargo, no contaban con que una sombra llena de energía maligna, yacía cerca de ellos y con rabia los observaba…

Nota: espero hayan disfrutado del capi, no se olviden de sus opiniones


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por su apoyo, en verdad si no fuera por todas ustedes que apoyan la historia, esto no sería posible, lamento la tardanza pues prometí subirlo el fin de semana pero se me complico un poco pero eh aquí el siguiente capi, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus hermosos reviews…

Capitulo 10

Al otro día de aquella cita entre Serena y Seiya, la vida giraba normal entre comillas pues ahora se sumaba esa mujer extraña a la pelea; camino hacia la escuela, Seiya y Serena van tomados de las manos, Taiki y Yaten no muy contentos por la noticia solo se ven uno al otro pensando que no era buena idea sobre todo si Akane estaba en la tierra.

Dentro del salón, Serena platicaba con las chicas sobre su cita con Seiya el día anterior, éstas muy emocionadas por la historia querían saber todos los detalles, lo malo fue cuando la rubia llego a la parte donde fueron atacados por una mujer extraña que parecía estar aliada con las sailor star lights; Rei y compañía se preocuparon pues no eran buenas noticias saber que alguien más está en la pelea.

Cuando el profesor entro al salón, pidió disculpas por el retraso y presento a una nueva estudiante de nombre Arumi Kushi, la cual es una estudiante de intercambio proveniente de China; cuando Seiya, Yaten y Taiki notaron a la nueva chica, quedaron como estatuas, estáticos como si hubieran visto un fantasma y quizá sí, pues esa chica de intercambio, era Akane disfrazada como una estudiante para mezclarse entre los humanos y estar cerca de los Kou.

La nueva alumna se sentó al lado de Serena y con una sonrisa picara volteo a ver al ojiazul, dejando a éste último muy sonrojado; Serena por su parte sintió casi al instante el rechazo de la nueva alumna y un sentimiento de molestia se hizo presente cuando observo que aquella recién llegada coqueteaba a cada momento con el ojiazul.

En el transcurso del día las chicas, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya se juntaron para el almuerzo, donde Serena y Seiya comentaron que intentaran tener una relación más allá de la amistad; Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy abrazaron a la rubia que se sentía feliz pues su corazón se sentía con vida una vez más, Taiki y Yaten solo observaron a las chicas y con un ligero gesto se dirigieron al ojiazul…

_Valla Serena, que feliz estoy – Mina está más que emocionada_

_Y tenía que ser con Seiya del grupo Three Lights, que envidia – Rei comenta _

_Felicidades Serena – Lita abraza a su amiga_

_Qué bueno que ya estés recuperada, te lo mereces – Amy también abraza a su amiga con una sonrisa_

_Gracias, de verdad que Seiya me hace sentir muy bien, es como si hubiera vuelto a nacer – Serena habla con una gran sonrisa_

_Valla Seiya, sí que nos sorprendieron – Mina se acerca al ojiazul_

_Si verdad – Seiya sonríe nervioso_

_Hola, puedo sentarme con ustedes – Arumi se acerca al grupo dejando a todos extrañados_

_Arumi… - Seiya, Yaten y Taiki observan nerviosos_

_Hola, eres la chica nueva, ¿verdad? – Mina pregunta_

_Sí, mucho gusto a todos – Arumi saluda y voltea a ver al trió Kou_

_Bueno, yo soy Mina Aino mucho gusto – la rubia saluda_

_Mi nombre es Rei Hino – la pelinegra saluda_

_Yo soy Lita Kino – la sailor del trueno saluda_

_Soy Amy Mizuno, mucho gusto – la peli azul saluda_

_Y yo soy Serena Tsukino, espero nos llevemos bien – la rubia saluda y extiende su mano_

_Igual yo Serena Tsukino – Arumi corresponde al saludo _

_Y ellos son los Three Lights – Mina presenta a los chicos_

_Si, los conozco, son un grupo muy famoso; tanto gusto chicos – Arumi observa a los chicos y les dedica una sonrisa sombría_

_Bu… bueno, chicas al rato nos vemos, tenemos cosas que hacer – Taiki comenta con cierto nerviosismo_

_Cierto, bueno se cuidan, vamos Seiya – Yaten, entiende la indirecta y también se despide_

_Ya nos veremos luego bombón – se acerca y le da un beso – luego las veo chicas – el ojiazul se despide y mentalmente le pide a la chica nueva se vean al final de las clases para poder platicar mejor_

Cuando los Three lights se van, Arumi se queda con las chicas y todas platicaron hasta que la campana sonó y todas se fueron de nuevo a clases; al termino del día de escuela, las chicas se despidieron de Serena, quedando en verse más tarde en el Templo Ikawa para platicar mejor, Arumi también se despidió de sus "nuevas amigas" y partió donde Seiya y compañía la citaron.

En el mirador de la Torre Tokio, Seiya y compañía esperan con impaciencia a Akane, alias Arumi; Serena por su lado platica con Luna sobre sus sentimientos por el ojiazul, ésta algo preocupada 

por la rubia le pide que no sea imprudente pues esa imprudencia la puede llevar a situaciones que quizá no sean agradables, pues él es un artista y puede que no siempre corresponda a todo el afecto de la rubia.

Mientras en la Torre Tokio, Akane hace su aparición en su forma real; Yaten es el primero en reclamar su aparición en la preparatoria donde asisten…

_De haber sabido que me saludarían tan cálidamente, desde cuando hubiera venido – Akane sarcásticamente habla_

_A que has venido Akane – el ojiazul pregunta molesto_

_Digamos que les vengo a dar una ayudadita – la pelirroja sonríe_

_Y a que nos has venido a ayudar, Atlas te mando – Taiki se agrega a la plática_

_Así es, quiere que hagan lo más rápido que sea posible el trabajo y me mando a ayudar – Akane se sienta en una banca_

_Pero que no confía en nosotros – Yaten se exaspera_

_Tranquilo Yaten, y que se supone vas a hacer – Seiya pregunta serio_

_Bueno, mi poder nos ayudara a percibir más rápido al que posea la luz de la esperanza y de esa manera destruirla más rápido, pero pensé que ustedes de mesclan con los humanos, yo también lo puedo hacer y qué mejor que estar junto a ustedes en la preparatoria, ¿no lo creen? – Akane sonríe con malicia acercándose al ojiazul_

_Akane, no es necesario que nos ayudes o estes cerca de nosotros – el ojiverde molesto opina_

_Eso no es lo mismo que piensa Atlas – Akane se burla_

_Bueno… supongo que serás de utilidad – Taiki comenta, dejando al ojiazul y al ojiverde estupefactos_

_Así es…- Akane sonríe y se cruza de brazos_

_Pero Taiki – Seiya toma el hombro de su amigo con preocupación_

_Tranquilos chicos, debemos encontrar a esa luz de la esperanza y terminar con todo; si Akane nos va a ayudar, está bien – Taiki baja la cabeza y opina con seriedad_

Mientras los chicos y Akane siguen su conversación, Serena llega al templo Ikawa para charlar con Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy sobre la mujer que estuvo en el cine junto con Sailor Star Fighter…

_No puedo creer que otra enemiga más se sume a la lucha – Rei se preocupa_

_Y no pudiste ver otra cosa Serena – Lita pregunta _

_Pues no mucho, la verdad estaba más preocupada por Seiya – Serena baja su cabeza mientras recuerda la escena_

_Pero quien puede ser, será aliada de las sailor star lights – Amy pregunta con cierta seriedad_

_Pues debe de ser, Serena dice que cuando ella llego, sailor Star Fighter se encontraba al lado de ella, ¿no es así Serena? – Mina se dirige a su despistada amiga_

_Lo que debemos hacer es no confiarnos y seguir protegiendo a las personas de este planeta – Luna entra a la habitación_

_¡¡Luna!! – exclaman todas las chicas_

_Que sucede Luna – Amy pregunta_

_Pues estuve con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, platique con ellas sobre los recientes ataques – Luna se sienta al lado de las chicas_

_Y que fue lo que dijeron – Lita pregunta nerviosa de la repuesta_

_Concuerdan en que tenemos que ser prudentes y no confiarnos – viendo a Serena _

_Pero no sabemos exactamente quién es el enemigo, además de que hay una nueva guerrera que quizá sea parte de las Star Lights – Rei comenta con cierta impotencia_

_Lo sabemos bien, pero tenemos que tener paciencia, si queremos encontrar la manera de derrotar al enemigo, Setsuna me comento que en la puerta de tiempo del futuro, no hay mucho que ver, más bien todo se ve nublado e incierto y quizá todo tenga que ver, la llegada de ese niño a la casa de Serena y más aún, la llegada de esas Sailor Star Lights y de esa última mujer – Luna trata de abrir un camino hacia alguna solución posible_

_Luna… - Serena murmura mientras recuerda la escena en la que estaba con Fighter y la mujer de cabello rojo_

Las chicas y luna platicaron casi todo el día; cuando la noche cayo, Serena y Luna se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia, pues todavía tenían muchas clases y ya se acercaba el baile de mascaras y disfraces del mes de octubre para celebrar el día de brujas. Cuando llegan a la casa, Yaten y Taiki ayudan en la cocina, Seiya y Sami juegan play station en la sala, mientras Ishi juega con una pelota y molesta a los jugadores y mama Ikuko prepara la mesa…

_Ya llegue – grita Serena mientras deja su chamarra cerca de la puerta_

_Hola bombón – Seiya la recibe con un gran abrazo_

_Wow, pensé que no estarían – la rubia se sorprende de ver al ojiazul_

_Ah! Lo que pasa es que nos desocupamos antes y decidimos venir a casa temprano, te molesta – el ojiazul sonríe pícaramente_

_Para nada, es más muero de hambre, que has preparado para cenar – Serena sarcásticamente habla_

_Que graciosa, Taiki y Yaten prepararan la cena – el ojiazul guiña su ojo_

La cena paso rápidamente y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones; en la habitación de Serena, ésta observaba las estrellas preguntándose si la situación podía ser peor de lo que parecía, Seiya por su parte observaba el techo de su habitación, pensando en Akane un tanto preocupado pues sabe de los alcances de aquella chica, por otro lado se sentía culpable por no contarle a Serena sobre su verdadera identidad y lo peligroso que es si éste sigue en casa de la rubia.

Yaten en su cama pensaba que podía ser peligroso si seguían en esa casa, pues podrían poner en peligro a toda la familia, si Atlas así lo decidía; por otro lado Taiki un poco más sereno, piensa en la manera más fácil de no meterse en problemas con Akane y compañía para no exponer a las personas que pudieran quedar expuestas ante aquella guerra y eso incluía a la familia Tsukino y a las amigas de Serena entre otras cosas.

Así pasaron los días, en la escuela Arumi se divertía haciendo enojar a Serena utilizando al ojiazul a cada momento, no había un solo momento dentro del colegio en el que Arumi no tomara la oportunidad de hacer algún gesto, abrazar al ojiazul o de plano casi darle un beso a Seiya; Serena sentía muchos celos de Arumi y aunque Seiya siempre trato de hacerle ver a su novia que entre él y Arumi no había nada, la pelirroja siempre se encargaba de hacer trisas toda esperanza de la rubia y el ojiazul.

Mientras en el día todos parecían personas normales; de noche, las Sailor Star Lights atacaban normalmente a sus víctimas, las Sailor scouts defendían a aquellas victimas enfrentándose casi cada noche ante aquellas guerreras, cada vez que Sailor Moon y compañía se enfrentaban a las Sailor Star lights, Serena sentía más y más fuerte que aquellas estrellas fugaces no eran felices con lo que hacían y que quizá muy en el fondo si se llegara a un acuerdo, podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

La fecha para el baile de mascaras y disfraces de aproxima y todos en el colegio comienzan a buscar pareja; Mina en busca de su amor por Yaten trata a como dé lugar de lograr una cita con él, Amy por su parte ah recibido algunas invitaciones pero espera que Taiki se lo pida pues siente una gran conexión con el intelectual castaño, Lita y Rei por su lado también han recibido invitaciones de algunos jóvenes pero han decidido ir con otras personas (Nicolás y Andrew).

Serena y Seiya aparentemente ya estaban listos para ir juntos, sin embargo, Arumi terca aún con separar a este par trata desesperadamente de romper esa relación por lo que engaña a Serena, haciéndole creer que el ojiazul le ponía los cuernos con ella, algo que cuando se descubrió, molesto mucho a Seiya y a pesar de saber a lo que se enfrentaba si hacia enojar Arumi, alias 

Akane, no lo pensó dos veces y le reclamo como nunca en su vida, lo malo fue que lo hizo frente a muchas personas y eso hizo que los ánimos se calentaran…

_No puedo creer que te hagas llamar mi amiga – el ojiazul reclama muy molesto_

_Pero… - Arumi cambia su semblante_

_Porque lo hiciste Arumi – Serena interviene_

_Cállate, tú no sabes nada, Seiya es mío y nunca lo entenderás – Arumi voltea furica a ver a la rubia_

_Pero… de que hablas, Seiya no es un trofeo que puedes ganarte – Serena se enfrenta a la pelirroja_

_De verdad, crees que me interesa lo que digas, de verdad no entiendes nada, ¿verdad Seiya? – Arumi cambia su mirada y voltea a ver al ojiazul_

_¡Arumi! – Yaten y Taiki tratan de intervenir_

_¡Silencio! – Arumi exclama con autoridad dejando a todos callados – Ya veré como vengarme de esto Serena Tsukino – la chica se acerca a la rubia y la abofetea_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella reacción y en automático el ojiazul reacciona y toma del brazo a Arumi, haciendo que ésta lo vea con cara retadora, algo que molesto al ojiazul que en murmullos le dijo que no le tenía miedo y que si había de pasar algo, él estaría ahí para defender a Serena de cualquier persona que intente dañarla; Yaten y Taiki al borde de la paranoia, se acercan al ojiazul y lo separan de la chica para que ésta pueda partir…

_Seiya, te das cuenta de lo que hiciste – Yaten reclama furico_

_Seiya sabes cuál es la misión, no la eches a perder por ser tan caprichoso – Taiki comenta serio_

_No tengo ganas de discutir en estos momentos, luego los veo – el ojiazul se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia Serena que se encontraba con sus amigas_

_Seiya… - Serena murmura con lágrimas en los ojos_

_Perdóname bombón – Seiya se acerca y abraza a la rubia dejando a todos con cara de Wow_

_Oye Seiya, de que hablaba esa chica – Rei le pregunta al ojiazul _

_No lo sé, pero les prometo que no volverá a molestar – el ojiazul observa de lejos al ojiverde y al castaño_

_Seiya, me llevas a casa – Serena toma el brazo del ojiazul – nos vemos luego chicas – la rubia se despide_

_Luego hablamos Serena, cuídense por favor – Amy y el resto se despiden de la pareja_

En casa de la rubia, el ojiazul en su habitación piensa lo imprudente que ha sido al tratar de esa manera a Akane, pues desde hace tiempo que sabe que a ella le gusta él, sin embargo, no había tenido el valor de decir nada o decirle algo a aquella pelirroja; En la otra dimensión, Akane frustrada y muy molesta por la situación vivida, averigua gracias su poder que aquella rubia de coletas posee una gran energía que puede llegar a equivaler aquella luz a de la esperanza que tanto buscan, Dante su hermano mayor la observa y burlonamente se acerca…

_Valla hermanita, pero qué diablos te paso – Dante sonríe_

_No tengo ganas de hablar – Akane se cruza de brazos molesta_

_Te escuche decir que ya encontraste a la luza de la esperanza – Dante pregunta_

_Y si es así que harás – Akane dignamente se dirige a su hermano_

_Yo nada, es más nos harías el favor de deshacernos de aquellos fenómenos que pueden convertirse en mujeres guerreras – Dante se sienta y vuelve a sonreír_

_Cállate, Seiya será mío a costa de lo que sea, ya verá que conmigo no se juega, cree que no me di cuenta que siempre trata de cuidar a esa niña como cuando peleamos con… - Akane hace una pausa pues recuerda algo muy valioso_

_Qué te pasa, te acordaste de algo más – Dante frunce el seño_

_Pero que tonta, como no me di cuenta antes – Akane se dirige a su hermano – esa niña tonta, es aquella sailor entrometida que siempre echa a perder todo, pero no creo que Seiya se haya dado cuenta, que oportunidad… - Akane parece desorbitada_

_Pero que cosas dices, estás loca o que – Dante pone cara de What!_

_No lo entiendes, la niña llamada Serena Tsukino, es realmente Sailor Moon y ella quizá sea la luz de la esperanza que buscamos… - Akane hace una pausa_

_Bueno y porque Seiya y compañía no se han dado cuenta – Dante pregunta dudoso_

_No lo sé, quizá no se han dado cuenta o quizá sí y la estén cubriendo – Akane aprieta sus puños _

_Y que vas a hacer – Dante pregunta sorprendido_

_Bueno, el baile de mascaras será pronto y ahí desenmascarare a todos y no solo eso, me llevare la luz de la esperanza_ – _Akane sonríe triunfadora y en sus pensamientos surgen palabras "Veras que serás mío Seiya y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi, Serena Tsukino o Sailor Moon, te destruiré y el pobre de Seiya vendrá rogándome para que alivie su dolor"_

Mientras Akane y Dante veían su reino de destrucción y obscuridad, Serena y Seiya observan las estrellas desde el balcón, abrazados dándose un tierno beso, esperando lo inesperado…

Continuara…

Notas: Gracias por los reviews, espero les haya gustado el capi…


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, espero que les guste este capi, dos de las canciones las tome prestadas para el capi, una es de Nick Carter "Do I have to cry for you" y la otra es "Everything" de Life House… Gracias por el apoyo que me dan, es muy importante para mí, pues me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo…

Capitulo 11

Después de aquel altercado con Arumi, ésta dejo de asistir a la escuela y el rumor que corría por los pasillos, era que aquella chica se había regresado a su país; Serena se sintió algo culpable por aquel encuentro, pero Seiya con ese toque tan maravilloso, logro que ese sentimiento se alejara de su bombón.

En los días subsecuentes, los preparativos para el baile, hacían que Serena y compañía se mantuvieran muy ocupadas pues su salón sería el encargad de hacer las decoraciones pertinentes; Seiya, Yaten y Taiki trataron de arreglar el problema con Akane, pero ésta se negó a hacer alguna negociación con el trío y prefirió dejar de lado lo que paso, sin embargo, advirtió que de no hacer su trabajo las consecuencias serían muy serias.

Seiya un tanto angustiado por la respuesta de la pelirroja, decide de una buena vez decirle a Serena su verdadera identidad durante el baile de día de brujas; Yaten y Taiki tratan de persuadir a su compañero pero fallan en el intento pues el ojiazul está más que dispuesto a compartir el secreto con la rubia.

El baile esta por empezar y hay una gran expectativa pues el grupo Three Lights dará una pequeña presentación; Mina consiguió que Yaten fuera su pareja, Amy por su parte recibió la invitación de Taiki que tanto esperaba, Lita y Rei irán al baile con Nicolás y Andrew, por su parte Serena y Seiya irán juntos como se esperaba.

El día esperado llego, el gimnasio estaba tan tétrico que podías percibir "el miedo", la música, las bebidas, la comida, todo estaba listo; en el templo Ikawa las chicas listas para irse a su baile, esperan ansiosas a sus acompañantes que pasarían por ellas en una gran limusina.

Cuando los chicos llegan se quedan asombrados de ver a sus acompañantes tan radiantes, hasta Yaten que era el más frio de todos, se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Mina en ese traje tan sofisticado, Taiki de igual manera noto lo hermoso de Amy y rápidamente se acerco a ella para darle una rosa; Seiya por su parte no dejaba de ver a Serena y la imagen de su princesa se le venía a la cabeza pues el parecido con la rubia era impresionante, Lita y Andrew derramaban miel cada vez que se veían y Rei y Nicolás cada vez se llevaban mejor.

En la limusina, todos venían muy alegres, para Seiya, Taiki y Yaten sería su primer baile de disfraces pues en su planeta, siempre han sido guerreros y nunca han tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida normal; en la otra dimensión, Akane esta lista de igual manera para poner en 

marcha su plan de apoderarse de la luz de la esperanza y le pide a su hermano Dante que le ayude proporcionándole algunos espectros que puedan ayudarle a entretener a las Scouts y a las Star lights mientras ella roba la luz de la esperanza.

Dante encantado de ver a su hermanita más madura accede a ayudarle y le presta 4 espectros que le serán de ayuda; en la tierra, la limusina arriba a la escuela y los diez chicos salen de aquel auto y juntos caminan hacia el gimnasio, vistos por todos lo que pasan a su alrededor, pues cada pareja iba disfrazada de parejas justamente famosas de toda la historia, haciendo que resaltasen ante todos…

_Valla, si que somos populares – Mina comenta con su típico toque tomando el brazo del ojiverde_

_No pensé, que quedara también el gimnasio – Andrew opina maravillado_

_Todos los del salón pusieron mucho empeño, es natural que quedara tan bien – Rei explica a sus amigos_

_Bueno, nosotros tres tenemos que afinar algunos detalles antes de entrar a escena – Taiki comenta a los chicos_

_Tienes razón, nos vemos en un rato – Yaten también se despide de las chicas, haciendo un gesto que nunca le había hecho a Mina, dejándola sonrojada_

_Bueno bomboncito, espérame que tengo una gran sorpresa para ti, escribí una canción y te la quiero dedicar – el ojiazul se acerca a la rubia y la besa tiernamente mientras murmura en su oído_

_Seiya… - Serena murmura mientras ve como se aleja el ojiazul_

Los tres chicos se alejaron y fueron donde estaban los instrumentos, Serena y compañía se fueron a sentar en su mesa y muy alegres comenzaron a platicar sobre el día, las chicas aún no podían creer que Mina hubiese conseguido que Yaten la invitara al baile y la respuesta fue sencilla, Yaten ya estaba harto de recibir invitaciones de casi todas las chicas, así que decidió que para alejar a las fans iría Mina aunque eso significara dar su brazo a torcer; Serena, Lita, Amy y Rei estaban sorprendidas de que Yaten hubiera elegido a Mina y que aunque fuera por esa razón, en el fondo, todas sabían que Yaten solo era pesado por fuera pues en el fondo era tierno y lindo y eso lo puede constatar Serena pues lo ha visto en su casa muy a su pesar.

Los minutos pasan, los chicos están a punto de empezar, los alumnos comienzan a presentarse en la pista y las luces se apagan momentáneamente, Three Lights entra en acción y tocan una canción inédita "Do I have to cry for you" el ojiazul canto casi toda la canción y al termino de ésta, dijo en breves palabras que era una dedicatoria a la estrella que cautivo su corazón errante; Serena no sabía si esconderse, llorar, reír, gritar, desmayarse o simplemente esperar a su príncipe, él cual la había revivido en todos los aspectos…

_Serena que emocionante, ojala alguien me dedicara una canción – Mina, Rei y Lita se acercan y comienzan a flotar ante los ojos de Nicolás y Andrew que solo se sonrojaron_

_Gracias chicas, en verdad que Seiya es único, ¿verdad? –Serena sonreía nerviosa y algo sonrojada_

Mientras las chicas platican, los Three Lights tocaron "Search for your love" que inmediatamente fue coreado por todos en el gimnasio; al termino de esta canción, tocaron otro tema titulado "Everything" que causo sensación entre los presentes, así tocaron otras dos canciones, antes de bajar del escenario para dar paso al sonido que ya estaba preparado para tocar durante toda la velada.

En la mesa, los Three Lights vuelven al lado de sus respectivas compañeras y todos juntos como al inicio platican plácidamente…

_Eso fue genial, de verdad que tienen mucho talento chicos – Andrew comenta a los recién llegados_

_Gracias, la verdad es que no somos tan buenos – Yaten responde algo sarcástico_

_Que modestos son, esas canciones son geniales – Mina agrega su cometario_

_Si en verdad que esa canción que le dedicaste a Serena está muy bonita Seiya – Rei interviene_

_Gracias, de verdad que la escribí con el corazón, te gusto bombón – Seiya abraza a la rubia y la observa con esos hermosos ojos azules_

_Yo… yo… - la rubia sonrojada – bueno nadie nunca me había dedicado, ni escrito una canción, pues claro que me gusto – la rubia sonríe_

_Qué bien, esa canción me gusta, porque no bailamos chicas – Mina hace la invitación, tomando el brazo de Yaten_

_Si vamos – Rei siguió a su amiga y tomo la mano de Nicolás_

Taiki por su parte algo nervioso, también accede al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Amy, Andrew y Lita también se pusieron de pie y se fueron tras los demás, Serena estaba por ponerse de pie cuando Seiya la toma del brazo, ésta algo extrañada vuelve a su asiento volteando a ver a su acompañante…

_¿Todo está bien Seiya? – la rubia arquea la ceja pues observa raro al ojiazul_

_Si, lo que pasa es que yo… - Seiya hace una ligera pausa tomando el bolsillo de su saco_

_Te sucede algo, te vez diferente – la rubia se acerca al ojiazul y toma su mano_

_Es que yo quisiera decirte algo pero no sé cómo empezar – el ojiazul baja su mirada_

_Empieza por el comienzo – la rubia sonríe – sea lo que sea no te preocupes yo te apoyo _

Seiya la veía y tenía muchas ganas de decirle quien es en realidad pero no pudo, así que con una sonrisa le pidió a Serena lo acompañara a la pista para disfrutar del baile, ésta emocionada accede y ambos caminan hacia la pista; mientras todos la pasaban de lo lindo, Mina y Yaten no podían 

estar mejor, Taiki y Amy definitivamente se demostraban cariño pues ya hasta se habían dado un beso, Lita y Andrew pues parecían uno solo ya que no se veía algún hueco entre ellos, Rei y Nicolás bailan abrazados sin importar nada y por último, Serena y Seiya se funden uno con el otro haciendo que los demás presencien aquel baile que parecía de la realeza y por unos momentos todo parecía cambiar remontándose a una época de antaño, y un lugar muy parecido al milenio de plata, el momento duro algunos segundos, pues la música saco de esa ilusión a los diez chicos increíblemente.

Por otro lado, Akane ya esta lista y afuera del gimnasio espera la oportunidad correcta para lanzar su ataque; adentro, el animador para un poco la música y da un anuncio donde se darán a conocer los primeros lugares por originalidad en el disfraz, además de dar a conocer, quienes son las tres parejas más lindas de la noche.

Como es de esperarse, Yaten y Mina, Taiki y Amy y por ultimo Seiya y Serena salieron como las tres parejas más lindas de la noche; cuando estaban por recibir un pequeño premio, un extraño humo comenzó a cubrir el lugar y casi todos los presentes fueron cayendo como moscas y abriéndose paso entre éstos, Akane avanza victoriosa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hacia el escenario…

_Valla, pero felicidades muchachos, que bueno que disfrutan de la noche – Akane aplaude y sonríe burlonamente _

_Akane… - Yaten, Taiki y Seiya murmuran mientras la ven acercarse_

_Pero, qué haces aquí – Rei le grita con molestia_

_Yo vine a divertirme como ustedes – Akane se ríe y toma asiento cerca del escenario_

_Que es lo que quieres – Serena pregunta preocupada _

_Yo vine por ti Serena Tsukino, vine a destruirte – Akane se levanta y se acerca peligrosamente a la rubia_

_¡¡Que!! – Todos exclaman al mismo tiempo_

_No lo permitiremos – Rei y compañía se lanzan frente a la rubia_

_Ya me lo imaginaba, espectros negros, acaben con esas niñas insolentes – Akane da la orden y cuatro espectros rodean a las chicas, dejando a Serena sola_

Seiya se sentía impotente pues, su mayor temor se hacía realidad, Akane se dio cuenta de la luz de la rubia y pronto la atacaría, sin embargo, pensó que no podía descubrirse ante aquellas chicas y echar todo perder; Seiya pensaba y pensaba que hacer, hasta que observa como Akane trata de atacar a la rubia y sin pensarlo más decide transformarse frente a todos…

_Poder de Lucha Estelar transformación – Grito Seiya transformándose en una Sailor_

_Pero… - Serena se queda estática y asombrada_

_¡¡Seiya!! – Yaten y Taiki gritan a la par_

_Que tonto eres – Yaten se molesta – Poder de Curación Estelar transformación - Yaten se transforma dejando ver otra sailor_

_¡Bah! Poder de Creación Estelar transformación – Taiki de igual manera deja ver su transformación en una sailor_

_Así que han decidido transformarse, esto será divertido – exclama Akane_

_Las Sailor Star Lights entran en acción – las tres chicas se presentan ante los presentes_

Serena no podía creer lo que veía, así que decide transformarse ella también, diciendo "Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación", cuando la rubia se transformo, el resto de las chicas hizo lo mismo empezando por Rei "Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación", seguido por Lita "Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter, transformación", Amy "por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio, transformación" y Mina al último "por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, trasformación".

Cuando todas estuvieron transformadas, Akane se lanzo contra Sailor Moon pero el ataque de Fighter "Laser de estrella fugaz" la separo de hacerle algo a la rubia de coletas…

_Estas bien – Fighter se acerca a la rubia_

_Si… Gracias – Sailor Moon se pone de pie sin quitar la vista de Fighter_

_Pero, qué rayos… Fighter que es lo que haces – Akane se soba su mano_

_Te dije que no dejaría que la dañaras, ni a ella o a Serena Tsukino, cueste lo que cueste – Fighter se pone delante de la rubia_

_No me hagas reír, sabes lo que Atlas les hará, si lo desafían, toma esa luz de la esperanza o Kakyuu sufrirá las consecuencias – Akane habla molesta_

_Que le han hecho a la princesa – Healer pregunta_

_Nada aún, pero no dejare que hagan lo que quieran, espectros terminen de una buena vez con todas – Akane da una orden y los espectros atacan a las scouts_

_¡¡Chicas!! – Sailor Moon exclama con fuerza_

_Infierno estelar de Healer – la ojiverde lanza su poder contra los espectros_

_Estrella de Sailor Maker – la castaña también lanza su ataque hacia los espectros_

_Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon – Grita Mars_

_Por el poder del Cristal de plata de las sailor scouts libera tu poder y limpia la energía negativa ahora – la rubia uso su cetro y una inmensa luz cubrió a los cuatro espectros haciendo que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro_

_No puede ser – Akane se sorprende del poder de la rubia y decide hacer la graciosa huida_

Indefensa ahora la pelirroja decide retirarse no sin antes decirle a las presentes que eso, no se quedaría así y que por tanto ella será la que se quede con esa luz de la esperanza; Fighter y el resto de las Star Lights solo ponen cara de preocupación pues saben que ya no hay remedio a la traición que han cometido.

_Que fue todo eso – Mars pregunta dirigiéndose a las star lights_

_Ustedes no lo entenderían – Healer agrega molesta_

_Que no entenderíamos, que es todo eso de la luz de la esperanza – Sailor Moon pregunta con preocupación y tristeza_

_Es… - Fighter trato de decirle pero Maker la interrumpe_

_Nada, simplemente ya no hay vuelta atrás – Maker habla con frialdad_

_¿Pero podemos ayudarlas? – Mercury pregunta_

_Cual luz de la esperanza tienen que tener – Júpiter pregunta_

_La de Sailor Moon – Healer responde exasperada_

_¡¡Que!! – las scouts exclaman _

_¡¡Healer!! – Fighter le grita a su compañera en tono de reclamo – ellas no tienen nada que ver, mejor vámonos _

_Pero… Seiya espera – Sailor Moon se acerca a Fighter y trata de verla a los ojos_

_Yo… de verdad lo siento, no pensé que las cosas llegaran tan lejos pero te prometo que yo te cuidare y protegeré cueste lo que cueste – Fighter se aleja de la rubia_

_Que fastidio – Healer comenta y en compañía de Maker se transforman en hombres de nueva cuenta, seguidos por Seiya y por último de las chicas_

Minutos después de que AKane partió, el humo se disipo y los que se encontraban dormidos, incluyendo a Andrew y Nicolás, despertaron sin recordar algo fuera de lo normal; mientras esto sucedía, a un lado del escenario, Serena, Seiya y compañía se observaban en silencio ya en su forma normal y sin decir nada, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten dan la media vuelta y se retiran así como así, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas por su actitud, terminando con lo que pudo haber sido una velada inolvidable…

Continuara…

Notas: agradezco por este medio a marya114 pues puedo ver que no tienes cuenta en esta página, espero que este capi te agrade igual que el anterior…

Y a todas las seguidoras de la historia, gracias, muchas gracias, ojala les haya gustado este capi… no olviden sus hermosos reviews n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Lamento la tardanza pero eh aquí el siguiente capi, espero lo disfruten y recuerden que los personajes de sailor moon, no me pertenecen pero son lo máximo Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que apoyan la historia, de verdad que sus reviews animan a esta escritora a seguir adelante…

Capitulo 12

La noche termino en malos términos, Serena y sus amigas no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer o decir algo ante aquella inesperada situación; en otra parte de la ciudad, tres chicos discuten a flor de piel en medio de lo que parece ser un parque con poca luz y nada de personas…

_Pero qué demonios te ocurre, estás loco o algo parecido – Yaten le reclama al ojiazul como nunca, propinándole tremendo golpe en la cara, haciendo que este caiga sin defenderse_

_Tranquilo Yaten – Taiki interviene tratando de controlar al ojiverde – Seiya debe de tener una buena explicación_

_¡Bah! – Bufa el ojiverde con fastidio, acercándose al ojiazul y jalándolo de su vestimenta – por culpa tuya, estamos en grandes problemas, que carajo estas pensando, que ya no te interesa la princesa – más molesto aún por no obtener contestación, avienta al ojiazul y en el suelo le grita una vez más - ¡¡Contesta Seiya!!_

_No tiene caso Yaten – Taiki se acerca una vez más al peli plateado con voz serena – Déjalo tranquilo – el castaño toma del hombro al ojiverde y le hace una seña con la mirada, haciendo que éste retroceda_

_Que fastidio, iré a dar un paseo, nos vemos en un rato… - expreso el ojiverde mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar_

_Yo… yo… no quería… - el ojiazul trato de decir algo pero se sintió tan impotente, frustrado y mal por no haber pensado mejor las cosas que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos_

_Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito y también se que te preocupas por Serena Tsukino, pero nuestro deber esta antes que cualquier cosa, que no se te olvide eso Seiya – Taiki se inca un momento mientras habla con el ojiazul y por unos momentos observa el cielo y se da cuenta brilla una gran luna; en ese momento se pone de pie y se aleja también de aquel lugar_

Seiya estaba tirado aún en el piso, en verdad que se sentía confundido y con una gran frustración, pues recuerda que de no haber sido tan imprudente e impulsivo, quizá esto no hubiese ocurrido. Todo lo que aquellos dos le dijeron era cierto, se olvido de todo lo que podía tener sentido y puso su felicidad con la rubia, antes que su deber con la princesa; todo era verdad, se sentía tan mal de 

volver actuar sin pensar que no sabía cómo pedirle perdón a su corazón, a su princesa y aún más pedirle perdón a esa niña de cabello rubio y coletas que lo cautivo ciegamente.

Cuando Serena llego a su casa, toda su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, jamás en la vida pudo haberse imaginado que aquel chico tan lindo que la enamoro, fuera aquella Sailor que alguna vez la ataco y que no solo eso, sino que es parte del mal que esta acechando el planeta; la rubia no sabía que pensar o que sentir, pues en verdad que no era fácil asimilar que el hombre que amas es una "mujer" o al menos eso cavilaba en su cabeza la rubia.

Los días siguientes a aquel suceso, fueron normales para la mayoría de los estudiantes de la preparatoria, pero para Serena y sus amigas, eran días largos y sin mucho que hacer pues ciertamente aquellos tres chicos hacían que la escuela fuera un lugar lindo para estar y no era que la escuela fuera poco atractiva, sino que ellos le daban un toque especial. Solo ha pasado una semana y los chicos solo han salido en la radio o televisión y aunque Mina, Rei, Lita y Amy son parte del club de fans, éstas no han podido tener acceso a aquellos chicos; Serena triste y confundida por la situación, no sabe qué hacer para acercarse al ojiazul, sin embargo, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Rei, la rubia recobra las esperanzas de poder resolver la situación con Seiya y decide aceptar la ayuda de la pelinegra. En otra parte de la ciudad, los Three Lights están en una firma de autógrafos dentro de una tienda de discos reconocida y rodeados por un gran número de fans, el ojiazul alcanza a reconocer a una mujer de cabello rubio y dos coletas que expresa una gran tristeza en su rostro y se pregunta si será capaz de ser perdonado por aquella chica que conquisto su corazón; así pasaron los minutos y la hora de terminar aquella firma se acercaba a su fin…

_Valla, esto sí que es cansado – expresaba el ojiverde con fastidio_

_Sí, pero es necesario – contestaba Taiki, terminando de firmar un poster_

El ojiazul no hacía más que observar a la rubia de coletas y no prestaba mucha atención a lo demás, provocando que Yaten y Taiki se molestaran de aquella situación. Al fin, la firma termino y las fans se fueron retirando hasta solo quedar Serena; Seiya nervioso se acerca a la rubia y mirándola fijamente la toma de las manos y le da las gracias por haberse acercado a hablar con él, además de pedirle una disculpa por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre su doble vida…

_Seiya… - la rubia sonrojada por escuchar hablar al ojiazul hace una pausa_

_Bombón… Sé que dijimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros pero… es que simplemente no pude yo… - el ojiazul baja la cabeza y hace una pausa_

_Yo también te pido una disculpa, nunca entendí lo que sentías, espero me disculpes, tu a mi – la rubia toma el rostro del ojiazul haciendo que este se sonroje un poco_

_¡Bravo! – Grita el ojiverde aplaudiendo – casi me trago lo que dices, que buena actriz – Yaten se acerca en compañía de Taiki hasta llegar al lado del ojiazul_

_Si tienes razón, que haces aquí Serena – Taiki fríamente se dirige a la rubia_

_Oigan, no sean así con ella – Seiya trata de calmar a sus amigos_

_¡Basta Seiya! – Yaten exclama con molestia _

_Si estamos cansados de verte siempre igual – Taiki comenta con molestia igual_

_El no tiene la culpa, yo vine por mi voluntad – Serena con cierta tristeza defiende a ojiazul_

_Tú no te metas Serena, ya hicieron suficiente, aléjate de nosotros – Yaten exasperado le grita a la rubia_

_Tranquilos, no le hables así – Seiya un poco más agresivo se mete en la conversación_

_Seiya… - murmura la rubia mientras algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos_

Mientras esto sucede, un grito se alcanza a escuchar fuera de la tienda de discos y sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena sale corriendo para defender aquel inocente y aunque Seiya trato de ir tras ella, Yaten y Taiki lo detienen con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder…

_Qué pasa con ustedes – Seiya decía apretando sus puños_

_Que no lo entiendes – Taiki contesta sereno_

_Que… que es lo que no entiendo, no dejare que le pase algo, que pensaría la princesa si nos ve actuando así – Seiya no comprendía pero sentía gran impotencia_

_Tranquilo Seiya – Yaten tranquilamente le habla – Taiki tiene razón_

_Pero… - Seiya aprieta sus puños con molestia_

_Sabes que es mejor que nos alejemos de ellas por su propio bien y el nuestro, Atlas ya no tarda en venir y entonces seremos juzgados por nuestros errores – Taiki se cruza de brazos_

El ojiverde y el castaño se observan mutuamente esperando que aquellas palabras hicieran reaccionar al ojiazul, pero no fue así, pues Seiya se dio la media vuelta sin decir nada y salió corriendo tras la rubia; mientras afuera de la tienda Sailor Moon y las inners defienden a una pobre chica que estaba siendo atacada por un espectro manipulado por Akane, sin embargo, el poder de la chica de fuego es muy superior a las inners y aunque éstas la atacan con sus mejores técnicas, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, Mars, Júpiter, Mercury y Venus, salen volando cayendo violentamente al suelo; Sailor Moon angustiada por que su poder no es suficiente para vencer a Akane, intenta lanzar su poder pero éste es bloqueado por la chica de fuego…

_Sailor Moon, en esta ocasión me las pagaras – Akane se burla_

_No dejare que lastimes a las personas que quiero – la rubia trata de poner en pie_

_¡Dragón de fuego! – Akane grita haciendo que un enorme dragón envuelto en fuego la rodee_

_Pero… - la rubia se sorprende y observa a su alrededor que sus amigas están tratando de ponerse en pie pero con gran dificultad_

_Sabes una cosa Sailor Moon, esta vez te destruiré y nadie me lo impedirá – Akane sonríe y alza su mano derecha – Dragón de fuego ataca a esa mocosa y deshazte de ella _

_¡¡Que!! – Sailor Moon en compañía de las inners no dan crédito a lo que ven e incapaces de poder hacer algo solo esperan el ataque de lleno_

_¡¡Bombón!! – Seiya sale corriendo de la nada y se lanza entre el ataque y Sailor Moon_

Todas consternadas, observan como Seiya recibe el ataque de Akane y cae al suelo mal herido junto a Sailor Moon, ésta perturbada por lo ocurrido lo toma entre sus brazos y trata de protegerlo; por su lado Akane más que molesta por aquella actitud, decide enviar otro ataque hacia las sailor scouts, pero es atacada por dos poderes…

_Infierno estelar de Healer – la peli plateada lanza su ataque_

_Estrella de Sailor Maker – la castaña hace lo propio_

Ambos ataques son esquivados por Akane pero la hacen retroceder, haciendo que desaparezca; una vez que la mujer de fuego, desparece, Maker y Healer se acercan donde Seiya se encuentran y con furia le reclaman a Sailor Moon y a las inners por su intromisión de siempre…

_Aléjate del cuerpo de Seiya – Healer reclama_

_Pero… - Sailor Moon se sentía confundida_

_No, nos has dado más que problemas Sailor Moon, no queremos que se nos acerquen más entiendes – Maker vocifera acercándose a recoger el cuerpo inconsciente de Seiya_

_Pero, porque dicen eso, ella solo quiere ayudar, no tienen que ser así de groseros – Mars se mete en la platica alegando a favor de su amiga_

_¡Basta! No queremos tener más que ver con ustedes, entienden – Healer contesta dándose la media vuelta en compañía de Maker y Seiya que se encontraba en brazos de la castaña_

_Pero porque no podemos estar con ellas… Seiya… - la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos observa con las Sailor Star Lights se desvanecen en la noche_

En el departamento de Three Lights, Yate y Taiki tratan de mantener quieto a Seiya, que parece ser que no siente que casi muere horas atrás en aquel callejón. Por otro lado Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna se ponen de acuerdo para hacerles llegar un mensaje a los Kou, para presentarse en el mirador de la Torre de Tokio y poder platicar; mientras en el departamento Seiya trata de ponerse de pie una vez más alegando que tiene que ver a Serena…

_Pero tú estás loco, deja de moverte que necesitas descansar – Yaten trata de tomar del brazo al ojiazul_

_Yaten tiene razón, recuerda que debes descansar, casi mueres allá afuera – Taiki también trata de agarrar al ojiazul y llevarlo de vuelta a la cama_

_Lo sé, pero necesito ver que ella esté bien – Seiya trata de poner resistencia pero ésta muy débil_

_Ella está bien, cuantas veces tendré que decirte, es mejor que te cuides ahora, para que cuando Atlas venga podamos pelear sin meterlas a ellas – Yaten habla con el ojiazul_

_Seiya, debes ser prudente, recuerda que si quieres salvar esa luz de la esperanza, hay que ser cautelosos, o es que acaso ¿quieres seguir dañando a esa pobre niña? – Taiki serio en su tono habla con el ojiazul_

_Taiki sabe lo que dice Seiya, de verdad crees que no nos importan esas niñas – Yaten con más serenidad se expresa_

_Seiya sorprendido de aquellas palabras voltea a ver al ojiverde y al castaño y sencillamente no puede creer lo que oye, es posible que sus amigos deseen cuidar a esas chicas como él, pero de forma diferente…_

_Que quieres decir Yaten, explícate… Por favor – Seiya se sienta aguantando el dolor que le produce su herida_

_No eres el único que se a encariñado con este planeta o las personas, nosotros también queremos cuidar de las personas que nos importan, sin embargo, la mejor táctica para no hacerles más daño, es hacerles creer que no las queremos para así también engañar a Atlas y compañía… lo entiendes – Taiki se sienta al lado del ojiazul_

_Pero… - Seiya duda que eso pueda servir _

_Debes descansar, Taiki y yo vamos a salir por algo de comer – el ojiverde le hace una seña al castaño de que deben salir_

_Es cierto, trata por una vez en la vida quedarte quieto y confía en nosotros ¿está bien? – Taiki toma del brazo al ojiazul y lo recuesta en el sofá_

_Bien, confiare y esperare – el ojiazul acepta el quedarse quieto _

Una vez afuera del departamento, el ojiverde le comenta a Taiki lo que sintió y ambos se dirigen al mirador de la Torre Tokio, mientras Seiya intranquilo se pone de pie y observa por la ventana como se alejan sus compañeros en dirección opuesta a donde dijeron que irían y con decisión da la media vuelta, toma sus llaves y sale del departamento igual. Tiempo después de haber partido de aquel apartamento, Yaten y Taiki llegan al mirador y son recibidos por Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna…

_Tardaron mucho – Haruka habla_

_Si, lo sentimos, pero ¿para qué nos quieren? – Taiki se dirige hacia los tres de enfrente_

_Bueno pues, debemos platicar – Setsuna se une a la conversación_

_Y de que hablaremos – Yaten opina con su típico toque_

Siendo una noche algo nublosa, era fácil perderse en esa obscuridad, por lo que en unos instantes, aquellos tres individuos se convirtieron en sailor scouts; Haruka se convirtió en Sailor Uranus, Michiru se transformo en Sailor Neptune y Setsuna en Sailor Plut. Al brillar de nuevo la luna, las outers se dejaron ver pero no hubo sorpresa por parte de Yaten y Taiki, lo cual causo interés en aquellas sailor; una segunda nube tapo la luna y una sombra invadió el lugar, haciendo que esta ocasión Yaten y Taiki se transformaran en Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker, respectivamente…

_Valla supongo que no vinieron a saludarnos verdad – Healer habla con sarcasmo_

_Así es, queremos que se alejen de Serena Tsukino, es decir Sailor Moon – Uranus habla con autoridad_

_No te preocupes, la verdad es que no ha causado muchos problemas, por lo que no la queremos cerca – Maker contesta con frialdad_

_Quizá hasta la utilicemos para nuestro propósito – Healer opina con malicia ante las miradas de las outers_

_Que dices, quieres que lo arreglemos – Uranus se mete en la plática agresivamente_

_No dejaremos que personas ajenas al planeta vengan a atacarnos – Plut exclama_

_Cuando quieran, la verdad este planeta no, nos interesa… – Maker no termina su frase pues es interrumpida por Seiya que llega _

_Esperen, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, eso no está bien… - el ojiazul hace una breve pausa - Ya no volveremos a ver a Serena Tsukino o a Sailor Moon – Seiya habla trastabillándose_

_Seiya! – Maker y Healer se acercan al ojiazul que apenas puede quedarse en pie_

_Debes estar en casa, que haces aquí – Maker le habla_

_Seiya debes descansar – Healer también le habla a su compañero_

_Nosotros nos haremos cargo de defender a nuestro planeta y a nuestra princesa, ahora lárguense de una buena vez – Uranus advierte _

Seiya asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña a sus compañeras para salir de aquel lugar rápidamente, cuando las tres salieron de aquel lugar, las outers un poco preocupadas observan la luna y se preguntan si hicieron lo correcto para su princesa y la tierra; así la noche paso, sin embargo, en casa de Serena, no todo estaba bien pues la rubia sentía que de nuevo esa sensación 

de culpabilidad resurgía con mas ahincó desde su ser, haciendo que sollozara hasta quedarse dormida profundamente, pensando una y otra vez en lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente Serena asistió a la escuela, pero no dejaba de estar ausente y para sus amigas era muy preocupante pues no solo tenían que lidiar con que ella es la poseedora de aquel resplandor que podría salvar al universo, sino que también había que cuidarla de su vida amorosa; Mina entendía por lo que pasaba su amiga, pues ella sentía lo mismo por Yaten, Amy por su lado también pensaba una y otra vez como animar a su amiga pero ahora acercarse a Taiki era imposible y ya que ella sentía atracción hacia el castaño, se le hacía más difícil aún ayudar a la causa.

Los días pasaron de igual manera y Serena se sentía cada vez más miserable pues sentía que por su culpa, una vez más ponía en peligro a sus seres queridos; Seiya por su lado no dejaba de pensar en la forma de ver de nuevo a la rubia y poderle transmitir todo lo que les ha ocurrido para llegar hasta donde están, quien es Atlas y porque desea tanto esa luz de la esperanza.

Otro día más a comenzado y Serena va como de costumbre al colegio, dentro de clases, siempre era lo mismo, no hacía más que observar la ventana esperando ver al ojiazul afuera saludándola con esa gran sonrisa; Mina más desesperada que nunca decide a como dé lugar ayudar a su amiga y afortunadamente lo logra pues consigue el número telefónico del lugar donde habrá una presentación de los Three Lights…

_Vamos Serena, cambia esa cara, anda – Amy trata de animar a su amiga_

_Si Serena, veras que Seiya se encuentra bien y pronto sabremos de él – Lita también trata de ayudar_

_Serena, recuerda que quedamos de ver a Haruka y compañía en mi casa al rato, no dejes que te vean así de triste o se preocuparan más – Rei toma del hombro a la rubia_

_¡¡Serena!! – Mina hace su entrada _

_Mina… - Serena se sorprende_

_Rápido llama a este número – Mina extiende su mano con un pequeño papel _

_Pero… - Serena aún no entiende bien_

_Quieres saber cómo se encuentra Seiya, ¿no es así? – Mina sonríe – Me dijeron que Three Lights dará un concierto esta noche_

_Gracias Mina – la rubia da las gracias y se aleja rápidamente_

_Bien hecho Mina – Lita felicita a la rubia_

_Déjenmelo chicas, soy mejor que esos de la DNA _

_CIA… Mina, tú nunca cambias verdad – Amy corrige a su amiga y es motivo de risas en el grupo mientras observan alejarse a su amiga_

En la cabina de un teléfono público, Serena marca al número que su amiga le dio y una voz masculina le contesta que Seiya no la puede atender, ni hablar, ni nada; por el otro lado de la línea, Yaten se mete en la conversación alegando que Seiya ya no quiere verla nunca más y que se aleje de ellos para siempre, haciendo que la rubia al escuchar aquellas palabras, su corazón se quebrase cual cristal…

_Pero… - Serena trataba de no llorar pero era imposible _

_Entiende coneja, Seiya no quiere verte más – Yaten seguía diciendo, hasta que observa al ojiazul y cuelga el teléfono_

_Estuvo bien lo que hizo, ¿lo entiendes verdad? – Taiki observa al ojiazul y comenta_

Seiya solo bajo la cabeza y se retiro alegando que iba al camerino a descansar pues no se sentía bien, por otro lado Serena más triste que antes, camina hacia el templo Ikawa pues sabía que pronto se reuniría con las chicas; en la otra dimensión Atlas platica con su enojada hermanita, tratando de hacerla recapacitar sobre las locuras que tanto vocifera…

_Te lo digo Atlas, ellos son amigos de la mugrosa Sailor Moon – Akane estaba más que molesta, estaba colérica_

_Akane, Akane… tranquiliza tus ímpetus, pronto tendré esa luz de la esperanza y tu obtendrás lo que quieres, se que ellos no me defraudaran, confía en mí – Atlas sonríe muy seguro de su victoria_

_Pero… - la pelirroja murmura_

_Que es lo que harás ahora Atlas – Dante pregunta con serenidad_

_Esperare a que todo se de acuerdo al plan, ya trajeron al pequeño que vive con la familia Tsukino – Atlas pregunta a su hermano y hermana_

_Aún no, pero pronto lo tendrás – Dante responde _

_Bien, entonces esperare a que el plan siga su curso – Atlas sonríe mientras observa desde su trono la destrucción y caos que hay afuera del palacio_

En la tierra, Serena llega con sus amigas al templo Ikawa y tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa saluda a todos los presentes; Luna por su parte inicia la reunión haciendo hincapié en los enemigos y las razones por las cuales hay que estar alertas, y también no menos importante, hace alusión a los Three Lights, haciendo que Serena cambie su semblante…

_Pero aún no hemos hablado con ellos – Serena externa sus pensamientos con nostalgia_

_Eso es lo mejor, además nos dijeron que ya no volverán a molestar_

_Pero que dijiste, ya hablaron con ellos y como esta Seiya – Serena con nerviosismo pregunta_

_Justamente ese sujeto, dijo que se alejaría de ti – Haruka serio le contesta_

_Pero que fue lo que hicieron, se puede llegar a un acuerdo si se habla, no se atrevan a cometer alguna tontería – Serena exigente y autoritaria como nunca se dirige a las outers _

Haruka y todos los presentes se sorprenden de la reacción de Serena, ésta al notar su actitud se disculpa y sale corriendo de aquel lugar, Luna preocupada, por su parte también sale tras la rubia; rato después ambas llegan hasta la habitación de Serena…

Dime Luna, estoy haciendo algo malo – la rubia observa a su gatita y con lagrimas pregunta

Para nada Serena, pero también necesito que comprendas la preocupación de Haruka y las demás – luna se sienta en la cama de la rubia

Está bien, ya no veré a Seiya – la rubia pone su cara en una almohada y comienza a llorar

Serena… - luna preocupada no sabe qué hacer

Luna esta por decir algo pero es interrumpida por el sonar de un teléfono, la rubia voltea y sin ganas contesta, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues el ojiazul rápidamente la invita a escuchar el concierto que darán en el parque Megalópolis, acto seguido cuelga y la rubia se queda más que confundida; Luna la observa y le pregunta si fue Seiya el de la llamada, ésta responde que si en tono nostálgico y la gatita en un afán de ayudar a la rubia le comenta que quizá deba ir a ver al ojiazul para que se cerciore de que su salud es buena y quizá puedan platicar…

En verdad Luna – Serena cambia su semblante

Anda ve – Luna sonríe y observa como la rubia se aleja mientras le da las gracias y murmullos agrega "espero sea lo correcto Serena"

En lugar del concierto, Yaten y Taiki hacen los últimos arreglos, mientras el ojiazul que supuestamente fue al sanitario llega con el resto; cuando Seiya llega con el grupo, trata de acomodarse la guitarra pero sigue tan débil que casi cae al suelo, Taiki se acerca a ayudar al ojiazul recomendándole que quizá deban cancelar el concierto, éste trata de recuperarse por sí mismo y con tono enérgico le responde al castaño que por ninguna circunstancia deben hacer tal barbaridad, que él estará bien, Yaten no muy convencido lo apoya.

Afuera del parque, Serena observa un letrero que dice que las localidades para el concierto están agotadas por lo que tendrá que idear algo para poder ver al ojiazul cueste lo que cueste; mientras esto sucede, el concierto esta por empezar y Seiya trata de ubicar a la rubia pero no obtiene éxito, hasta que a lo lejos observa un brillo y se da cuenta que es Serena.

La canción da inicio y la rubia se siente como la más afortunada del día pues se consiguió el mejor lugar de todo el concierto, sin embargo, una calidez y un extraño poder la envolvieron, haciendo 

que se transportase aun universo lleno de dolor y angustia; Seiya dentro de aquella canción, le conto toda la historia a la rubia, su procedencia, de que su planeta fue destruido, seguido por la aprehensión de la princesa, y por último, su alianza con Atlas y compañía para destruir la luz de la esperanza. Serena al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió tristeza pero a la vez felicidad por saber que estaba en lo correcto al pensar que aquellos chicos, no son malos sino que tienen una buena razón para hacer lo que hacen; la canción termino y Seiya al notar que su mensaje fue recibido, se desploma en mitad del escenario espantando no solo a Yaten y a Taiki, sino al público en general y a la misma Serena que observaba el concierto desde las alturas.

Cuando Serena fue hacia donde el ojiazul se encontraba, en su camino se topo con el mismo chico que apenas podía quedarse en pie…

_Seiya – Serena le grita mientras se acerca a el_

_Bombón… - el ojiazul trata de acercarse pero cae de rodillas_

_Estas bien, me tenias preocupada – Serena lo abraza_

_Gracias por venir, en realidad tenía que verte para poder explicarte – el ojiazul la toma de los hombros_

_Gracias a ti por invitarme, necesitaba verte también, decirte que no importa lo que seas o dejes de ser, yo te quiero tal como eres – Serena lo toma del rostro haciendo que sus miradas se crucen y lo besa_

El ojiazul contesta el beso pero no duro mucho el gusto pues Seiya siente que un poder se acerca y aleja rápidamente de un salto a la rubia, a penas esquivaron aquel ataque pero Seiya aún debilitado cae de nuevo al suelo de rodillas…

_Estas bien Seiya – la rubia abraza al ojiazul_

_No puede ser, no ahora que no puedo – el ojiazul trata de ponerse en pie pero no puede_

_Pero que escena tan romántica, en verdad me conmueven – una voz masculina se deja oír_

_Quien eres – Serena pregunta asustada_

_Dante – Seiya murmura_

_¿Dante? - Serena pregunta confundida_

_Seiya, en verdad que eres tonto, porque no tomas la luz de la esperanza de una buena vez y salvas a tu querida princesa – el recién llegado sonríe mientras juguetea con su espada_

_No dejare que sigan lastimando a la gente de este planeta – Serena se pone en pie sacando su broche – Eternal Sailor Moon transformación_

La rubia se transforma y le advierte a Dante que no dejara que lastimen al ojiazul ni a nadie más en el planeta; Dante más que fascinado por la diversión lanza su poder , haciendo que Seiya una vez más ayude a Sailor Moon a esquivar a penas aquel ataque…

_Vamos Seiya, en esas condiciones tan pésimas, no podrás derribarme a menos que te transformes – Dante se burla del ojiazul_

_Demonios – Seiya trata de sacar su estrella de transformación pero pierde el control y cae al suelo_

_Seiya… - la rubia se acerca al ojiazul y trata de protegerlo con su cuerpo_

_Me estoy aburriendo, no sé como Akane no pudo con ustedes – Dante se expresa con fastidio _

Dante adopta su postura de pelea y saca nuevamente su poder, sin embargo es detenido por la técnica "Tierra tiembla" de Sailor Uranus y "Maremoto de Neptuno" de Sailor Neptune; Dante sorprendido por aquellos poderes, decide que lo mejor es regresar a su mundo y esperar a que el plan siga su marcha, así que de repente desaparece dejando solo una ligera neblina a su alrededor…

_Chicas, vinieron a ayudarnos – Sailor Moon se alegra de ver a las chicas_

_No te confundas, solo te vinimos a ayudar a ti – Uranus contesta con molestia y observa al ojiazul que seguía en el suelo_

_Ustedes no tienen remedio verdad – Neptune sonríe ante la escena_

_Dijeron que no volverían a ver a Sailor Moon – Plut interviene_

_Seiya!! – Yaten y Taiki gritan al ver a su amigo de nuevo con las scouts_

_Lo prometieron – Uranus le reclama a los recién llegados_

_Ella fue la que vino con nosotros – Yaten alega con molestia acercándose al ojiazul y tomándolo por un hombro_

_Así es, que no se les olvide – Taiki hace lo propio ayudando al ojiverde_

_Gracias por haber venido Bombón – Seiya voltea y con una sonrisa le da las gracias a la rubia mientras es llevado en hombros por sus amigos_

_Seiya… - la rubia trata de seguir a su amado pero es detenido por Haruka_

Haruka sostuvo la mano de la rubia hasta que aquellos chicos desaparecieron en el horizonte y con una voz firme le pidió a la rubia que confiara en él, pues no quería sufriera innecesariamente por culpa de los invasores como él les llamaba, Serena con lagrimas asiente pero confía en que pronto vera de nuevo al ojiazul pues su vinculo cada día que pasaba se hacía más fuerte.

Continuara…

Notas: Espero lo hayan disfrutado como los anteriores, sigan en sintonía para la continuación y no se olviden de sus lindos reviews.

Te agradezco nuevamente chikita22, de verdad que no es una distancia tan larga y yo creo que con gusto aceptarían tu hospitalidad, jejeje… gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado


	13. Chapter 14

Hola amigas lectoras ya estoy de vuelta, gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews, en verdad que ya tenía tantas ganas de escribir, y aunque de a dedazo escribí este capi, espero les guste porque en verdad lo hice de todo corazón al igual que los demás capis… Agradezco el apoyo a la historia y procurare actualizar lo más rápido posible, gracias por la atención

Capitulo 13

Los días posteriores a aquel encuentro con Dante, pasaron lentamente para Serena, quien era sumamente cuidada por sus amigas; Lita, Mina, Rei y Amy trataban de no dejar sola a la rubia por temor a que ésta fuese atacada por el enemigo sin que ellas pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Seiya y compañía no dejaron de hacer sus actividades como Three Lights, asistían a entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y a diversos shows de televisión donde participaban activamente; en cuanto a la escuela se refiere, volvieron a asistir a clases aunque ya no era lo mismo, por su lado Yaten y Taiki no le dirigían la palabra a las chicas y aunque Seiya trataba de alivianar la tensión entre los dos grupos, siempre era regañado por sus amigos, por su comportamiento tan blando ante la situación.

Serena por su lado se sentía sofocada por la situación, se sentía por un lado confundida hacia sus sentimientos por Seiya y por el otro lado, se sentía inútil ante los cuidados de sus amigas por sobreprotegerla.

Por otra parte, en el siglo XXX, Rini en compañía de sus dos amigos, se defienden de los ataques de varios espectros que tienen por objetivo silenciar a la heredera al trono de Tokio de Cristal; mientras esto ocurre en el siglo XXX, en la otra dimensión Atlas platica con su hermano Dante, respecto al plan que tiene y los cálculos tan precisos que tiene para hacer que Sailor Moon entre voluntariamente su luz, sin necesidad de esforzarse…

_¿Y cómo harás que esa niña lo haga? – Dante algo dudoso pregunta_

_Bueno, eso lo veras, más adelante, ahora necesito que te dirijas a la tierra y me traigas a ese niño, sin lastimarlo; Akane ya está en la tierra y ella será la perfecta distracción para que empiece nuestro plan de conquista – Atlas sonríe victorioso y observa por su balcón la destrucción de otro planeta_

_Bueno, espero resulte, todo como lo planeaste – Dante hace una señal con su mano y se retira de aquel lugar desapareciendo rápidamente_

En la tierra y más precisamente en la preparatoria Juuban, Serena y el resto de las chicas están en la clase de deportes y no le quitan ni un segundo la mirada a la rubia; Seiya y compañía observan desde una banca a las chicas y el ojiverde hace un comentario que saco un poco de balance a sus dos compañeros…

_En verdad, crees lo que nos acabas de decir Yaten – Seiya voltea y en tono enérgico habla_

_Tranquilo Seiya, Yaten sabe por lo que estas pasando, ¿no, es verdad Yaten? – Taiki habla con seriedad_

_Sabes Seiya, a mí también me agrada mucho este planeta, hemos hecho una muy buena amistad con esas niñas, pero debemos encargarnos primero de Atlas para que no destruya todo esto que ahora rodea a esas niñas, ¿no lo crees? – Yaten se expresaba como nunca antes lo había hecho desde que habían llegado a la tierra_

_Yaten… - Seiya se había quedado mudo ante esas palabras, así que solo miro hacia donde las chicas estaban y con nostalgia bajo la cabeza_

_Vamos Seiya, entendemos por lo que pasas pero no es momento de bajar la cabeza, mejor busquemos la mejor solución – Taiki se levanto de aquella banca y se echo a caminar, seguido por el ojiverde _

Seiya capto la situación y se levanto de igual manera para seguir a sus compañeros; horas más tarde, Serena mas fastidiada por el día, decide alejarse de buena manera de sus amigas, alegando que quería un poco de soledad, ya que se sentía muy abrumada cono todo lo que había estado pasando…

_Pero serena, no ves que en cualquier momento pueden venir y atacarte – Amy comenta angustiada_

_Si Serena, porque no mejor vamos a sentarnos a platicar – Lita trata de alivianar el ambiente_

_Chicas… - Serena baja la cabeza y aprieta sus puños_

_Serena, que tienes – Mina pregunta preocupada_

_Necesito estar sola, o es que acaso no confían en mí, me creen tan débil como para no poder cuidarme yo sola – la rubia deja ver unas lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos_

_Serena, no pienses eso, lo que pasa es que nos preocupamos por ti – Rei interviene con voz seria_

_Ya lo sé, pero no pueden estar detrás de mí por toda la vida, por favor, necesito pensar – la rubia hace una pausa – es tan difícil de comprender o soy tan tonta que no se me dar a explicar – Serena con voz firme se dirige a sus amigas_

_Serena… - Amy y el resto de las chicas excluyendo a Rei bajan la cabeza con tristeza por aquella reacción de la rubia_

_Está bien, si eso quieres por mi está bien – Rei interviene en la conversación y toca el hombro de la rubia, brindándole una ligera sonrisa_

Serena al notar aquel gesto se aleja del grupo de amigas, caminando hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio donde le toca recibir sus clases; por su lado Seiya algo resignado por lo ocurrido en los últimos días pasa a su salón para recoger unos libros de Taiki y antes de salir pasa por el pupitre de su bombón y dando un gran suspiro piensa que el haber conocido a Serena, fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida y que a pesar de haber sido poco el tiempo de convivencia, se divirtió como nunca antes, pasando por su mente algunas imágenes, de escenas donde todo parecía como de cuento de hadas.

Mientras Seiya soñaba despierto, Serena se encontraba pensando en todo lo que le había estado pasando, su relación con Seiya, el que otra vez pudiera estar pasando lo que le sucedió con Darien, se sentía muy mal, todo en su cabeza era un caos y solo tenía el consuelo de que quizá si ella les diera esa luz de la esperanza que querían, toda la pesadilla terminaría y nadie más sería lastimado por su culpa, sin embargo, algo la saco de sus pensamientos pues una risa burlona y llena de rencor se dejo oír…

_Pero que sucede – Serena volteo y de repente se topo con Akane_

_Pero que tenemos aquí, si es "Sailor me estorbas", la chica más inútil y boba de esta planeta – Akane se ríe burlonamente y se acerca a la rubia_

_Que dijiste – la rubia mira con sorpresa a la recién llegada_

_Lo que oíste, ahora mismo me desharé de ti y el pobre de Seiya no tendrá más remedio que regresar conmigo, como debió ser siempre – Akane sonríe_

_No lo permitiré, no dejare que sigan con sus planes ni atacando a las personas que viven en este planeta – Serena cambia su semblante y toma su broche de transformación – Eternal Sailor Moon – la rubia grita y una luz la envuelve_

_Aunque te transformes, no podrás derrotarme porque eres muy débil niña – Akane alza su mano _

_Te demostrare que yo sola puedo contigo, no dejare que sigas diciendo tonterías – la rubia adopta su postura de pelea_

_No me hagas reír… "Dragón de fuego" – Akane habla y una enorme dragón de fuego rodea a la pelirroja_

Mientras Akane y Serena pelean en la azotea, Rei y las demás chicas sienten una poderosa energía que llego a la escuela, sin embargo, no han tenido éxito al encontrar a Serena y muy preocupadas van en busca de los chicos para que les ayuden…

_Vamos Taiki, no es justo, soy el mayor – el ojiverde va platicando con el castaño_

_¡¡Yaten!! – Mina grita al ver al peli plateado y se acerca_

_Que quieres – Yaten contesta con su típico toque de arrogancia_

_Es Serena, ¿no la han visto? – la rubia con su respiración agitada pregunta_

_No, no la hemos visto, que fastidio – el ojiverde responde molesto_

_Sucede algo – Taiki pregunta algo preocupado_

_No lo han notado, un fuerte poder llego a la escuela y tememos que sea el enemigo que viene por Serena – Amy responde angustiada mirando a Taiki a los ojos_

_¿Una fuerte energía? – Yaten confundido pregunta_

_Si, es necesario que encontremos a Serena, por favor… - Mina se acerca a Yaten y le pide su ayuda_

En otra parte de la escuela, Seiya se topa con Rei y Lita; éstas al ver al ojiazul se acercan y de igual manera preguntan por la rubia, Seiya al notar la preocupación de las chicas presiente que algo malo está pasando y sin titubear pregunta directamente lo que sucede…

_No lo has notado, una fuerza maligna llego a la escuela y no hemos encontrado a Serena – Rei comenta algo agitada_

_Como que no la encuentran, no se supone que la cuidarían bien – Seiya reclama con molestia_

_Sí, pero ella se alejo de nosotras, que haremos ahora – Lita habla con frustración_

_Bueno, ustedes busquen en los pisos de abajo y yo iré a la azotea, si la encuentras avísenme y yo hare lo mismo, la encontraremos –Seiya da instrucciones y se aleja lo más rápido posible_

En la azotea, Akane muy feliz ataca una y otra vez a la pobre Serena que apenas puede evadir los embates de la pelirroja, sin embargo, es detenida a tiempo, por una rosa que se incrusta en el suelo, dejando a Sailor Moon atónita; la pelirroja molesta se da cuenta que una vez más Seiya llega para salvar a la sailor scout y con rabia se lanza con el recién llegado, éste sin más, evade una y otra vez los ataques de Akane.

Cuando Seiya se transforma en Sailor Star Fighter, lanza su poder de "Laser de estrella fugaz"; Akane evade el poder y con un gesto de furia en su rostro desaparece en el aire advirtiendo que la misión ha sido todo un éxito…

_Sailor Moon estas bien – Fighter se acerca lentamente a la rubia que yacía de rodillas en el suelo_

_Yo… yo… - Sailor Moon se transforma en Serena Tsukino y se pone de pie_

_Serena, estas bien – Seiya vuelve a preguntar_

_Yo, no soy una niña muy inteligente, quizá sea que por eso no puedo cuidarme sola, siempre trato de esforzarme para ser mejor, pero siempre por diversas circunstancias, me doy por vencida, como en la escuela, siempre me digo que ahora si hare mi tarea y que no comeré tantas golosinas pero siempre he sido igual una niña floja a la cual le gustan mucho los dulces pero… - la rubia hace una pausa apretando sus puños y con muchas lagrimas en su rostro se deja caer nuevamente – cuando vi esa rosa, cuando vi esa rosa, recordé a Darien y… - el llanto se hace inminente y la rubia comienza a tartamudear - te extraño tanto Darien – Serena grita el nombre del pelinegro haciendo que Seiya se sorprenda_

La lluvia ha comenzado a caer y Seiya no sabe qué hacer o que decir, le partía el alma ver a su bombón en esas condiciones, así que decide acercarse, poniendo también de rodillas y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia le habla tiernamente diciéndole las siguientes palabras casi en murmullo "Y no puedo reemplazarlo", "Déjame reemplazarlo bombón", la escena era hermosa, Seiya abrió su corazón como nunca, la rubia se sorprendió de escuchar aquellas palabras pues no se espero que aquel chico que llego a cautivarla en verdad no le interesara que ella fuese como es; por otro lado, las chicas, Yaten y Taiki, observan atentos la escena resignados a lo que parecía evidente desde que ellos se conocieron aquel día en el aeropuerto…

_¡¡Seiya!! – Yaten le grita al ojiazul rompiendo el momento_

_¡¡Serena!! – Rei grita por su lado a su amiga_

Tanto el ojiazul como la rubia voltearon y en instantes, Serena se había abalanzado hacia los brazos de Seiya y con mas sentimiento que antes llora en el pecho del pelinegro; minutos después de aquella escena, Taiki y Yaten reprenden un poco a Seiya, por su lado Rei le dice a Serena que tienen que irse a descanzar pues el día fue muy agitado a para todos…

_Gracias Seiya – Amy, Mina y Lita le dan las gracias al ojiazul por haber ayudado a la rubia_

_No hay de que, luego nos vemos chicas – Seiya se despide y se acerca a la rubia – cuídate mucho bombón – el ojiazul le susurra al oído a Serena_

_Seiya… - Serena susurra mientras el ojiazul se aleja – espera… - la rubia termina haciendo que Seiya detenga su paso_

_Serena que pasa – Rei pregunta preocupada_

_Chicas, se que se preocupan por mí, pero necesito que me dejen tantito sola – Serena habla con nostalgia_

_Otra vez con lo mismo, entiende que no podemos hacerlo – Rei se molesta y toma el brazo de la rubia ante las miradas de sorpresa de Lita, Amy, Mina y los Kou_

_Tranquila Rei, ustedes tienen que descansar y yo quiero que sea Seiya quien me acompañe a mi casa, será posible que entiendas eso… ¿Rei? – Serena observa con una ligera sonrisa a su amiga_

_¡¡Que!! – todas gritan al mismo tiempo, mientras Taiki, Yaten y Seiya miran asombrados_

_Nos vemos mañana, todo estará bien, nos vamos Seiya… Por favor – Serena se acerca al ojiazul y lo toma del brazo_

_Claro, vamos – Seiya sonríe tiernamente y se despide de todos los presentes_

Ambos se alejan de aquel lugar dejando a todos con cara de "What?" Yaten y Taiki sorprendidos pero a la vez resignados también hacen lo propio despidiéndose de las chicas, sin embargo, estas y en especial Rei les piden ayuda para salvar no solo a la princesa, sino a toda la gente que vive en la tierra; Yaten con sarcasmo contesta que ellos no les ayudaran a suicidarse y que si quieren ayuda tendrán que pedírsela a alguien más pues ellos no están dispuestos a ayudar, Taiki por su lado observaba a las chicas y con seriedad les pide a las chicas que confíen en su princesa pues ella es la clave para salvar no solo el planeta tierra sino el universo entero de las garras de Kaos.

Rei mas serena de las palabras de Taiki les ofrece que peleen juntos en esta batalla para salvar al universo, el ojiverde y el castaño asienten con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna y con una ligera sonrisa, ambos se retiran de aquel lugar dejando a las chicas más que confundidas excluyendo a la pelinegra que parecía ya entender mejor la postura de los Kou para la batalla.

La noche está cayendo en la ciudad de Tokio, Serena y Seiya están llegando a la casa de ella, el trayecto había sido callado pues la rubia se dedico a pensar en Seiya y en todas esas palabras que siempre la hacían sentir mejor aunque las cosas fueran mal, por su lado Seiya no dejaba de pensar en lo que momentos le había sucedió con la rubia, en verdad no se espero que pudiera tener algún parecido con aquel hombre que murió a manos de Sailor Galaxia para salvar a su bombón; cuando llegaron a la casa, Seiya estaba dispuesto a dejarla esa noche pero no pensó que la rubia tuviera otro plan en mente…

_Bueno bomboncito, sana y salva en su casa – Seiya sonríe_

_Gracias, de verdad no se qué haría sin ti – Serena corresponde la sonrisa _

_Te lo dije, no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime – Seiya toca la mejilla de la rubia y se acerca_

Un momento mágico se dejo ver ante la luz de la luna, el ojiazul y la rubia se besaron como si hubiese sido la última vez que se vieran en la vida, el mundo se detuvo por unos instantes, Seiya y Serena parecían uno solo, sin embargo la rubia, corto aquel momento para invitar al ojiazul a cenar en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho, éste no muy convencido acepta pues ya tenía rato que no entraba a aquella casa y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la familia de Serena…

_Ya llegue mama – Serena anunciaba mientras se quitaba sus zapatos a la entrada_

_Hola hija – Mama Ikuko saluda desde la cocina_

_Buenas noches señora – Seiya saluda_

_Seiya, que sorpresa, pasa te quedaras a cenar – Mama Ikuko asoma su cabeza y sonríe_

_Si, mama, Seiya se quedara a cenar – Serena toma de la mano al ojiazul y ambos pasan a la sala_

_Qué bien, llama a Sami que está en su cuarto haciendo sus deberes – Mama Ikuko le pide a la rubia_

Serena se disculpa con Seiya y le pide la espere mientras va a buscar a su hermano, el ojiazul asiente con la cabeza y como niño bueno se queda viendo la televisión; en la recamara de Sami, Serena entra y le pide a su hermano baje a cenar pues ya esta lista, éste sonrió y salió de la habitación junto con la rubia, cuando bajaron a la sala, Sami se sorprendió de ver a Seiya pero de igual manera se acerco y cortésmente saludo al ojiazul…

_Valla pensé que tu hermano me odiaría – Seiya pregunta _

_Jamás, quien pude odiarte si eres tan lindo – Serena se acerca y besa al ojiazul_

_La cena esta lista – interrumpe Mama Ikuko con una sonrisa_

El ojiazul y la rubia pasan al comedor y toman asiento, con una sonrisa mama Ikuko sirve la cena; Serena observa la mesa y nota que falta el pequeño Ishi y con nerviosismo pregunta por el niño, mama Ikuko responde con sorpresa que no conoce a ningún niño con ese nombre, la rubia asombrada por aquella respuesta voltea a ver al ojiazul temiendo lo peor, éste con serenidad trata de relajar a la rubia para que no levante sospechas. La cena paso rápidamente y el ojiazul viendo la hora trata de despedirse de la familia, Serena asustada por el rapto de Ishi y la falta de memoria de su mama y hermano, le pide a Seiya se quede esa noche con ella para que la protegiera…

_Pero bombón – Seiya la observa dudoso_

_Por favor Seiya, no es normal que mi mama olvide a un hijo – Serena toma del rostro al ojiazul_

_Y que dirá tú mama – Seiya como todo un caballero piensa en la mama_

_Déjamelo a mí, te quedaras conmigo, por favor… - Serena le guiña al ojiazul haciendo que éste se sonroje ligeramente_

_Bien, déjame avisar a Yaten y a Taiki – el ojiazul sonríe y saca su celular para llamarles a sus amigos_

Serena se aleja y va donde su mama para pedirle permiso, ésta un poco dudosa acepta pues el ojiazul le cae bien y requiere que su hija sea feliz con el hombre que ama; por otro lado, en casa de los Kou Yaten recibe la llamada de Seiya y como balde de agua fría el ojiverde comienza a gritarle al ojiazul, haciendo que Taiki se acerque para saber que sucede…

_Pero si que te volviste loco, regresa inmediatamente – Yaten esta más que colérico_

_Que sucede Yaten – Taiki pregunta preocupado_

_Sucede que tu hermanito se va a quedar con la coneja Tsukino en su casa_

_Pásame a Seiya – Taiki toma el celular_

Taiki de igual manera regaño a Seiya por su imprudencia y éste solo se limito a decirles que no lo esperen, que todo estaría bien y que por primera vez en la vida necesitaba su apoyo pues posiblemente pasaría lo inevitable; Taiki se sorprendió de aquellas palabras y por un momento analizo esas palabras, sería posible que Atlas apareciera en la tierra tan pronto…

_Bien, pero infórmanos si necesitas ayuda – Taiki habla_

_Todo fuerte y claro nos vemos –Seiya se despide y cuelga el celular_

Serena regreso con el ojiazul y con una gran sonrisa le comento a Seiya que su mama había estado de acuerdo, que dormiría donde habían dormido Yaten y Taiki; Seiya se sentía feliz por estar al lado de su amor, sin embargo, una sensación de preocupación lo asalto por un momento, ¿será que esta puede ser la última vez que la vea?, es la pregunta que el ojiazul se hizo mientras subía las escaleras en compañía de la rubia.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Serena le proporciono algunas ropas pertenecientes a su padre, Seiya halagado por la hospitalidad sonríe…

_Bueno, te dejo para que descanses y te cambies, nos vemos mañana… Seiya – la rubia sonríe y cierra la puerta_

Seiya sonrojado por aquella sonrisa de la rubia se sienta en la cama, observando por la ventana el enorme brillo de la luna. Un rato después de que las luces se apagaran, Serena no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, sabía que tenía que descansar pero la idea de tener a Seiya tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la hacían vibrar diversas emociones, por lo que decide hacerle una visita al ojiazul; Seiya por su lado, tampoco podía dormir, sentía que no podía descansar mientras Atlas estuviera afuera con su terrorífico plan asechando a cada momento, sin embargo, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, pues aunque la puerta no hizo mucho ruido al abrirse, Seiya noto que se movía lentamente el picaporte y de inmediato se puso en alerta.

Serena trato de no hacer ruido pero fue sorprendida por el ojiazul que a punto estuvo de propinarle un buen golpe, sin embargo, lo que se llevo fue un buen susto ya que ambos saltaron de la impresión…

_Que haces aquí, pensé que estarías dormido – Serena murmura mientras cierra la puerta_

_Lo mismo pregunto yo – Seiya contesta con otra pregunta susurrando_

_No podía dormir, así que vine a visitarte – Serena se sienta en la cama_

_Bueno, yo tampoco podía dormir, así que es lo vamos a hacer – Seiya también se sienta al lado de la rubia_

_Pues podemos recostarnos y ver si podemos conciliar el sueño o podemos platicar hasta cansarnos – Serena sonríe pícaramente_

_Y de que platicaríamos – Seiya pregunta inocentemente_

_Pues no sé, que quieres saber – Serena contesta guiñando su ojo_

_Serena no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes conmigo – Seiya sonrojado se expresa_

_¿Serena? YA no soy bombón – Serena hace puchero_

Seiya sonríe y toma la barbilla de la rubia tiernamente besándola suavemente en la frente, la rubia sonríe y toma la mano del ojiazul acercándose a besarlo tiernamente en los labios, éste correspondió el gesto y suevamente la tomo, llevándola a que se recostara junto con él; Serena emocionada de lo que sentía en esos momentos se dejaba llevar por la situación, Seiya por otro lado también se dejo llevar por el momento y sin pensarlo, ninguno de los dos se contuvo ante los impulsos que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

El ojiazul abrazaba con ternura el cuerpo de la rubia, haciendo que ella se afianzara más a su cuerpo, poco a poco fueron deshaciéndose de sus prendas hasta terminar desnudos, Serena sentía un mar de sensaciones en todo su ser, no podía dejar de experimentar placer cada vez que las manos o los labios del ojiazul la tocaban, todo era como un sueño para ella y no quería despertar de aquel maravilloso encuentro; Seiya por otro lado sentía tanto placer al tocar aquel frágil cuerpo que todo lo trataba de hacer con mucho cuidado, todo era sensualidad en aquel cuarto, Serena se sentía en la luna literalmente y el ojiazul se sentía en el cielo literalmente.

Llego el momento en el que el ojiazul, introdujo su miembro dentro de la rubia, ésta sintió algo nuevo que al principio resintió pero conforme fue avanzando la velada, acepto con gusto; Seiya trato de ser lo más tierno del mundo y en cada oportunidad que tenia le preguntaba a Serena si todo marchaba bien, sin embargo, la cara de la rubia en la mayoría de las ocasiones le contestaba.

Mientras Serena permanecía debajo del cuerpo del ojiazul, éste se movía lentamente para darle el mayor placer a su bombón, por su parte Serena sentía un enorme placer que nunca había experimentado y que no podía dejar de desear mientras el cuerpo de Seiya la rosaba con esa suavidad que podía derretir a cualquiera; la noche seguía su curso y llego un momento en el que Seiya llego al clímax, terminando dentro de la rubia, Serena más que anonadada por lo que había sucedido, puso su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, éste la abrazo y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, mientras la hermosa luz de la luna brillaba sobre los dos cuerpos que yacían dormidos sobre la cama…

Notas: espero hayan disfrutado del capi, espero actualizar pronto, gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews


	14. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias a todas mis amigas lectoras por sus reviews, les doy un saludo enorme a todas ustedes, ya que son toda una inspiración para mí. Agradezco su apoyo en la historia y espero que el capi que a continuación les presento, les agrade…

Capitulo 14

La noche continuo su curso en calma y la luna ilumino la ciudad como nunca; mientras en la otra dimensión Atlas y sus hermanos disfrutan de su próxima victoria brindando y comiendo todo un festín celebrando el renacimiento quizá definitivo de Kaos en el universo…

_Valla Atlas, en verdad me sorprendiste al principio, pero ahora todo se ve más claro – Dante comenta con singular alegría_

_Todo está perfectamente calculado hermano, nos desharemos de esa espantosa luz de la esperanza y ya no habrá futuro que valga la pena para ningún ser vivo en este universo – Atlas sonríe y levanta su copa_

_Brindemos por nuestra victoria – Kano levanta también su copa para el brindis_

_Espero que todo salga como lo planeaste, sabes que el señor Kaos no soportara otro fracaso – Akane comenta algo preocupada_

_Tranquila Akane, este será el mayor logro de nuestra familia, créeme que aún no han visto todo lo que somos capaces de hacer – Atlas toma del hombro a la pelirroja y le sonríe_

Mientas esto sucede en la otra dimensión, en el siglo XXX Rini y compañía están acorralados por varios espectros que tratan de exterminar a la heredera del trono de la luna, Nero y Yerumi tratan de cuidar a Rini pero los espectros los rebasan en número, así que deciden entrar en unas catacumbas que aparentemente estas olvidadas; dentro de aquel lugar los tres chicos mal heridos tratan de protegerse de los enemigos hasta que se topan con una gran luz proveniente de una especie de portal, sorprendidos se acercan pero antes de poder hacer algo, son atacados nuevamente por los espectros que cada vez parecen ser mas fuertes…

_Diablos, estas cosas nunca se acaban – Nero bloquea un ataque y evade otro_

_Pero que podemos hacer – Yerumi evade al igual que los demás los ataques del enemigo_

_Yo creo que este portal, es la puerta del tiempo – Rini comenta a sus dos acompañantes dejándolos sorprendidos_

Los chicos se defienden de aquellos ataques como pueden pero cuando piensan que todo estaba perdido, una figura sale de aquel portal de luz y ayuda a destruir todos aquellos espectros que 

rodeaban a los chicos; Rini al notar de quien se trataba, se sorprende mucho por lo que se abalanza y abraza al recién llegado.

El día está empezando en la ciudad de Tokio, es una mañana calurosa y en casa de la familia Tsukino, Seiya despierta lentamente estirándose en la cama y bostezando un poco se sienta para observar desde la ventana situada al lado de la cama como el sol brilla hermosamente sombre la ciudad, sin embargo, es sacado de sus pensamientos por Serena quien alegremente trae una charola con el desayuno…

_Pensé que nunca despertarías – Serena se acerca lentamente con una sonrisa_

_A qué hora te fuiste, no te sentí – Seiya sonríe pícaramente mientras recibe la charola_

_Bueno pues al amanecer desperté y pensé que sería bueno irme a mi cama para que mi mama no sospechara, sin embargo me la tope cuando abrí la puerta del baño y parece ser que no lo noto – Serena sonreía algo sonrojada mientras le platicaba su anécdota al ojiazul_

_Valla, si que fue arriesgado, por cierto no se molestara tu mama si te ve aquí conmigo – Seiya pregunta algo preocupado_

_Para nada, ella no está, ni sami, me dejaron una nota diciendo que irían a visitar a mi abuela, por lo que regresaran hasta mañana – la rubia comenta la nostálgica_

_Sucede algo – pregunta el ojiazul extrañado por el semblante de Serena_

_Lo que pasa es que es raro que mi mama actué de esa manera y me preocupa que pueda pasarles algo malo – la rubia baja su cabeza_

_No te preocupes, yo no dejare que nada le suceda a tu familia – el ojiazul sonríe tiernamente y abraza a la rubia_

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y con sumo cuidado, Seiya tomo la barbilla de la rubia y tiernamente la beso, Serena por su parte coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ojiazul haciendo que el momento se tornara en algo candente que supero los limites, haciendo que los dos quedaran una vez más juntos en la cama amándose como ninguno de los dos había podido hacer de esa manera tan hermosa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el departamento de los Kou, Taiki observa la ciudad desde la terraza y Yaten por su parte observa desde el sofá la hermosa vista que el día le muestra; en el Templo Ikawa Rei habla con Luna y Artemis sobre las estrategias que seguirán una vez que estén frente a los enemigos, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru por su parte platican dentro del automóvil camino al parque No. 10 sobre lo que sucederá en las próximas horas ya que lo que habrá marcara el destino no solo de la tierra, sino del Universo entero.

De regreso en la casa de la familia Tsukino, Seiya y Serena se encuentran en la sala platicando sobre lo que harán en las próximas horas…

_Bombón, te digo que no quiero que estés tu ahí – Seiya renuente por la situación se cruza de brazos_

_Vamos Seiya, Yaten y Taiki están de acuerdo en que tenemos que pelear juntos – Serena aprieta su puño derecho y habla con seriedad_

_Pero en verdad que ustedes no saben que magnitud de poder tienen ellos, en especial Atlas, si Sailor Galaxia era poderosa, ellos son el triple de poderosos que ella, por favor no quiero que te hagan daño – Seiya agacha su cabeza y cambia su semblante_

_No te preocupes, si vamos todos juntos seremos los vencedores, de lo contrario dejaremos que ellos se salgan con la suya… confía en mi Seiya – la rubia sonríe haciendo el ojiazul la voltee a ver_

_Confió en ti bombón, pero no soportaría perderte – Seiya le toma de la mano y la ve con esos profundos ojos azules_

_No me perderás, lo prometo – Serena sonríe y besa al ojiazul_

Tiempos después en el parque No. 10, prácticamente todos se han reunido para ir de una vez por todas a la otra dimensión y terminar con todo de una buena vez, sin embargo, Serena y Seiya como era de esperarse estaban retrasados para la cita y Yaten estaba más que furico por la tardanza de los tortolitos…

_Que fastidio, debimos haber pasado por ellos, te lo dije Taiki – el ojiverde habla con fastidio_

_Lo sé, pero no era apropiado que fueras a molestarlos – el castaño se expresa con seriedad haciendo que algunas sonrisas se hicieran presentes por parte de las chicas_

_¡¡Taiki!! Que dices, en verdad que tanto Seiya como tu son un fastidio – Yaten exasperado se voltea y cruza de brazos_

_Tranquilo Yaten, no creo que tarden, Mina les llamo hace poco – Rei se acerca y trata de relajar el ambiente_

_Ahí vienen – Hotaru exclama_

_Ya era hora, pero me las pagara – Yaten molesto se expresa_

_¡¡Hola chicos!! – Serena y Seiya saludan tomados de las manos_

_Ya era hora Seiya – Yaten se acerca a regañar al ojiazul_

_Vamos Yaten, que sucede que me extrañabas – el ojiazul sonríe burlonamente _

_Basta de juegos, necesitamos hacer un plan – Haruka interviene con seriedad_

Después de que ya estuvieron todos juntos en el parque, comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre lo sucedido y que puede hacerse, Serena comento que el pequeño que vivía en su casa había desaparecido y que aparentemente había sido raptado por el enemigo; Luna muy preocupada les 

comenta a todos que la batalla no será fácil para nadie de ambos bandos pues la energía maligna que recorría a aquellos sujetos era demasiada grande para tomarla a la ligera, sin embargo, la ventaja de poseer a la luz de la esperanza entre ellos sería de gran apoyo haciendo hincapié en Serena…

_Yo solo espero que no sea ninguna trampa – Haruka comenta dejando a todos con sorpresa_

_A que te refieres – Luna pregunta _

_No quiero que ustedes tres arriesguen la vida de Serena… entienden – Haruka exclama con rigidez_

_De que hablas, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices – Yaten contesta con molestia_

_Tranquilo Yaten, no hay necesidad de pelearnos entre nosotros – Taiki trata de tranquilizar al ojiverde acompañado del ojiazul_

_Es verdad, veras que todo lo que dices serán solo eso, palabras sin ningún sentido – Seiya reclama con un alo de frialdad_

_Basta chicos, es necesario que todos estemos en esto, recuerden que la seguridad de todo el universo está en juego, que no se les olvide – Serena interviene haciendo que todos se queden callados_

Al paso de los minutos, todo parecía estar en aparente calma pero una ráfaga de energía maligna se sintió con gran fuerza haciendo que todo vibrara fuertemente; aquel enorme poder llego y ataco directamente al grupo de chicos, Seiya alcanzo a proteger a Serena que parecía ser el blanco del ataque, por su parte el resto de los chicos solo cayeron al suelo y lentamente se iban poniendo de pie.

En el siglo XXX, Rini, Nero y Yerumi platican con otra Sailor Scout de nombre Setsuna, alias Sailor Plut; ésta les informo a los chicos todo lo que había pasado después de que Darien murió a manos de Sailor Galaxia, por otro lado Rini le platico a la sailor scout que todo en su tiempo era un caos total pues unos sujetos habían atacado sin previo aviso a la ciudad dejando a los padres de ésta encarcelados en una prisión de cristal, además de que todas las guardianas de los planetas del sistemas solar, habían sido asesinadas una a una por aquellos seres llenos de maldad.

En el parque No. 10, una inmensa energía maligna comenzó a destruir todo lo que tocaba en los alrededores haciendo vibrar la tierra; Serena y compañía estaban impresionados por aquel poder que se dejo sentir, sin embargo, la diversión estaba comenzando a penas, ya que Atlas estaba en la tierra y dispuesto a conseguir lo que quiere se presenta ante los chicos acompañado por Dante y Akane…

_No puede ser… - Seiya se incorpora y observa a los recién llegados_

_No puedo creer que Atlas haya venido hasta aquí por… - Yaten también se incorpora y asombrado observa_

_Si que estoy decepcionado de ustedes, en verdad pensé que serian dignos de ser de esta familia, pero veo que no – Atlas se acerca peligrosamente ante los chicos_

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten instintivamente se ponen al frente de las chicas a manera de protección, Atlas encantado de la vida por aquella escena decide poner en marcha su plan y ataca nuevamente, dejando ver una ráfaga de energía que rápidamente impacto a todos los presentes; todos volaron y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, sin embargo, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya que parecían ser más resistentes a aquellos ataques eran lo que trataban de ponerse de nuevo en pie para proteger a Serena que yacía en el suelo dolida del último ataque…

_Me impresionan chicos, pero no podrán derrotarme con sus poderes y lo saben – Atlas observa la situación y se burla_

_Quizá sea verdad pero no dejaremos que dañes a nadie más de este planeta – Seiya se arma de fuerza y saca su estrella de transformación – "Poder de Lucha estelar Transformación" – el cuerpo de Seiya cambio y Sailor Star Fighter se dejo ver_

_Tienes razón, no dejaremos que lo hagan "Poder de creación estelar transformación" – Taiki toma su estrella y también se transforma en Sailor Star Maker_

_Que más "Poder de curación estelar transformación" – Yaten hace lo propio y se transforma en Sailor Star Healer_

_Que gusto que quieran hacer como que ayudan a estas pobres criaturas, pero seamos honestos, ustedes nunca serán 100 buenos, mejor resígnense – Dante se burla de las Star Lights_

Haruka observa aquella escena y en automático toma su pluma de transformación; Michiru que se encontraba al lado de él también toma su pluma de transformación al igual que Hotaru…

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano transformación – Haruka se transforma_

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno transformación – Michiru se transforma_

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno transformación – Hotaru se transforma_

Akane observa atenta la situación sin quitarle la vista a Sailor Fighter, Dante emocionado por la situación debe contenerse para no pelear tan temprano con las enemigas pues sabe que debe seguir con el plan que habían acordado con Atlas; Fighter se acerca a Serena y le pide que no se mueva pues en un segundo puede ser destruida por el inmenso poder de Atlas, el resto de las inners al notar las transformaciones de las outers deciden hacer lo propio…

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio transformación – Amy se transforma_

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter transformación – Lita se transforma_

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte transformación – Rei se transforma_

_Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus transformación – Mina se transforma_

_Tienen razón chicas, no puedo dejarlas solas para que peleen, todas juntas lo haremos "Eternal Sailor Moon transformación"– Serena utiliza su broche para transformarse dejando a Atlas impresionado por aquel resplandor_

Una vez que todas las Sailor Scouts estuvieron reunidas, la pelea decisiva está a punto de comenzar; en el siglo XXX todo parece ir de mal en peor, los espectros son cada vez más fuertes para contraatacarlos, así que Sailor Plut decide abrir el portal del tiempo para llevarse a Rini y poder salvarla de aquellos enemigos, sin embargo, los espectros no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente y antes de que los tres logren pasar por aquella puerta, Yerumi es herida y Nero al querer protegerla se queda con ella, Rini quiere regresar con su amigos pero es detenida por Plut por su bienestar…

_Déjame Plut, son mis amigos – Rini trata de salvarlos pero no es posible_

_Rini, tienes que salvar el pasado para salvar nuestro presente, estaremos bien – Nero le habla al otro lado del portal a Rini_

_Entiende que eres la esperanza de nuestro tiempo, vete ahora Rini, estaremos bien – Yerumi ahora es la que le habla a la heredera_

_Vamos Rini, no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos o será demasiado tarde – Plut comenta haciendo que Rini asienta con la cabeza_

Cuando Sailor Plut y Rini llegan al siglo XXI, todo está muy cambiado, una inmensa capa de energía negativa se siente en el aire y la chica de cabello rosa siente que está pasando lo mismo que le sucedió a su ciudad en su tiempo, sin embargo, la situación es difícil porque llegan a un lugar un tanto alejado de la batalla y ambas deciden correr en dirección hacia los grandes destellos que se ven a los lejos en el horizonte.

Mientras Plut y Rini llegan donde se está dando la batalla, Dante ataca a las sailor scouts haciéndolas retroceder en cada embate, Akane por su lado solo observa la situación; Atlas al ser el más fuerte lanza sus ataques haciendo que cada vez que el propina su poder, las Star Lights se interpongan y éstas as u vez se vayan quedando sin energía lentamente…

_No podemos seguir así, Atlas sabe que no podemos desproteger a Sailor Moon – Healer opina tratando de incorporarse_

_Chicas, por favor déjenme que les ayude – Sailor Moon habla preocupada_

_No, no te expondremos ante él, recuerda que él, es más poderoso que Sailor Galaxia y si te hace algo, el destino de este planeta estará perdido – Fighter toma del hombro a la rubia y le sonríe_

_Fighter pero yo… - Sailor no termino de decir porque fue interrumpida por otro ataque_

Todas están en el suelo y Atlas se acerca aún más a las Scouts, haciendo que Fighter, Maker y Healer ataquen con sus mejores poderes, sin embargo, éste los evade una y otra vez…

_Saben, esto mes está cansando, Sailor Moon, tu eres la razón del que yo esté aquí, dame tu hermoso resplandor y me iré lejos de aquí – Atlas le habla a la rubia que está muy angustiada por lo que ocurre_

_Nunca – contesta tajantemente Fighter colocándose frente a Atlas_

_Ella nunca te lo dará, entiendes, mejor márchate – Uranus que estaba peleando con Dante exclama_

_Vamos Sailor Moon, dejaras que tus amigas sigan derramando su sangre por ti – Atlas toma a Fighter del cuello_

_¡¡Fighter!! – Gritan al mismo tiempo Sailor Moon, Maker y Healer_

_No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, echaste a perder a mis mejores hombres de trabajo, no solo te metiste con mi familia, sino con el señor Kaos, no dejare que sigas haciendo eso Serena Tsukino alias Sailor Moon – Atlas aprieta cada vez más el cuello de Fighter haciendo que su transformación en sailor desaparezca_

_¡¡Seiya!! – Grita Sailor Moon tratando de acercarse pero es detenida por Maker y Healer_

_Sabias que fue Fighter fue quien mato al príncipe de la tierra Endymion – Atlas sorprende a todos con sus palabras aventando el cuerpo de Seiya a los pies de la rubia_

_Que dices – la rubia no entiende el comentario acercándose al cuerpo de Seiya que estaba herido_

_Cállate Atlas, no digas tonterías – Healer se lanza a atacar a Atlas, pero éste lo manda a volar_

_¡¡Healer!! – Grita Venus yendo a auxiliar a su compañera_

Todas se quedaron estáticas al oír aquellas palabras pues no era lógico todo lo que decía el enemigo, Akane observo aquella escena y sin más, comenzó a relatar lo sucedido aquel día con sailor Galaxia y la muerte del príncipe de la tierra, alegando que las Star Lights habían estado presentes en aquel momento pero como una especie de sombras vigilantes que no debían dar muestras de su presencia; Sailor Moon no lo podía creer, en verdad que todo parecía ser una horrible pesadilla por lo que con gran desesperación le pregunta a Seiya si es verdad todo lo que Akane decía…

_Contéstame Seiya, es verdad lo que dice Akane – la rubia pregunta con lágrimas en su rostro_

_Anda Seiya dile que tu mataste a su adorado príncipe – Akane interviene_

_Pero yo vi cuando Galaxia lo mato, su poder venia hacia mí y él se interpuso, están mintiendo – Sailor Moon aprieta sus puños y observa que Seiya baja la cabeza en forma de aceptación_

_Lo que paso es verdad Serena, nosotros estuvimos en ese momento, el poder real que atravesó el corazón de Endymion fue el poder de Seiya, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo – Maker habla aclarando el significado de las palabras_ _de Akane_

Cuando Serena escucho las palabras de Sailor Maker, el mundo se apago en ese momento para ella, todo se volvió una confusión en su cabeza pues no podía entender cómo fue posible que el hombre al cual amo tanto en el pasado, fue asesinado por el hombre al cual ama en el presente, nada tenía sentido en esos largos segundos en los cuales Serena solo bajo la cabeza y se quedo pensando en todo lo ocurrido; Seiya por su parte se sentía tan culpable que aunque quiso acercarse a la rubia, ésta inconscientemente lo aparto, haciendo que el ojiazul se odiase por ser el responsable de todo el sufrimiento de su bombón.

Haruka no tardo mucho en acercarse al ojiazul y violentamente lo toma de su ropa y le da tremendo golpe en el rostro alegando que gracias a ellos el destino de Tokio de Cristal, no se cumpliría como debía haber sido; Atlas al notar esta discusión entre las scouts y las Star Lights, decide sorprender a todos, por lo que lanza su poder en dirección a la rubia que yacía de rodillas en el suelo, Seiya siente la ráfaga de poder y aventando lo más fuerte que pudo a Sailor Uranus se lanzo para proteger a la rubia recibiendo aquel impacto de lleno. Todo se quedo callado por unos instantes, Serena volteo su cabeza observando como el hombre que ama es herido por aquel ataque…

_¡¡Seiya!! – Healer y Maker gritan a la par mientras los demás observan atónitos_

_Bombón… - Murmura Seiya a un costado de Sailor Moon_

_Seiya… - la rubia se acerca y observa que la herida es profunda, por lo que muy preocupada y casi en llanto le habla – Seiya por favor, no te vayas quédate conmigo, lo lamento…_

_Bo…bombón, yo… yo lo lamento, en verdad que no fue mi intensión lastimarte, espero puedas perdonarme algún día – Seiya se sentía cada vez más débil_

Sailor Moon se transforma en Serena y con gran impotencia toma la mano del ojiazul, éste trato de volver a hablar pero la rubia le dijo en murmullos que todo estaría bien, pero tenía que estar tranquilo, sin embargo, el ojiazul comenzó a desvanecerse destellando pequeñas luces de colores, ante las miradas de las scouts que observaban aquella escena sin poder hacer gran cosa; por su lado Atlas había dado el segundo paso a su plan, sabía que esos dos estaban enamorados y que la rubia al sentirse acorralada por la situación haría lo que fuera por no seguir viendo como cada uno de sus seres queridos sigan desapareciendo.

Cuando el cuerpo del ojiazul desapareció por completo, las lagrimas entre las scouts no se dejo esperar, Serena estaba inconsolable pues una vez más la historia se repetía en su vida; se llevo las manos al rostro y las lagrimas no dejaron de brotar, Healer y Maker agacharon sus respectivas cabezas y con un semblante de furia trataron de lanzarse hacia Atlas, sin embargo Akane y Dante les impidieron la hazaña…

_Saben, esto tenía que ser así, ojo por ojo y diente por diente – Atlas sonríe mientras las scouts lo observan con impotencia rodeando a Serena que yacía en el suelo_

_Porque, porque no nos dejan tranquilos, que es lo que quieren… ¡¡Que!! – Serena hablo y en última instancia grito tan fuerte que dejo a todos sorprendidos_

_Tu eres la razón de nuestra visita, tu eres la razón por la cual Kaos no puede reinar en el universo y eres tú la respuesta a las plegarias de todos los seres vivos que habitan en este planeta, tu sabes que es lo correcto de hacer, entrégame tu hermoso resplandor y me iré, no volveré a este insignificante planeta – Atlas se acerca a las scouts y extiende su mano_

_Nunca, ella nunca lo hará – Mars exclama con firmeza y se coloca frente a Atlas_

_Si, te entrego mi resplandor, ¿todo acabara? – Serena se pone de pie y observa retadoramente al enemigo_

_Claro, que mas puedo hacer en este lugar – Atlas contesta serenamente sin importarle el resto de las scouts_

_Entonces… - la rubia aprieta sus puños_

_Serena, no lo hagas, sino el esfuerzo de Seiya por protegerte será en vano y el destino del universo será la destrucción inminente – Healer exclama acercándose a la rubia_

_Si no lo hago, seguirán muriendo por mí y eso no lo puedo permitir – la rubia comienza a llorar con impotencia_

_Nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo Serena, tu eres muy importante no solo para nosotros, sino para el universo entero, necesitamos que tu estés bien para poder pelear, recuérdalo – Uranus le contesta a la rubia dejando a todos estáticos_

_Bueno, sabes dónde encontrarme princesa de la luna, si quieres que esto termine, te esperare para que me entregues tu luz de la esperanza – Atlas termina su frase y él y sus dos hermanos desaparecen de aquel lugar_

Serena observo como desaprecia de aquel lugar, las palabras de Atlas rezumbaban con fuerza en su cabeza y en su mente un pensamiento la envolvió; dicho pensamiento más la convicción de hacer lo mejor para todos sus seres queridos hicieron que la rubia se quedara ausente por unos instantes, sin embargo, algo extraño paso, dos figuras se dejaron ver a unos metros de las scouts haciendo que todas incluyendo a Maker y Healer se quedaran atónitas y sin habla.

Continuara…

Nota.- Gracias por el apoyo, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de sus hermosos reviews que son lo que le dan animo a esta escritora a continuar con sus loqueras…


	15. Chapter 16

Hola queridas lectoras, eh aquí el nuevo capi, sé que me tarde en subirlo pero mi imaginación, me abandono para irse a algún lado pero parece que ya esta devuelta, lamento los inconvenientes y espero que el siguiente capi, sea de su agrado…

Próximamente esta historia quizá llegue a su fin, aún no sé cuantos capis mas hare pero espero sigan con el apoyo con sus lindos reviews… GRACIAS!

Capitulo 15

Las dos figuras que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las scouts, se fueron dejando ver lentamente; Sailor Plut fue la primera que hablo al saludar a todas las scouts que tenían caras de asombro a más no poder, por su parte Maker y Healer posaron sus miradas en la acompañante de la sailor del tiempo pues a su parecer parecía sospechosa. Las inners y las outers solo observaban con asombro la llegada de Plut y de Rini, sin embargo, Serena que aún seguía de rodillas en el suelo no se percato de la presencia de la chica de cabellera rosa hasta que la niña se acerco y con suavidad tomo el rostro de la rubia…

_Hola Serena – Rini la observa con una sonrisa_

_Pero… - Serena observa y no puede creer lo que ve_

_Pero Rini, que haces aquí, creímos que… - Mars pregunta algo consternada sin poder terminar su frase_

_Creímos que habías muerto – Mina termina la frase de Mars con cara de sorpresa_

_Rini… - Saturn se acerca a su amiga_

_Hotaru – Rini le sonríe a su amiga sailor Saturn_

_Es una historia larga, ahora necesitamos llegar con Atlas – Rini observa a las chicas y comenta en tono serio_

_Espera, se puede saber quién eres tu – Healer llega y pregunta con su tono usual_

_Yo… Rini agacha su cabeza_

_Ella es la hija de Serena y… - Uranus contesta_

_Es hija de Serena y Darien… ¿¿o, no?? – Mina comenta_

_¿Darien? –Healer y Maker ponen cara de no entender muy bien_

_Pero eso no puede ser – Serena exclamaba tristemente observando a la que será su hija del futuro_

_Se supone que Darien murió, así que no puedes ser hija de él, quien eres y que haces aquí – ahora pregunto Maker tajantemente_

_Ella es hija de Serena y Seiya – Responde Plut secamente, haciendo que todos volteen a verla_

_¡¡Que!! – Exclaman todas las scouts excluyendo a Rini y a Plut_

Mientras esto sucede en la tierra, en la otra dimensión Kakyuu que se encontraba aún prisionera, observa desde su celda como el cuerpo de Seiya es sujetado por unos grilletes de sus manos y pies; asustada grita el nombre del ojiazul, pero éste parece estar inconsciente porque no hubo reacción de su parte, Atlas con una gran sonrisa se burla de la pelirroja, alegando que el triunfo esta cerca y ahora ya nadie podrá detener el inminente regreso de Kaos al universo entero.

Kakyuu observo con tristeza e impotencia la situación por lo que decidida a hacer algo pensó en sorprender a los enemigos, sin embargo el poder de Atlas es muy grande y aunque que ella lo rozo levemente con su poder, éste fue rebotado salvajemente hasta ella provocando que fuese herida, cayendo inconsciente al suelo; mientras Atlas habla con Kano sobre la segunda parte del plan, Akane llega al lugar con el pequeño de cabello lila que yace dormido en sus brazos como un verdadero angelito.

Atlas al ver al niño sabe que este será el medio justo para que Kaos renazca en un cuerpo mortal y pueda de esa manera reinar en el universo; por otro lado en la tierra las dudas reinan en el aire…

_Pero no puede ser que seas hija de Seiya – Healer anonadada pregunta_

_Es verdad, el acaba de morir – Jupiter comenta_

_El está vivo, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí – Rini responde con algo de nostalgia – debemos darnos prisa sino todo acabara – termina su frase arrodillándose ante la rubia_

_Esto no tiene sentido – Maker comenta_

_Vamos Serena, se que todo es muy confuso pero tienes que creerme, Seiya está bien pero tenemos que salvarlo – Rini toma de los hombros a la rubia_

_Pero tu sabias de Seiya y nunca nos dijiste nada en aquella oportunidad cuando estuviste con nosotros – Serena la observa y pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Es verdad, Darien nunca supo que no eras su hija – Amy comenta_

_Se equivocan – Rini contesta con seriedad – Yo hable con él y le dije todo, el sabía que alguien descendería a la tierra algún día de las estrellas y que Serena se enamoraría de ese alguien, esa era mi misión en la tierra en aquella ocasión – termina de explicar Rini_

Antes de que alguien más hiciera algún comentario Plut interviene contándoles a todas las presentes que el futuro está siendo aplastado por el inmenso poder de Atlas y que si había venido aquí al pasado era para poder destruir también la luz de la esperanza de este tiempo y de esa manera no tener más obstáculos para despertar al Kaos de su exilio; también explico que todas las scouts del futuro dejaron de existir así como los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, sobreviviendo solamente Rini y otros dos jóvenes a la masacre en la ciudad, Plut dijo también que el pueblo fue esclavizado y que todo ahora era miedo y destrucción en aquel lugar.

Todas las presentes oían atentas las palabras de la Sailor del tiempo, pero ninguna daba crédito a aquellas palabras, en verdad todo estaba perdido o todavía habría alguna esperanza para la tierra y el universo; Uranus apretando sus puños con impotencia, alza su voz pidiendo que todas juntas fueran a la otra dimensión para derrotar a Atlas y a sus hermanos para impedir que renazca el Kaos a este mundo, sin embargo, Maker y Healer intervienen alegando que la fuerza de esos 4 hermanos y sobre todo la de Atlas estaba fuera del alcance de todos y todas las sailor scouts de este sistema solar.

Saturn opino también dejando a las Star Lights con sorpresa "Nosotros tenemos aún la luz de la esperanza, si confiamos en esa luz, seguramente le ganaremos a Atlas e inclusive al mismo Kaos, es solo cuestión de que confíes en ti Serena, tu eres la única capaz de derrotar al mal con tu pureza infinita, Seiya nos demostró que nuestro deber como Sailor Scouts es proteger a nuestra princesa aunque nos cueste la vida" estas palabras hicieron que las scouts tomaran la decisión de ir a buscar a Atlas y terminar de una buena vez con todo; Serena poniéndose de pie y con una nueva actitud abraza a Rini y se acerca a Maker y a Healer pidiéndoles arrodillada que de favor les ayuden a llegar ante Atlas para salvar a Seiya y al universo entero, éstas al notar aquel acto corresponde aquel gesto y con una sonrisa asienten con la cabeza, dando inicio a la travesía mas importante en la vida de estas Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia en el universo.

En la otra dimensión Atlas observa como Kano pone en marcha la segunda parte del plan en espera a que las scouts lleguen a sus dominios que se había previsto se daría…

_Dentro de poco, Kaos despertara y gobernara todo el universo y para nosotros una inmensa recompensa por nuestro esfuerzo – decía Atlas a sus hermanos Dante y Akane_

_Esta listo Atlas – decía Kano mientras entraba al salón donde se encontraban el resto de sus hermanos_

_Bien, ahora debemos esperar a que lleguen nuestras invitadas – Atlas confiadamente se sienta en su trono con una gran sonrisa_

Cuando las scouts llegaron a la otra dimensión, se toparon con tinieblas, energías negativas, espectros y todo lo malo que podía haber en un lugar así; Sailor Moon encabezando la excursión en aquel lugar les pide a Maker y a Healer sean las guías en ese laberinto obscuro. Las scouts caminaron y caminaron por aquel laberinto que se encontraba antes de poder llegar a aquel palacio que permanecía cubierto por una inmensa energía negativa; durante el viaje, fueron 

atacados por monstruos de diversas formas y tamaños, sombras y espectros que tenían por misión, cuidar aquella entrada, sin embargo, el poder de las scouts se volvía cada vez más fuerte mientras avanzaban hasta aquel lugar…

_Esto es muy agotador – Mars opina _

_Y todavía no hemos llegado a la mejor parte – Healer comenta sarcásticamente_

_Es esa la entrada – Neptune pregunta señalando aquella enorme puerta con detalles en oro_

_Si, es esa – Maker responde observando la puerta por la cual tantas veces pasaron Fighter, Healer y ella_

_Bueno, pues continuemos – Uranus camina hacia aquella puerta pero son detenidos por Akane_

_No puedo dejarlos pasar así como así chicas – la pelirroja sonríe_

_Akane… - Sailor Moon murmura mientras la observa_

Las scouts con sorpresa observan la puerta pero la decisión de salvar al universo no las hace dudar y todas adoptan su postura de pelea, sin embargo, ninguna había podido ver hasta ahorita, el verdadero potencial de la chica de fuego por lo que la verdadera batalla está por iniciarse; Akane observo el panorama y lanzo su poder ya conocido como "Dragón de fuego" pero éste era diferente, fue más poderoso que los anteriores, las scouts trataron de evadir aquel poder pero solamente Maker y Healer tuvieron la habilidad de no ser alcanzadas por aquella ráfaga por lo que con sus cuerpos protegieron a Sailor Moon, impidiendo que la rubia saliera lastimada.

Uranus, Neptune y Plut se levantaron y juntas lanzaron cada una su ataque "Tierra Tiembla", "Maremoto de Neptuno" y "Grito Mortal"; los tres poderes se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja pero esta evadió los tres ataques sin mucho esfuerzo, los rostros de las scouts demostraban asombro por aquella habilidad, sin embargo, no podían perder mucho tiempo por lo que Healer trato de usar su poder mental para llegar a Uranus y de esa manera hacerle llegar el nuevo plan haciendo que todas se separaran en grupos pues así como fueron detenidas en la entrada, serian detenidas más adelante, Uranus comprendió y asintió con la cabeza…

_Tierra Tiembla – Uranus lanzo de nuevo su ataque pero esta vez fue más poderoso que el anterior haciendo que esta vez Akane retrocediera un poco_

_¡¡Vamos!! – Grito Healer tomando de la mano a Sailor Moon, seguidas por las inners y Maker_

_A donde van – Akane exclamo levantando su mano derecha_

_Maremoto de Neptuno – Neptune lanzo su ataque con fuerza, haciendo que Akane se cubriera ante aquel poder_

_Nosotras seremos tus oponentes, no lo olvides – Plut toma su báculo y comenta ante la mirada de molestia de la pelirroja_

Mientras Plut, Neptune y Uranos se quedaron en la entrada, el resto de las chicas caminan por los corredores del palacio, sin embargo, son detenidas en su paso por Dante que burlonamente se acerca a las scouts jugueteando con su espada en mano…

_No imagine que estarías aquí tan temprano Dante – Healer habla con el recién llegado_

_Bueno es que ya me moría de la ansia por pelear contra ustedes pero supongo que es la hora – Dante sonríe burlonamente_

_No tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo, así que porque no nos dejas pasar – Mars pregunta_

_Ahhh bueno, si lo ponen así, claro que pueden pasar – Dante les da el paso dejando a todas con sorpresa_

_Que fácil fue – Murmura Mars mientras pasa al lado de Dante_

Cuando estuvieron a punto de cruzar todas las scouts, una ráfaga de energía cruzo el lugar haciendo que las chicas cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente, Dante tomo su espada y se dirigió hasta Sailor Mars y con una sonrisa le dice que nada en la vida es fácil, así que si querían pasar deberían pelear con él; Healer se levanto y trato de hacer algo para impedir que las inners pelearan contra este enemigo pero Mars se puso de pie y reto al chico de la espada a un duelo pero éste tenía que dejar pasar a Sailor Moon y al resto de las chicas, por su parte Jupiter y Saturn se pusieron de pie y apoyaron la decisión de Mars…

_Pero chicas… - Sailor Moon voltea y observa a las chicas_

_Pueden irse entonces – Dante les da el paso_

_Váyanse Sailor Healer, cuiden a Sailor Moon, por favor… - Saturn habla y les da la señal_

Healer asintió con la cabeza y tomo del brazo a Sailor Moon para salir de aquel lugar seguidas de Maker, Chibi Moon, Mercury y Venus; mientras esto sucede, en la entrada las outers y Akane sostienen una gran batalla donde los mejores golpes decidirán al final quien será la ganadora, siendo Uranus la más fuerte físicamente de las tres se pone de pie una vez más, tratando de usar su espada en contra de la pelirroja, sin embargo, Akane alcanza a evadir de nueva cuenta aquel ataque pero cada vez con mayor dificultad, cayendo de rodillas algo cansada por ese último embate.

Por su parte Atlas observa desde su lugar como se están dando las cosas y una gran sonrisa inunda su rostro pues su plan está siendo llevado al pie de la letra y poco falta para que Kaos resurja para siempre; por otro lado, Sailor Moon triste por los eventos ocurridos le reclama a Sailor Healer por la frialdad con la que se estaba comportando, haciendo que ésta le dé una bofetada, asombradas por la reacción de la ojiverde Sailor Venus se acerca a la rubia para ayudarla…

_Que sucede contigo – Mercury le grita a la peli plateada_

_Estas bien Sailor Moon – Venus pregunta observando a su compañera_

_Este no es el momento de llorar o lamentarse Sailor Moon, tus amigas hacen esto por ti, para que destruyas al enemigo, confían en ti, no debes decepcionarlas con esa actitud tan infantil – Healer la observo fríamente y la señalo molesta_

Todas se quedaron estáticas y en silencio al escuchas aquellas palabras frías de la ojiverde; Sailor Moon levanto la mirada y observo a la peli plateada, en verdad esas palabras la inundaron de garra para seguir adelante, por lo que se acerco lentamente a la ojiverde y con una sonrisa abrasa de manera sorpresiva a Sailor Healer que no pudo hacer más que responder aquel gesto de amistad por parte de la rubia…

_Detesto romper el momento pero necesitamos irnos, debemos llegar hasta Atlas – Maker comenta con seriedad_

_Supongo que está bien – Sailor Moon seco sus lagrimas y comenzó a caminar_

_Vamos entonces – Venus sonrió y se acerco a Healer – Gracias Yaten… – le susurro al oído a la ojiverde haciendo que esta se sonrojara_

Las scouts retomaron su camino con la tarea de destruir a Atlas y su plan de resucitar a Kaos y apoderarse del universo entero; por su parte Mars y compañía luchan con todos sus poderes contra Dante un guerrero poderoso y difícil de derrotar, pues no solo posee su espada como arma sino también puede usar poderes mágicos en contra de sus enemigos.

Uranus y compañía también siguen sacando fuerzas para seguir peleando contra Akane que aunque minimizada en cuando a sus energías, sigue siendo de cuidado pues estando en sus dominios es capaz de hacer algún truco para salirse con las suyas; Kano y Atlas observan como las scouts pelean con furia para obtener la victoria, sin embargo, lo mejor del plan está por venir cuando la princesa de la luna se acerque más y más a las fauces del león…

Continuara…

Nota: muchas gracias por los reviews y por la espera, ojala les haya agradado el capi, quizá quedo algo corto pero espero hacerlo mejor para el siguiente capi… Gracias a todas ustedes que hacen posible esta historia con sus comentarios…


	16. Chapter 17

Lo prometido, he aquí el nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero les agrade, muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo a la historia…

Quiero agradecer a **serenalucy **pues observo que no tienes cuenta en la página, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, espero te guste el capi que a continuación presento…

Capitulo 16

Maker, Healer, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Venus y Sailor Moon, caminaron por lo que parecía ser un corredor que no tenía fin pues ya llevaban rato caminando hasta que se toparon con Kano que poseía un cetro de plata adornado con dos medias lunas encontradas; éste les dio la bienvenida a las scouts con una sonrisa y con mucha caballerosidad, Sailor Maker por su parte se acerco al joven de cabello negro intentando sorprenderlo lanzando su poder "Estrella de Sailor Maker" pero no sirvió de mucho pues Kano fue capaz de esquivar aquel poder; Sailor Healer por su parte trato de ponerse delante de Sailor Moon para protegerla pues sabía que en cualquier momento Kano haría alguna de sus técnicas y éstas no serian del todo agradables.

Mercury usando su minicomputadora pudo ver que Kano era un oponente muy fuerte por lo que trato de buscar algún punto débil que pudiera ayudarles a derrotarlo pero todo fue negativo; Sailor Moon observo al nuevo enemigo y un sentimiento muy profundo y distinto lleno su corazón, era claro que el enemigo la atacaría en cualquier oportunidad pero en esta ocasión no se dejaría vencer por nadie…

_-Vamos Sailor Maker, en verdad pensaste que podrías destruirme con tan poco – Kano se burla y amenaza a las scouts con su cetro_

_-Dejémonos de palabrerías, nosotros te vamos a destruir junto con Atlas – Maker lo señala con furia_

_-Bueno pero que pensara Kakyuu si las viera – Kano habla con serenidad_

_-Que le han hecho a nuestra princesa – Healer grita con impotencia_

_-Digamos que esta, que es una gran ventaja – Kano contesta con sarcasmo ante las miradas de las scouts_

_-"Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio" – Mercury sorprende con su ataque al enemigo _

Kano recibe el ataque pero no de lleno pues pudo esquivarlo, sin embargo, esto hace que el despreocupado y sereno pelinegro lance su poder "Viento infernal, ataca" haciendo uso de su cetro genera una ráfaga de viento que es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que se encuentre en su paso; Maker noto la carga de poder y se lanzo a proteger a Mercury pues sabía perfectamente que 

ésta no podría soportar aquel embate, Venus reacciono casi en instantes pues desplego su poder "Beso de Amor y belleza de Venus" , éste se impacto contra el cetro de Kano haciendo que retrocediera un poco en esos momentos.

Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon observaban junto con Healer la actuación de sus compañeras esperando poder ayudar Healer lanzo su poder "Infierno estelar de Healer" que dio justo en el blanco, pero éste no le hizo mucho daño al pelinegro que después de recibir aquel ataque se levanto como si nada hubiera sucedido; mientras esto ocurre, Neptune y Plut yacen en el suelo mal heridas pues Akane era realmente fuerte y solo Uranus estaba resistiendo por poco la pelea, por otro lado Mars, Jupiter y Saturn agotadas por la situación no dan su brazo a torcer…

_-"Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter" – la sailor del trueno lanza su ataque lanzando a volar a Dante_

_-"Saeta llameante de Marte" – Mars está por lanzar su poder pero observan a Saturn en brazos de Dante_

_-Pero… Como lo hizo- Mars y Júpiter murmuran sorprendidas_

_-Nunca podrán ganarme y lo verán – Dante lanza bruscamente a Saturn haciendo que esta choque con sus compañeras_

En la entrada del palacio, Uranus toma de nuevo su espada para atacar a Akane, logrando herirla en un brazo, ésta trato de contraatacar pero la herida que recibió le impido lanzar su poder inmediatamente…

_-Rayos… - Akane se lamenta tomando su brazo derecho_

_-Veras que pronto terminare contigo – Uranus pone una rodilla en el suelo sosteniéndose con su propia espada_

_-No podemos darnos por vencidas – Plut trata de incorporarse seguida por una muy mal herida Neptune_

Innumerables destellos de poder se dejaron sentir en todo el palacio, las sailor scouts se encontraban librando la batalla quizá más importante de todas sus vidas para proteger al mundo de la devastación inminente su Kaos regresa de su exilio; Atlas desde su asiento observa encantado cada una de las escenas y con gran entusiasmo levanta su copa de vino tinto y brinda por la victoria, Kakyuu mal herida y tirada en el suelo de su prisión de cristal, observa a Seiya que permanece de pie con la mirada perdida a un lado de Atlas, éste último no dejando de sonreír y de hablar para si mismo…

_-No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, hare mi último esfuerzo – Kakyuu murmura adoptando una posición en la cual podía juntar energía_

Después de unos minutos, el poco poder que le quedaba a Kakyuu salió de entre las barreras de cristal hasta llegar a las scouts, ayudándolas momentáneamente contra sus enemigos; Atlas al notar aquella ayuda, furioso se pone pie dirigiéndose hasta la pelirroja, una vez que llega hasta la pelirroja, éste entra a la prisión y en un simple destello de su enorme poder, la pelirroja desaparece dejando una estela de mariposas rojas que revolotean hacia el cielo. Maker y Healer al mismo tiempo sintieron la partida de su princesa y en automático se dejan caer de rodillas al suelo; Sailor Moon y el resto de las scouts sienten de igual manera la partida de la princesa Kakyuu dejando brotar de sus ojos unas lágrimas sintiendo una enorme tristeza.

Dante, Akane y Kano por su parte tratan de descansar ante la pequeña distracción de las scouts, pues la pelea que supuestamente debía ser fácil, les estaba costando más que un simple juego. Sailor Moon observo a sus amigas las Star Lights y un sentimiento de culpa la inundo, ella pensaba en lo que había que hacer para terminar con todo, pero como hacerlo sin tener que dañar alguien más, la rubia se preguntaba con impotencia pero no había respuesta a aquella interrogante que cada vez más se hacía más difícil de contestar, fue cuando la voz del enemigo se presento en su mente, haciendo que ella dudara una vez más sobre lo que se debía de hacer…

"No debo temer, se justamente lo que tengo que hacer" – Sailor Moon pensó para sí misma y secando sus lagrimas, dispuesta a solucionar todo, se echo a correr en dirección a la ultima parte del palacio donde se encontraría a Atlas; Healer al notar la situación alcanzo a tomar del brazo a la rubia haciendo que se detuviera en seco, ésta se detuvo y trato de explicar la situación pero noto que la ojiverde aún con lagrimas en el rostro la miro con frialdad…

_-Sabes Sailor Moon, no puedo creer que sigas sin entender – Healer le habla a la rubia_

_-Sailor Healer, sabes lo que tienes que hacer – Maker le grita a su compañera_

_-Pero… - Healer observa a las chicas_

_-Vamos Sailor Healer, debes llevar a Sailor Moon con Atlas y terminar con todo esto – Venus comenta adoptando su postura de pelea_

_-Los alcanzaremos cuando podamos, ahora váyanse – Mercury termina brindando una leve sonrisa_

_-Sailor Healer, vámonos, es tiempo – Chibi Moon se acerca a la rubia y a la ojiverde_

_-Lamento que esto sucediera, pero podemos salir adelante – Sailor Moon trata de disculparse con la ojiverde_

_-Guarda silencio – Healer observa a sus amigas y en especial a Venus a la cual le ah tomado mucho aprecio_

Solo unos segundos pasaron para que Sailor Healer reaccionara, tomara el brazo de Sailor Moon y las tres partieran hacia la siguiente parte del palacio; Kano trato de retenerlas pero Maker, Mercury y Venus se lo impidieron haciéndolo retroceder con sus poderes, éste molesto por lo sucedido adopto su postura de pelea y con sarcasmo se burla de las scouts alegando que nada 

tienen que hacer ya, pues el futuro ya estaba marcado para los seres no solo de la tierra, sino del universo entero cuando el Kaos despierte en esta era.

Camino hacia la última parte del palacio Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon y Healer avanzan en silencio, sin embargo, la calma dura poco pues son atacadas por unos espectros que con ayuda de una espesa bruma, abruptamente detienen el paso de las chicas; cuando el humo se disipo, se toparon con una gran puerta que de inmediato se abrió, Sailor Moon intrigada y asustada pensando que fuera un fantasma se coloco detrás de ChibiMoon, ésta avergonzada de la actuación de la rubia frunce el seño, haciendo que Healer sonriera ligeramente…

_-Que sucede – Sailor Moon pregunta nerviosa_

_-Sucede que hemos llegado al final, detrás de esta puerta se encuentra Atlas – Healer se coloca frente a la puerta delante de Chibi Moon y Sailor Moon_

_-Valla, así que hemos llegado – Chibi Moon comenta_

_-Pero si se tardaron mucho, ya estaba ansioso de su llegada… pasen por favor – Una voz con eco se deja oír detrás de la puerta_

Las tres scouts entraron lentamente por el umbral; una vez que cruzaron, fueron recibidas por Atlas que se encontraba sentado en su trono levantando su copa de vino tinto en señal de bienvenida. Healer molesta por el sarcasmo de Atlas comienza a reclamarle , advirtiendo que terminaran con todo de una buena vez para vengar la muerte de su querida princesa, éste al escuchar las palabras de Healer soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que la ojiverde se molestara mas apretando sus puños; por su parte Chibi Moon se sentía impotente al tener tan cerca al asesino de su familia y amigos y no poder hacer mucho por vengarlos y por ultimo Sailor Moon sintió terror y pánico a estar de nueva cuenta tan cerca del enemigo que no hizo más que quedarse detrás de la chica de cabello rosa…

_-Sabes Princesa de la luna, sabía que regresarías a mí para entregarme tu resplandor – Atlas sonríe y le habla a la rubia sin poner gran aprecio a la ojiverde y a Chibi Moon_

_-No te saldrás con la tuya Atlas, te derrotaremos a cualquier precio – Chibi Moon le advierte al enemigo apretando sus puños_

_-Eso si me hizo reir Pequeña, sabes aún no juego mi carta del triunfo – Atlas mueve su mano en señal de victoria_

_-¿Carta del triunfo?, ¿Cual carta del triunfo?, deja de alardear – Healer se burla del enemigo_

_-Bien, quieres saber a quién me refiero – Atlas hace una pausa y hace una señal_

Cuando llego la carta del triunfo, las tres chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas pues la sorpresa fue evidente; Seiya se encontró de frente a las tres scouts y con un solo movimiento de su brazo 

derecho, una ráfaga de luz se dejo ver, seguido de un enorme poder que dejo en el suelo a las chicas, ni siquiera Healer, con su habilidad pudo esquivar a tiempo aquel ataque.

Sorprendida Sailor Moon trata de ponerse en pie para poder entender que era exactamente lo que sucedía pero la respuesta fue mayor, ya que Atlas riéndose a carcajadas les comenta a las chicas que ahora Seiya está en su total control gracias a la técnica de la Marionetas de Kano y que gracias a eso, nadie podría sacarlo de su estado; Healer sabia de que técnica hablaba Atlas y cuál era la forma adecuada de librarlo de aquel estado por lo que en voz alta le grito a Chibi Moon y a Sailor Moon que ella pelearía con Seiya mientras ellas dos terminaban con Atlas para no dejar que Kaos renaciera , sin embargo, es interrumpida estrepitosamente por Seiya que se lanza en un ataque de frente…

_-¡¡Healer!! – Sailor Moon grita al verla caer al suelo_

_-Seiya detente por favor – Chibi Moon se interpone_

_-Pero que cosas, la pequeña heredera al trono de la luna, se encuentra con papi del pasado, pero que conmovedor – Atlas se burla de la situación_

Sailor Moon preocupada por el estado de la ojiverde se acerca pero esta rápidamente se pone de pie; Seiya por su parte no puede poner mucha resistencia por lo que vuelve a lanzar su nuevo poder contra las chicas…

_-Seiya por favor… soy Serena que no me reconoces – la rubia esquiva los ataques del ojiazul_

_-No sabe quién eres, el no es él, su mente está en blanco – Healer explica la situación_

_-¡¡Que!! – la rubia y Chibi Moon exclaman al unisonó_

_-Y de qué manera podemos liberarlo de ese estado – Chibi Moon pregunta_

_-La única manera de librarlo es que el mate a alguien o muera – Atlas contesta dejando a la rubia y a Chibi Moon con cara de asombro_

_-No puede ser, debemos hallar otra manera – Sailor Moon pregunta con tristeza_

_-No existe otra alternativa, es mejor que se vallan y… - Healer no termino de decir su frase pues es tomada del cuello por Seiya que estaba como toro en brama_

_-Sabes Sailor Moon, esto está muy divertido pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, como terminar de una buena vez con tus amiguitas y usar esa energía para despertar a Kaos de su encierro y una vez que tenga suficiente energía contando con tu luz, entonces no habrá nada ni nadie que nos detenga – Atlas se sonríe y camina hacia unas escaleras – las dejo, están en su casa – Termina diciendo con una sonrisa y una carcajada_

_-¡¡Espera!! – Sailor Moon le grita a Atlas_

_-¡Serena! – Chibi Moon le grita a la rubia deteniéndola del brazo_

_-Que sucede, no ves que necesitamos salvar a las chicas y Seiya, suéltame Rini – la rubia responde con lagrimas en su rostro_

_-No podemos ser tan imprudentes Sailor Moon, recuerda que tú eres la esperanza de todo el universo – Chibi Moon comenta _

Mientras las dos chicas conversan, Healer con su poder mental se dirige a las dos chicas haciéndoles saber que tienen que irse y tras Atlas para detenerlo pues la hora cero se acerca y es necesario que las dos se unan para destruir el plan del enemigo para salvar al universo entero; la rubia no muy convencida trata de negarse pero Rini siendo más centrada, opta por llevarse a la rubia del brazo a la fuerza, Healer al ver que las dos chicas desaparecían a lo lejos, decidió contraatacar los embates del pelinegro.

_-Sabes Seiya, nunca pensé que pelearíamos uno contra el otro de esta manera – Sailor Healer adopta su postura de pelea pero antes de atacar a Seiya, ésta se transforma en Yaten_

_-No creo que sobrevivas a esto hermanito – Seiya increíblemente contesta con frialdad no solo en su tono de voz, sino en la mirada_

Ambos guerreros frente a frente se preparan para una batalla épica entre hermanos de la misma sangre, nacidos y crecidos en el mismo planeta, con la misma misión y el mismo ideal de vida; por otro lado las scouts tratan de no perder la vida en sus respectivos encuentros contras Akane, Dante y Kano.

Todo parecía marchar a la perfección en el plan de Atlas, las energías se estaban reuniendo y el momento justo para hacerle llegar esa energía a Kaos está por llegar; Sailor Moon contrariada por la situación hace una maniobra poco común y algo descabellada al darle un buen golpe en la nuca a la peli rosada que sin más remedio cae al suelo inconsciente, Serena sabía que tenía que hacer por lo que decidida camina hasta donde Atlas la estaba esperando con mucho ahincó...

Continuara…

Nota: esperando que el capi haya sido de su agrado, les doy las gracias por sus lindos reviews…


	17. Chapter 18

Debo decir que me he divertido haciendo la historia, gracias por compartir conmigo esas alegrías amiga lectora, en verdad todos sus reviews me animan a ser mejor con cada capítulo, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, se acerca el final de esta historia y espero que sigan conmigo hasta ese momento… Gracias!!

Capitulo 17

"Que lo disfruten"

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas, Uranus y Akane estaban llegando al límite de sus poderes, la que cometiera el más mínimo error perdería no solo la batalla, sino la vida; Dante por su parte no estaba dispuesto a ceder mucho en la pelea, por lo que las scouts trataban de sacar fuerzas de donde fuera con tal de no hacerle ver al chico de cabellos blancos que ya las tenía en sus manos; en otra zona del palacio, Kano está tratando de no perder ante las scouts que estaban dando una esplendida batalla y para Yaten que se encontraba frente a Seiya, la misión no sería fácil pues tenía que ser fuerte ante cualquier embate del pelinegro y no dejarse vencer…

_Vamos Seiya esto no tiene que ser así, tu eres más fuerte que Atlas – Yaten trata de conversar con el ojiazul_

_No creo que entiendas lo que dices hermanito – el ojiazul habla con sequedad antes de atacar al ojiverde_

_Seiya, por favor no quiero pelear contigo – Yaten sigue tratando de dialogar con el ojiazul_

_Pero yo si quiero, que es lo que no entiendes – el ojiazul se abalanza contra el peli plateado propinándole un buen golpe en la cara_

Yaten cae al suelo estrepitosamente y Seiya se acerca peligrosamente para propinarle otro golpe, sin embargo, el ojiverde se defiende con habilidad dando un gran giro acompañado de un salto para evadir al ojiazul sin dañarlo; Seiya molesto por aquella situación ataca una y otra vez al ojiverde que lo único que hacía era evadir y cubrirse de aquellos embates y en pocas situaciones contraatacar pero sin lastimar del todo al ojiazul.

Atlas observa su triunfo y sonríe esperando la muerte inminente de las scouts, sin embargo, un ruido distrae su atención; Sailor Moon ah llegado frente a él, éste la observa y le sonríe invitándola a pasar y sentarse, la rubia sorprendida y sin entender mucho acepta sentarse para hablar con Atlas…

_-Pensé que tardarías más en llegar princesa de la luna – Atlas le habla a la rubia_

_-Ya no quiero que siga pasando esto, por favor has que pare – la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando sus puños le habla al enemigo_

_-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer princesa, todo acabara en el momento en el que me entregues tu hermoso resplandor – Atlas voltea hacia la ventana que da a los jardines en forma de laberinto donde solo destellos de luz podían observarse_

_-Pero yo… - la rubia baja la cabeza recordando en instantes todas aquellas palabras de sus compañeras _

_-No creo que quieras que todo esto siga, si me entregas tu resplandor ahora, la vida de tus amigas no se extinguirá y yo desapareceré de este planeta – Atlas se acerca hasta la rubia y la toma de la barbilla con suavidad_

_-Pero si dejo que lo hagas, el Kaos resurgirá y ya no habrá remedio – la rubia le responde con tristeza a Atlas alejando su rostro_

_-Yo hubiera querido que lo hicieras por tu voluntad querida princesa pero creo que tendré que hacerlo a mi manera – Atlas se da la vuelta y posa su mirada una vez más en la ventana que da al jardín en forma de laberinto_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la rubia se pone de de pie pues no entiende muy bien_

Atlas con toda la calma del mundo alza su brazo derecho y una inmensa luz llena de poder se deja ver con fuerza sobre el palacio, haciendo que las scouts se dieran cuenta de aquel suceso; Sailor Moon observo aquella escena y trato de acercarse para impedir que el enemigo hiciese algo pero la energía que emanaba de Atlas era tan fuerte que la repelió como si fuera una hoja de papel aventándola hacia el piso.

Seiya y Yaten que seguían combatiendo también observaron aquella enorme energía que comenzaba a expandirse rápidamente en aquel lugar; por su parte las scouts exhaustas por el combate observaron desde sus respectivos lugares la magnitud de aquella energía pero sin entender mucho que era exactamente lo que ocurriría siguieron viendo con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que los propios Akane, Dante y Kano que se imaginaron lo peor cuando se dieron cuenta de aquel poder.

Cuando la energía que emanaba de Atlas alcanzo su máximo nivel, éste lanzo sin más ni más aquella inmenso poder hasta donde las scouts se encontraban incluyendo a sus hermanos; éstos últimos trataron al igual que las scouts de cubrirse de aquel poder pero todo fue en vano, pues la energía cubrió todo haciendo una gran explosión que acabo con todo lo que toco. Yaten sintió como las vidas de sus compañeras scouts se fueron extinguiendo una a una y con rabia voltea a ver al ojiazul que solo estaba ahí parado si mostrar algún tipo de emoción; Sailor Moon que se reponía lentamente de aquella sacudida se da cuenta que las energías de sus amigas ya no se podían sentir más por lo que se pone de pie y con gran tristeza y molestia se acerca a Atlas…

_-Porque, porque meterte con mis amigas, prometiste dejarlas en paz – la rubia se acerca_

_-Sabes, ya me canse de este juego, prometí que me iría si me dabas tu resplandor, te negaste y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias – Atlas contesta con serenidad_

_-Pero mataste a tus propios hermanos, como es posible que haya personas en este mundo como tú – la rubia aprieta sus puños y agacha la cabeza _

_-Ellos sabían lo que podía pasar, además cuando Kaos me dé el inmenso poder que me prometió, puedo revivirlos cuando yo quiera – Atlas sonríe acercándose a la rubia_

_-Todavía crees que será como tú dices, el es todo lo malo del universo, imagina como seria todo si Kaos llega a renacer, no habría amor ni nada bueno en el universo, de verdad quieres eso – la rubia levanta su mirada y observa retadoramente al enemigo_

_-No tengo que contestarte, mi misión es despertar a Kaos y una gran recompensa me será dada, ahora Sailor Moon me temo que hasta aquí se termino nuestra conversación – Atlas sonríe mientras alza su brazo derecho_

Mientras esto sucede con Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon sigue tirada en el suelo inconsciente por el golpe que la rubia le había propinado; Yaten y Seiya continúan en su batalla pero algo hace que el ojiverde se detraiga unos segundos, el ojiazul se dio cuenta y le lanzo un ataque, el cual recibe de lleno el peli plateado cayendo al suelo doliéndose de aquel embate, el ojiazul al ver aquella escena se acerca al ojiverde para darle el tiro de gracia o al menos eso parecía pues el ojiverde por más que quería ponerse en pie, la herida era profunda , sin embargo, Seiya se arrodilla ante el ojiverde y en el oído le susurra "lo siento Yaten pero ahora tienes que descansar, deja que me encargue" después de decirles estas palabras al peli plateado, el ojiazul se pone de nuevo en pie y se aleja lentamente de aquel lugar.

Seiya camino y se topo con Chibi Moon que seguía inconsciente en el piso pero sin darle mucho aprecio continuo su paso por aquel lugar hasta que llego donde Atlas y Sailor Moon se encontraban; esta ultima sorprendida observa al pelinegro entrar y una gran alegría comienza a sentirse en su corazón, Atlas por su parte con una sonrisa le hace un gesto de bienvenida al recién llegado que solo mostro su rostro serio y frio…

_-Veo que terminaste con Sailor Healer o debo decir Yaten – Atlas comenta _

_-¿Qué dices? – Sailor Moon asustada pregunta_

_-No debías porque tener dudas amo – Seiya contesta haciendo una reverencia_

_-No es cierto, pero que dices – Sailor Moon sorprendida de aquellas palabras se acerca al ojiazul – Seiya dime que no es verdad, dime que no asesinaste a Yaten – la rubia toma del brazo al ojiazul_

_-Pero qué lindo encuentro, ahora puedo terminar de una buena vez con todo – Atlas observa a la pareja _

_-Déjate de tonterías, vamos Seiya reacciona por favor – la rubia con lagrima en los ojos no puede creer lo que oye_

_-Sabes Sailor Moon, Seiya no reaccionara hasta que yo diga, por lo que ahora… - Atlas hace una pausa - Seiya quiero que le quites a Sailor Moon su hermoso resplandor y me lo entregues – Atlas termina sentándose en su trono_

_-Como digas – fue lo único que el ojiazul contesto, dejando a la rubia confundida_

_-Seiya… - la rubia murmuro mientras se aleja del ojiazul_

La última parte del plan estaba por llegar a su fin, Seiya y Sailor Moon estaban frente a frente; las imágenes de todos aquellos momentos que pasaron la rubia y el ojiazul se hicieron presentes en la mente de Sailor Moon, en verdad todo estaba llegando a su fin, debía dar su brazo a torcer en esos momentos la guerrera encargada de la felicidad y la paz de todo el universo, los segundo se detuvieron unos momentos en aquel lugar, debía tomar una decisión frente al hombre al cual amaba ciegamente y por el cual daría su vida gustosamente…

_-No puedo pelear contigo Seiya, ya eh perdido a mis amigas y compañeras y no quiero perderte a ti también – Sailor Moon toma su broche y se transforma en Serena_

_-Serena… - Seiya murmura mientras la observa_

_-Anda Seiya, no pierdas tiempo o tendré que hacerlo yo – Atlas presiona al ojiazul _

_-Seiya… - Serena observa al ojiazul esperando alguna respuesta_

_-Yo… - el ojiazul trata de hablar _

_-Qué esperas Seiya, quieres que sea yo quien le quite su resplandor a Serena, hazlo – Atlas se pone de pie ordenándole con rigor al ojiazul_

Serena camino de nuevo hasta el ojiazul, tomo una de las manos de Seiya poniéndola sobre su pecho, éste trato de reaccionar pero no pudo ante la situación; Serena con lagrimas en sus ojos, le pidió al ojiazul tomara su luz de la esperanza para terminar con todo, sin embargo, este cayó de rodillas dejando brotar lagrimas de sus ojos…

_-Como podría dañarte bombón, si te amo tanto – Seiya toma con su otra mano, las manos de Serena_

_-Seiya… - Atlas molesto por la reacción del ojiazul y el fallo de la técnica de Kano no tiene otra opción que lanzar su ataque_

Seiya se da cuenta de aquel poder y toma a Serena tomándola de la cintura jalándola evadiendo por poco el embate de Atlas, ésta ultima preocupada por la situación trata de ayudar pero el enemigo no dará tregua ahora que todo se está tambaleando en su plan por lo que lanza ataque tras ataque haciendo que tanto el ojiazul como la rubia se cubran y luchen por su vida, sin embargo, un ataque se impacta contra el ojiazul, haciendo que este caiga al suelo; Serena asustada se acerca a Seiya pero este parece muy adolorido por lo que trata en reaccionar ante la presencia de la rubia…

_-Seiya por favor reacciona, todo terminara pronto – Serena toma del rostro al ojiazul_

_-Bombón, necesitas evitar que Atlas reviva a Kaos, Ishi es el medio que utilizaran para que Kaos renazca – el ojiazul le advierte a la rubia lo que pasara_

_-Pero, de qué manera lo hare, no soy tan fuerte como para derrotar a Atlas – la rubia trata de ayudar al ojiazul para que se ponga de pie_

_-Tienes que confiar en ti, yo siempre estaré contigo – el ojiazul contesta con trabajo_

_-Vamos chicos este juego del gato y el ratón me aburre, es mejor que terminemos de una buena vez con todo – Atlas camina lentamente mientras busca a los chicos_

_-No puedo, debes ayudarme – Serena soporta al ojiazul en su hombro_

_-Serena, tu eres la única con el poder necesario para destruir a Kaos, confía en ti que todas tu amigas confían en ti desde donde se encuentran, recuerda que no estás sola – Seiya cae de nuevo al suelo jalando a la rubia_

_-Seiya, tienes que ponerte en pie, por favor – la rubia jala al ojiazul que cada vez está más pesado por la poca movilidad_

_-Tienes que dejarme aquí, utiliza el cristal de plata del cual eh escuchado hablar, veras que…- Seiya trato de terminar pero Atlas los interrumpió con su poder lanzándolos violentamente al suelo_

_-Ahora tu resplandor será mío – Atlas se acerco a la rubia y con su poder la levanto_

Atlas decidido a extraer el resplandor de la rubia, utiliza su energía por medio de su dedo índice de la mano derecha; la luz atravesó el cuerpo de Serena haciendo que una hermosa luz saliese de aquel frágil cuerpo, la rubia sintió un gran dolor al principio pero después solo sintió que desfallecía lentamente perdiendo cada uno de sus sentidos mientras caía lentamente al suelo; Seiya observo la situación eh incapaz de hacer algo solo se acerco al cuerpo de su amor buscando estar cerca de él, por su parte Yaten que se encontraba increíblemente con Chibi Moon a unos metros de la escena, solo pudieron ver su derrota con impotencia.

Mientras Serena desfallecía, en su interior o más bien en su inconsciente, las voces de todas sus amigas comenzaron a oírse fuertemente; todas las scouts le decían palabras de ánimo a su princesa, sin embargo, ella se sentía muy débil como para tratar de asimilar toda esa información pasando valiosos segundos que dentro de su mente parecían eternos, la rubia estaba sentada en un gran campo verde rodeada de arboles y curiosos animalitos silvestres; era como estar en un hermoso sueño, las scouts también la rodeaban dándole muchos ánimos para continuar pero había algo que evitaba que ella comprendiera la situación, hasta que una figura se dejo ver sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, era Darien vestido como el príncipe Endymion, ésta al ver a Darien se puso de pie y muy feliz se acerco al pelinegro abrazándolo…

_-Perdóname Darien, por mi culpa estas aquí – la rubia sollozaba _

_-No tienes porque disculparte Serena, yo sabía lo que hacía al protegerte de Galaxia, sabía que un buen día encontrarías el verdadero amor y yo debía cuidar de ese amor – el pelinegro seca las lagrimas de la rubia_

_-Pero… me hiciste mucha falta Darien- la rubia lo observa a la cara_

_-Seiya te ama mucho y debes ser fuerte para que sigan viviendo felices y puedas reinar Tokio de Cristal – el pelinegro habla tomando de los hombros a la rubia_

_-Entonces sabias de Seiya – la rubia pregunta _

_-Sabia de él, Rini me platico todo y me dijo exactamente lo que debía de hacer y lo hice, protegí a la princesa de la luna y reina de Tokio de Cristal, mi deber siempre fue cuidar de ti a como diera lugar y lo hago ahora como un guardián – el pelinegro deja ver un par de alas blancas_

_-Es ahora Serena, debes ser fuerte y enfrentar al Kaos, Seiya, Rini, Ishi y Yaten te necesitan en la tierra, no pierdas la esperanza – Mars se acerca y toma del hombro a la rubia seguida por el resto de las scouts_

_-Chicas… - la rubia siente la energía de todas sus amigas_

"Confía en ti Serena…" últimas palabras que la rubia alcanzo a escuchar de todas sus amigas y de Darien mientras todo se volvía borroso en su mente; la rubia con dificultad abrió sus ojos pero lo que estaba viendo era algo poco grato pues Seiya estaba siendo literalmente aplastado por Atlas al igual que Yaten y Chibi Moon yacía en suelo como si fuera una especie de fantasma, Serena trato de incorporarse pero le fue imposible por lo que se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de la pequeña dama sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta de su presencia, una vez que estuvo cerca de la chica de cabello rosa trato de ponerla en sus brazos y en murmullos le hablo diciéndole " Tranquila Rini, te prometo que todo estará bien, ahora ya estoy aquí y seré yo quien me encargue de Atlas, descansa" la pequeña solo sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras siguiendo inconsistente.

Cuando Atlas se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, ésta se encontraba erguida y con un vestido blanco adornado con piezas de oro y plata; Atlas sorprendido de aquella escena se queda estático pensando una y otra vez que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo…

_-Veo que te diviertes pero esto debe terminar – la rubia camina en dirección a Atlas_

_-No puede ser, en verdad no puede ser, como puedes estar viva aún – Atlas caminando hacia atrás algo asustado comenta_

_-Todavía no puedo darme por vencida – la rubia sigue su paso deteniéndose con el ojiverde – tranquilo Yaten, pronto acabara todo – la rubia besa la frente de un Yaten inconsciente_

_-Sabes Serena, en verdad que eres extraordinaria pero Kaos está por despertar y ya no habrá nada que hacer – Atlas camina hacia atrás sin quitar la mirada de la rubia_

_-No dejare que sigas lastimando a nadie, yo me encargare de Kaos y hare que nunca triunfe mientras yo viva – la rubia sigue su camino y se detiene ahora con el ojiazul que alcanza a observarla antes de desmayarse – lo siento Seiya, pero te compensare, lo prometo – la rubia besa en los labios al ojiazul y se pone de nuevo en pie _

_-Cuando Kaos despierte te exterminara, no lo dudes – Atlas llega hasta donde Ishi se encontraba acostado_

_-Ishi.. – La rubia murmura al ver al pequeño – No puedo creer que utilices a seres inocentes para tus propósitos, en verdad me molesta mucho por eso no dejare que le hagas nada – la rubia exclama con autoridad y una inmensa luz dorada la comienza a rodear_

Atlas sorprendido por aquel fuerte resplandor trata atacarla con su enorme poder pero éste es rechazado por la energía de la rubia que cada vez se hacía más poderosa hasta el punto en el cual, la energía destinada para la reencarnación de Kaos fue nulificada inmediatamente haciendo que el Kaos volviera a donde se encontraba exiliado; Atlas no daba crédito a lo que veía, en verdad la princesa de luna era extremadamente poderosa pues había regresado la energía del Kaos otra vez a infierno de donde estaba saliendo con el solo resplandor que emanaba de ella, sin embargo tratando de hacer una maniobra descabellada, Atlas trata todavía de hacer algo acercándose a Ishi amenazando con matarlo pero la rubia en un afán de salvar al pequeñín lanza su poder en contra del enemigo cegándolo con la enorme luz haciendo que éste suelte al pequeño pero antes de que callera al suelo, una especie de nube contuvo el golpe haciendo que el pequeño continuara dormido.

Atlas contrariado y sin saber que mas hacer vuelve desesperado a atacar a la rubia pero una vez más su ataque es rechazado por el resplandor de la princesa de la luna; Seiya que se encontraba aún en el piso abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de aquella enorme energía, algo que lo sacudió levemente pues pudo ponerse de pie lentamente para acercarse hasta donde Atlas y Serena se encontraban, una vez que estuvo a unos dos metros, se sorprendió mucho pues nunca pensó que su bombón podía tener todo ese poder, bueno el sabia que tenia poder pero su estimación fue rebasada con creces por la rubia, sin embargo, algo paso, el poder que emanaba Serena también envolvió a Seiya que parecía no entender muy bien lo que sucedía…

_-Pero que pasa – Seiya siente como la energía le recorre todo el cuerpo dándole nueva vitalidad_

_-Seiya – Atlas tambaleando se expresa_

_-Seiya, es tiempo de que unas tus fuerzas con las mías – la rubia le habla mentalmente al ojiazul_

_-Pero yo… - Seiya aun confundido no sabe qué hacer_

_-No dejare que me derroten, no ahora – Atlas esta juntando la poca energía que le queda para dar el último golpe_

_-Deja de dudar Seiya, acepta mi poder y derrotemos a Atlas – la rubia insiste mentalmente con el ojiazul_

Seiya asiente con la cabeza y la energía lo envuelve totalmente haciendo que un par de medias lunas encontradas ")(" de color dorado saliesen de su frente y un traje de príncipe se apoderara del cuerpo del ojiazul. Una vez que Seiya se transformo en lo que parecía ser un príncipe gallardo y muy bien parecido, camino hasta estar al lado de la princesa de la luna y como era de esperarse, el poder que estos dos sujetos combinaron se volvió aún más poderoso; Atlas nervioso y desesperado por la situación termina de juntar su energía y listo para atacar observa por última vez al ojiazul y a la rubia que se veían como verdaderos soberanos gloriosos y poderosos del universo.

Todo estaba listo, Atlas ya estaba señalando con su brazo derecho y una inmensa luz de color rojo se dejo ver, por otro lado Seiya y Serena entrelazados por sus brazos dejaban ver su enorme luz dorada esperando; solo unos segundos bastaron para que ambas energías chocaran con todo lo que tenían, la combinación de poderes provoco un gran temblor en aquel lugar, Yaten y Chibi Moon despertaron dándose cuenta de aquella explosión y una sensación de bienestar los envolvió acompañado de una gran paz.

Atlas estaba perdiendo poder y pronto acabaría por sucumbir, Serena y Seiya mas unidos que nunca agrandan la energía haciendo que ésta alcance al enemigo provocando que rápidamente se valla desintegrando cual polvo estelar; Atlas desapareció de aquel lugar dejando solo polvo en su lugar, Serena y Seiya se observaron y sellaron aquella escena con un gran beso antes de volver a ser simples mortales.

Todo cambio después de que la energía de la rubia y el ojiazul se fuera por completo y era que aquel lugar no era tan malo después de todo ya que sin la magia negra de Atlas y su familia, el palacio volvió a su forma antigua otra vez, las paredes se tornaron blancas, los adornos volvieron a ser dorados, los arboles ya ves volvieron a renacer, así como la luz de sol y el cielo claro y despejado.

Serena y Seiya observaron la magnificencia de aquel lugar pero la sorpresa se la llevaron al ver de entre los jardines, a las scouts caminando juntas hasta el interior del palacio…

_-Mira son las chicas – la rubia señala con alegría_

_-Qué bueno que todo termino – el ojiazul comenta abrazando a la rubia_

_-No pensé que fueras tan poderosa coneja, me sorprendiste – Yaten se acerca en compañía de Rini y el pequeño Ishi que se encontraba en los brazos de la chica_

_-Chicos, que bueno que están bien – la rubia sonríe_

_-Yo también debo dar las gracias – Kakyuu se presenta_

_-Princesa… - Yaten y Seiya se acercan arrodillándose _

_-Debo agradecerte Serena Tsukino, salvaste todo el universo, en verdad muchas gracias princesa de la luna – la pelirroja hace una reverencia haciendo que la rubia se sonroje_

_-Majestad se encuentra bien, ¿verdad? – Yaten pregunta _

_-Claro que estoy bien mis guerreros, ahora regresaremos a casa – la pelirroja contesta con una sonrisa_

_-Pero… - la rubia murmura al oír aquellas palabras_

_-Debemos regresar a reconstruir el planeta – la pelirroja comenta_

Tanto como Yaten y Seiya se vieron mutuamente con cara de tristeza pues en verdad no deseaban irse aún, ya que tenían cosas importantes que hacer todavía en el planeta tierra; Kakyuu los observo pero no hizo mayor comentario, los minutos pasaron y las scouts llegaron donde los demás se encontraban…

_-Saben, en verdad necesitamos vacaciones – Mina comenta como siempre_

_-¡¡Mina!! – las chicas reprenden a la rubia_

_-Princesa… - Taiki se acerca y saluda con una reverencia a su princesa_

_-Así que es usted la princesa las Star Lights – Setsuna pregunta_

_-Así es, ella es nuestra princesa – Yaten contesta_

_-Lamento mucho lo que tuvieron que pasar por nuestra culpa – Kakyuu se disculpa con Serena_

_-No hay nada de que disculparse, el kaos regreso donde estaba y si algún día quiere renacer otra vez, nosotras estaremos ahí para acabar con el – la rubia responde dándole la mano a la pelirroja_

_-Gracias Princesa – Kakyuu acepta el gesto de amistad mientras todos sonríen_

Todo parecía estar a pedir de boca, sin embargo, los chicos debían partir junto con la princesa a nuevo planeta, Rini e Ishi regresarían al futuro y Serena y compañía regresarían a su vida común y corriente como estudiantes…

Continuara…

Nota: Ahhhh el final está cerca ¿Qué pasara con Seiya y Serena?, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, gracias por dejar sus lindos reviews…


	18. Chapter 19

Debo agradecer a todas ustedes amigas por su apoyo a las que tienen cuenta y a las que no por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia y darme una opinión sincera, Gracias por todo este tiempo invertido, espero no haberlas decepcionado…

Eh aquí otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, ya estamos pisando el final de la historia y desearía que me acompañaran con sus lindos reviews en esta recta final…

Capitulo 18

Un día más se hace presente en la ciudad de Tokio, Atlas fue derrotado finalmente gracias al amor y entrega de Serena por la vida y por sus seres queridos, pero ahora vienen las despedidas y eso es porque Rini en compañía de Ishi quien resulto ser el hijo menor de la pareja (Serena - Seiya) el cual llevaba por nombre Soki; cuando todo termino en aquel palacio, Rini pudo comentarles a todos los presentes que el pequeño era su hermano que había venido al pasado en busca de refugio pues se encontraba en un gran peligro al quedarse en aquel lugar; Seiya cuando se entero de todo lo ocurrido y que la pequeña de cabello rosa era su hija, no dio crédito a lo que escucho, sin embargo, la alegría no se hizo esperar ya que su sueño de formar una familia con la rubia se haría realidad algún día.

Todos permanecían en aquella colina alegres y tristes a la vez por aquella despedida, esperaban a que Setsuna abriera el portal que llevaría a Rini y al pequeño Soki de regreso al siglo XXX…

_-Espero todo este bien en tu época Rini – Rei le comenta a la peli rosada_

_-Yo también, en realidad cuando me fui todo estaba devastado – Rini contesta nostálgica_

_-Veras que todo saldrá bien – Seiya se acerca y la toma del hombro_

_-Gracias a todos como siempre, espero nos podamos ver otra vez – Rini comenta con una sonrisa al ver que el portal los estaba esperando_

_-Cuídate mucho Rini y cuida de tu hermanito – Serena se acerca para despedir a la peli rosada_

_-Sí, ustedes también, los veré luego – Rini toma de la mano al pequeño y ambos entran a la luz del portal_

_-Adiós Rini!! – todos alzan sus manos en señal de alegría _

_-Adiós a todos – Rini contesta mientras el pequeño sonríe y alza su manita para despedirse_

La luz fue corta, desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad para algunos de los presentes, sin embargo, para los Kou no era tan bueno pues ellos también tienen que partir lo más rápido posible para reconstruir su planeta en compañía de su princesa; después de la despedida de Rini, las outers se separaron del grupo para dedicarse a hacer su vida normal, Rei y Lita también decidieron alejarse un poco para ir a ver a sus respectivas parejas ya que las habían abandonado con todo lo que había pasado.

Serena, Mina y Amy solo observaban a los hombres que amaban profundamente pero ninguna decidía que hacer ya que quizá solo tenían un día más con ellos antes que partieran hacia su planeta y que quizá los volverían a ver mucho tiempo después; Seiya sentía una gran frustración pero sabía que podía regresar en cualquier momento para estar con su bombón, Yaten no sabía qué hacer o que decir pues en verdad le había tomado aprecio a aquella rubia que sin querer lo cautivo por su forma tan alegre de ser y por ultimo Taiki tan tímido como siempre sintió una gran culpa por no haberle dicho nunca a la peli azul lo que realmente sintió desde la primera vez que la vio en la escuela, decirle que amaba su sabiduría y su forma de ser tan precisa y dulce.

Debido al gran silencio que se produjo entre estas tres parejas, los chicos decidieron irse pues tenían que platicar con su princesa respecto al viaje de regreso a su planea, las chicas por su lado solo asintieron pues esperaban otra respuesta por parte de los Kou, sin embargo, no la obtuvieron por lo que cada quien agarro su camino; al llegar a su casa Serena sentía un gran vacío en su corazón, en verdad le dolió mucho que ahora que podía estar con Seiya plenamente, el destino se encargara de llevárselo nuevamente por lo que se acostó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Luna que observaba la situación trato de aliviar el dolor de la rubia pero fue en vano ya que ésta se aferro a su sentir haciendo caso omiso a lo que la gatita trato de hacerle llegar.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Mina hizo lo propio recostándose en su cama observando todas las fotos de Yaten posando en diversos lugares; Amy en su habitación pensó que tenía que ser madura ante la situación por lo que para tranquilizarse abrió un libro, sin embargo, se percato que aquel libro se lo había regalado Taiki y una lagrima rodo por su rostro mientras continuaba su lectura.

En casa de los Kou, mientras la princesa descansaba en su alcoba, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya están sentados en la sala sin decirse alguna palabra, cada uno estaba sumergido en su sentir y en su pensamiento, en verdad que no esperaban que todo sucediera tan rápido por lo que la hora de tomar decisiones tenía que ser en ese momento pues en realidad no querían que esto terminase de esa manera después de todo lo que habían pasado; fue hasta que Taiki rompió el silencio que los otros dos salieron de sus pensamientos…

_-No podemos dejarlo así – Taiki comenta con la mirada hacia el piso_

_-Pero que podemos hacer, la princesa fue determinante, además es necesario que ayudemos a reconstruir nuestro planeta, ¿¿no es así?? – Yaten contesta sin despegar también su mirada del suelo_

_-No debemos sentirnos tan mal, podemos regresar cuando queramos, estoy seguro que la princesa apoyara nuestra decisión – Seiya un poco más sereno que los demás habla elevando su mirada hacia el techo_

_-Para ti es fácil, la coneja sabe tu sentir, además en el futuro tendrán una familia pero… - Yaten hace una pausa_

_-No es fácil irme y dejar a bombón, ella es mi todo, simplemente hay que ser realistas – Seiya se cruza de brazos mientras cierra sus ojos imaginando a la rubia_

_-Pues yo no me iré sin decirla a Amy que la amo – Taiki se pone de pie sorprendiendo a los otros dos_

_-Taiki… - Seiya y Yaten murmuran mientras lo observan_

_-Y de que va a servir, de verdad crees que ella te esperara o sentirá lo mismo por ti – Yaten pregunta con nostalgia en su voz_

_-No lo sé, pero no dejare que esta angustia e incertidumbre me consuma, seré honesto con ella – Taiki aprieta su puño – no dejare esto así, iré a verla, al rato vuelvo – el castaño se despide y sale del lugar_

_-Tonto… - Yaten murmura sin levantarse de su lugar_

_-Tal vez sí, pero ahora sabrá lo que Amy siente por él y la verdad es muy valiente de su parte hacer eso, yo creo que yo también iré a ver a bombón, quizá sea el ultimo día que la vea pero ten por seguro que regresare algún día y ese día bombón y yo estaremos juntos por siempre – el ojiazul toma sus llaves y sale de aquel lugar_

Yaten pensaba en todo lo que sus hermanos habían dicho antes de marcharse pero él no se sentía al cien por ciento convencido de decirle a Mina lo que en verdad sentía por ella por temor al rechazo de ésta, aunque el sabia en su interior que la rubia moría por él, éste no sabía si era porque él era Yaten Kou de la preparatoria o el Yaten Kou de Three Lights, en realidad sonaba confuso pero era lo que él pensaba y sentía en aquellos momentos, sin embargo, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la princesa que se despertó al ver que las luces de aquel lugar seguían encendidas y preocupadas decidió asomarse para ver que sucedía; Yaten al ver que la pelirroja estaba frente a él, éste hizo una reverencia y le pregunto a la chica si todo estaba bien, a lo que ésta le contesto que la preocupación era por saber que sucedía pues lo notaba triste y distraído, algo inusual en el…

_-Todo está bien, princesa, Taiki y Seiya salieron pero pronto estarán aquí – el ojiverde comenta sin levantar la mirada_

_-Sabes, yo creo que deberías soltar ese sentimiento que parece ser que te esta carcomiendo por dentro_

_-Pero… - el ojiverde se sorprende de aquel comentario y levanta su vista hacia la princesa_

_-No tienes nada que temer, yo se que esa chica te ama profundamente, solo es tímida de lo que tú puedas sentir con respecto a ella – la pelirroja sonríe y se sienta frente al ojiverde que permanecía en su lugar_

_-De verdad cree que ella me quiera por lo que soy y no por lo que hago o trato de aparentar como miembro de Three Lights – Yaten con angustia pregunta_

_-Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas querido Yaten – la pelirroja lo observa y le sonríe tiernamente – recuerda que nunca estarás solo, tanto Seiya como Taiki y yo estaremos siempre contigo, decidas lo que decidas pero ahora es tiempo de que pienses en lo mejor para ti, ya que siempre pones tu deber antes que tu corazón – la princesa termino sus palabras, se levanto despidiéndose del ojiverde para ir de nuevo a su alcoba_

Yaten se quedo pensativo unos momentos más antes de animarse a llamarle a Mina, la cual ya estaba dormitando después de haber llorado un buen rato en su habitación; por otro lado en casa de la familia Mizuno, Taiki llega y desesperado toca el timbre esperando ver a su ángel de cabello azul y mirada angelical.

Seiya por su lado, marca al teléfono de Serena, ésta contesta algo adormilada pero en cuanto oye la voz del ojiazul revive instantáneamente; Seiya le pidió por teléfono que se alistara y pidiera permiso para salir pues en un lapso no mayor de 20 minutos pasaría por ella para llevarla a un lugar especial para poder despedirse adecuadamente.

En casa de Amy, Taiki espera en la sala de la casa a que la peli azul bajara a platicar con él; Yaten por su lado se comunica por fin a casa de Mina, ésta se despierta y contesta pero al oír la voz del peli plateado una sonrisa y un par de lagrimas comienzan a brotar de aquel hermoso rostro, Yaten fue lo más breve posible pidiéndole a la rubia que se vieran en el mirador de la Torre Tokio en unos 30 minutos para poder platicar, ésta asiente y le afirma al ojiverde que ahí se verán; cuando Mina cuelga el teléfono, Artemis preocupado por el semblante de la rubia le pregunta si todo está bien, ésta le contesta que si pero que necesita mucha fuerza pues hablara con Yaten por primera vez en serio y eso la tenia nerviosa pues no sabía exactamente qué le diría el ojiverde pues ella en verdad sentía amor por aquel chico.

Cuando Amy bajo y vio a Taiki el corazón le latió a mil por hora, ni en un millón de años pensó que el castaño la visitara hasta su casa y que además se presentara así de la nada, sin embargo, tenía que mantener su postura de madures para no dejarse envolver en algo que quizá no se daría por diversos factores; Taiki la observo y solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía en pijama…

_-Hola Taiki, todo está bien – Amy pregunta_

_-Hola Amy, todo está bien, bueno no todo – el castaño baja su mirada_

_-Que sucede, me preocupas – la peli azul pregunta con preocupación en su voz y su rostro_

_-Es que no quería irme sin despedirme de ti y… - Taiki hace una pausa mientras agarra aire para continuar – Y decirte lo que significas para mi – Taiki termina y observa a la peli azul a los ojos_

_-Taiki… - Amy murmura dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos azules_

_-No quiero irme sin decirte lo mucho que me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y esas ocasiones donde competimos por ver quién era el mejor, siempre me esforcé por llegar a ser tan buena como tú, eres muy hermosa y aunque sé que quizá no sientas lo mismo por mí, en verdad tenía que decirte esto, mañana partiré y quizá no te vea en algún tiempo, por lo que decidí venir a decirte lo mucho que me importas y decirte también que te he amado desde que te vi_ – _Taiki quiso seguir con su confesión pero Amy lo detuvo con un gran y tierno beso, su primer beso que duro lo suficiente para que ambos se dieran cuenta que su amor era correspondido por ambas partes._

En el mirador, Mina espera observando la ciudad y pensando una y otra vez los posibles escenarios que surgirían de su plática con Yaten; cuando el peli plateado llego al mirador, observo durante unos segundos a rubia que permanecía sentada con su cabeza levantada observando hacia el cielo, su corazón latió como nunca y con nerviosismo se acerco, Mina sintió la presencia del ojiverde y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Seiya llego en el lapso que le prometió a la rubia, ésta ya estaba en la sala esperando a que el ojiazul llegase por ella; Seiya se bajo del vehículo y toco el timbre, Serena que se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta sintió mucho nerviosismo pues hoy sería su última noche en la tierra con el hombre que amaba. El ojiazul afuera espera de igual manera con cierto nerviosismo pues no iba a ser fácil la despedida con la mujer que ama; Serena abrió la puerta y fue mágico, ambos se quedaron viéndose mutuamente, pero algo rompió el encanto y fue el hecho de que Ikuko se asomara por su ventana y le gritara a Serena y a Seiya que no llegaran muy tarde, éstos sonrieron y se subieron al auto arrancando en dirección al lugar perfecto de su última reunión.

Serena no decía nada pues la emoción y el nerviosismo la invadieron por completo, Seiya por su lado sentía que tenía que ser único y diferente esa última noche en la tierra antes de partir a la reconstrucción de su planeta; Yaten y Mina no se decían mucho pues los nervios parecían mandar en aquel lugar, sin embargo, Mina se armo de valor y rompió el hielo, haciendo que el peli plateado se sorprendiera…

_-Que linda noche verdad – Mina suspira observando el horizonte_

_-Sí, de verdad que hoy se ve diferente – Yaten contesta observando de igual manera el horizonte_

_-Dime Yaten, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Sucede algo – Mina pregunta seria, algo inusual en ella_

_-Pues… - Yaten voltea su rostro incapaz de poder responder hasta que siente una fuerza cálida que lo empuja hipotéticamente a hablar – Pues es que yo quería despedirme de ti antes de partir – Yaten termina observando al cielo_

_-Bueno pues gracias, no pensé que quisieras despedirte de mi, cuando yo eh sido una molestia – Mina baja su mirada_

_-No digas eso – Yaten se sorprende del comentario – No eres una molestia, bueno a veces eres desesperante pero… - el ojiverde hace una pausa – No quería irme sin decirte lo que significas para mi… Mina… Yo… - Yaten hace otra pausa y toma de la barbilla a la rubia que se sorprendió a más no poder_

_-Yaten… - Mina murmura mientras se hunde en la mirada profunda del ojiverde_

_-Sabes, no pensé que podría sentir algo así por alguien y la verdad tuve miedo y por eso no me atreví pero ahora que estoy en estas circunstancias, la verdad no quiero perder lo único bueno que quizá llegue a tener en toda mi vida, Mina yo… - Yaten hace una pausa pues ver esos lindos ojos lo hacían suspirar_

_-Yaten que quieres decir – Mina nerviosa pregunta pues nota al ojiverde algo diferente_

_-Yo te amo Mina Aino, amo tu manera de ser tan poco usual, amo que te intereses en las personas pero no por lo que parece que son, sino por lo que realmente son en la vida, supiste de mi, como era y mi misión y aún así no te importo, nunca antes nadie había sido así conmigo – Yaten comenta con un extraño brillo en su mirada que lo hacía encantador_

_-Yaten, lo importante de las personas en su interior, tú eres dulce y tierno por dentro aunque frio por fuera, pero eso te hace especial para mí – Mina se sonroja un poco y hace una pausa pensativa – No quisiera que te fueras pero así son las cosas y hay que aprender a recibirlas ¿no? – Mina suspira con tristeza_

_-Mina… - Yaten murmura – Yo tampoco deseo irme pero Seiya tiene razón, necesitamos reconstruir nuestro planeta, pero pronto regresare y entonces seremos libres de estar juntos Mina, no pierdas la esperanza – Yaten toma la mano de la rubia_

Mina no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, en verdad su sueño se hacía realidad, Yaten le hablaba pero no como el Yaten de siempre sino que este era diferente era más sincero y tierno que al que siempre estaba acostumbrada porque sin pensarlo lo beso, éste sin notarlo contesto aquel gesto de ternura y ambos abrazados fueron iluminados por aquella luna que comenzaba a embellecer la noche.

En casa de la familia Mizuno, la mama de peli azul salió a hacer su guardia nocturna en el hospital y no regresaría sino hasta al otro día por lo que Amy estaría sola hasta ese tiempo; Taiki y Amy estaban sentados en la sala besándose tiernamente hasta que esta interrumpe diciéndole al castaño que necesita pedirle una cosa muy especial para sellar su relación, éste al no entender bien lo que su amor trataba de comunicarle pone cara de signo de interrogación, sin embargo, la peli azul astutamente le susurra al oído y éste sonrojado accede y ambos suben a la habitación de ésta. Una vez en la habitación de Amy, los instintos de ambos cobraron vida, ella no quería dejar ir al casto sin decirle también cuanto lo amaba y lo deseaba por lo que ambos perdieron el control terminando en la cama sin ningún tipo de limitación, amándose como cualquier pareja de enamorados uniéndose en todos los aspectos.

Después de un rato, Mina y Yaten seguían viendo desde una banca el horizonte abrazados y cubiertos por una manta para mitigar el ligero aire frio que se sentía en aquel lugar; Seiya y Serena por su lado llegaron a la playa y en ese lugar una fogata que alumbraba el lugar y un par de mantas para que pudieran sentarse sobre la arena para poder disfrutar de la cena, Serena se sorprendió de aquel gesto tan romántico por parte del ojiazul que de inmediato se abalanzo para besar al pelinegro que con gusto contesto besando y abrazando a la rubia.

Seiya con una sonrisa invito a que la rubia se sentara al lado de él sobre la arena donde le esperaba una despedida inolvidable, ambos cenaron pizza y algo de jugo de frutas, platicaron y se rieron mucho gracias a las rarezas del encantador ojiazul; cuando terminaron de cenar, Seiya abrazo con dulzura a Serena quien solo se dejo llevar por la situación…

_-Sabes Seiya, en verdad no quiero que te vayas pero también entiendo porque tienes que irte – la rubia baja su vista hacia la arena_

_-Bombón, sabes que te amo y que si ahora me voy es porque necesito irme pero regresare pronto, para que podamos estar juntos siempre – Seiya abraza con mayor fuerza a la rubia para que esta sintiera seguridad_

_-Seiya… - Serena murmura mientras besa al ojiazul_

Los dos sumergidos en la pasión que desataban uno con el otro, no tardaron en despojarse de sus vestimentas, era la última noche que él estaría con ella en quien sabe cuánto tiempo y no desperdiciarían esos preciados momentos por lo que Serena se dejo llevar por el amor inmenso que sentía por Seiya dejando que éste la hiciera suya una vez más como si fuera la primera vez ya que en aquella ocasión Serena se sintió la mujer más suertuda del mundo por tener a un hombre que la salvo en todos los aspectos en los que un ser humano puede ser salvado; Seiya no solo la enamoro de la manera más tierna e ingenua del mundo sino que sin querer la ayudo en todo aspecto cuando más lo necesito y eso era de reconocerse.

_-Te amo bombón – Seiya le repetía a Serena mientras hacían el amor_

_-Yo también te amo Seiya – Serena contestaba mientras el placer la inundaba cada vez que el ojiazul la tocaba_

Cuando ambos terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, Serena puso su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul y en murmullos le dio las gracias por todo aquello que en su momento el hizo por ella sin darse cuenta de todo; ambos recostados y abrazados tapados por una manta observan como la luna ilumina el mar y este se ve como pocas veces en la vida, coronando la noche los dos se besan prometiendo que su unión será para siempre de ahí en adelante hasta que la muerte los separase.

Así paso la noche en la ciudad de Tokio, antes de que lo inevitable pasara, Taiki y Amy pasaron la noche fundiéndose en uno solo como nunca antes jurándose amor eterno, Yaten y Mina pasaron su noche tranquilamente o al menos eso parecía pues encontraron la manera de pasársela de lo más apasionados jurándose de igual manera amor eterno que solo seria disuelto si alguno de los dos ya no se encontraba vivo; Serena y Seiya observaron el mar hasta quedarse dormidos en la magnificencia de la noche que los arropo y los cuido como nunca.

Al día siguiente, Yaten y Mina regresaron a donde los Kou Vivian pues ya faltaba poco para su regreso, Amy y Taiki hicieron lo suyo regresando a casa del castaño para ir por la princesa y poder regresar a su planeta; Seiya y Serena regresarían pero no al departamento sino a la colina donde se quedaron de ver todos para poder despedirse de los chicos.

En la colina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei y Lita esperaban ansiosas a los Kou, Serena, Amy, Mina y por su puesto a la princesa Kakyuu para despedirlos; Amy, Taiki, Mina, Yaten y Kakyuu llegaron juntos pero sin la rubia y el ojiazul que después de un rato llegaron barriéndose al lugar de encuentro…

_-Valla Seiya cuando aprenderás a llegar temprano – Yaten molesto reclama sin dejar de abrazar a Mina_

_-Valla veo que por fin te animaste – Seiya comenta dejando a un Yaten sonrojado y callado_

_-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, gracias por su hospitalidad y su ayuda – Kakyuu hace una reverencia en forma de gratitud_

_-Los vamos a extrañar mucho, cuídense – Rei _

_-Gracias, nosotros también – Taiki contesta con una sonrisa abrazando a Amy tiernamente_

_-No tarden en regresar – comenta Haruka extendiéndole su mano al ojiazul en señal de amistad_

_-No lo haremos, así que procura cuidar a mi bombón de cualquier gandaya ¿está bien? – Seiya guiña su ojo pícaramente y acepta el gesto de amistad del rubio_

_-Tenlo por seguro – Haruka sonríe y ambos observan a la rubia_

_-Bueno pues pronto nos veremos, no se olviden de nosotros – Serena sonríe mientras se despide _

_-Nunca olvides que te amo bombón, pronto regresare es una promesa – Seiya le murmura al oído a la rubia _

Los Kou en compañía de su princesa se alzan hacia el cielo en forma de cuatro brillantes luces que viajan hacia el universo y que desparecen lentamente en el firmamento; las chicas observaron la escena con unas lagrimas en los ojos pues en verdad que aquellos tres individuos les cambiaron las vidas. "Te esperare lo que sea necesario querido Seiya" fueron las palabras que Serena pensó mientras observaba el cielo claro y azul…

Continuara…

Nota: Bueno que les pareció el capi, espero dejen sus lindos reviews, ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, gracias por el apoyo de verdad que sin ustedes amigas lectoras esto no hubiera sido posible…


	19. Chapter 20

Último capítulo de esta emocionante historia, gracias por haber sido parte de esta trama, espero les guste el capitulo que a continuación les presento, agradezco todos los reviews que mandaron con todo cariño hacia la historia, pero sobre todo le agradezco a _Naoko_ por la estupenda serie de "Sailor Moon" pues sin ella este tipo de historias no se verían en este tipo de páginas. Gracias querida lectora por todo y hasta la próxima…

Capitulo 19

Desde que Atlas y sus hermanos fueron derrotados y los Hermanos Kou regresaron a su planeta todo en la tierra era paz y armonía, sin embargo, para Serena y sus amigas eran tiempos de acoplarse de nuevo a todo, las clases y demás actividades; han transcurrido poco más de dos meses desde que los Three Lights partieron y no se ha sabido nada de ellos desde aquel día, las chicas ya están por salir de la preparatoria, los preparativos para su baile de graduación no se hacen esperar y todos los salones del tercer grado ya comenzaron a organizar por grupos quien será el encargado de que para el gran día.

Serena y su grupo de amigas se encontraban en el jardín de la escuela conversando sobre lo que a su salón le había tocado hacer para el baile, Rei emocionada habla que ella ira con Nicolás al evento, Lita por su parte confirma de igual manera que ella asistirá con Andrew, Amy y Mina hablaron de que ellas posiblemente asistirían con Eliot y John pero no muy convencidas y Serena opino que ella no asistiría porque no se sentía bien yendo con otro hombre que no fuera Seiya; las chicas al observar el semblante de la rubia optaron por cambiar de tema para no hacerla sentir mal sobre todo ahora que ella iba a ser mama.

Cuando Serena llego a su casa acompañada por Mina, ésta trato de convencerla de que para distraerse de todo, debería ir al baile pues al ser el ultimo evento que pasaría con ellas, era de gran importancia que pensara que ella no estaba sola, que todas sus amigas estarían siempre para ella y que si Seiya no estaba aún, era porque tenía una gran tarea en su planeta; Serena comprendía todas aquellas palabras de su amiga pero no tenía muchos ánimos de salir a divertirse sin la compañía del amor de su vida, sin embargo, Mama Ikuko que alcanzo a escuchar a las dos rubias intervino apoyando a Mina quien con cara de sorpresa observo aquella escena…

_-Pero mama – Serena con sorpresa exclama_

_-Pero nada, yo se que Seiya regresara muy pronto después de que arregle sus compromisos en Europa – Mama Ikuko comenta algo seria_

_-¿Qué? – Mina ingenuamente pregunta pues no sabía exactamente qué sucedía – Pero ellos no… - la rubia continuaba pero es callada por Serena_

_-Si mama, lo sé pero es que… - Serena es interrumpida por su mama_

_-Pero nada, es necesario que vivas este tipo de eventos que son para recordarse para toda la vida y que solo se viven una sola vez, además que le contaras a mi nieta o nieto – Mama Ikuko guiña su ojo pícaramente – Así que no se diga más, iras al baile y nada mas – Ikuko termina y se retira de aquel lugar_

_-No me digas que tu mama ya sabe lo de… - Mina señala el vientre de su amiga_

_-Pues claro, se lo comente hace una semana, tenía que hacerlo, no siempre puedes esconder este tipo de cosas – Serena baja la mirada_

_-¿¿Y no te regaño o te dijo algo, ya sabe tu papa?? – Mina se pone algo paranoica al saber la situación_

_-Pues al principio no supo que decirme, y pues mi papa también ya sabe, yo de hecho les dije que Seiya había salido por un par de meses para arreglar unos asuntos y que regresaría a hacerse responsable de mi y el bebe, así que eso hizo que se relajaran con la situación pero… - Serena hace una pausa_

_-¿Pero qué Serena? – Mina pregunta preocupada_

_-Que tal que Seiya ya no regresa y decide que su vida está en aquel planeta – Serena contesta con tristeza_

_-No digas eso Serena, el te ama y no creo que quiera quedarse ahí, estando tu acá, animo, yo creo que no van a tardar – Mina abraza a la rubia para confortarla_

_-Gracias Mina – Serena murmura mientras contesta el abrazo_

El día termino tranquilamente en el planeta tierra, a unos millones de años luz de ahí, las Kou descansan debajo de un gran árbol que se encontraba en los jardines del palacio; Seiya recostado observa el cielo suspirando por su bombón, preguntándose que será de ella pues hacia días que sentía una serie de sensaciones que no había sentido nunca, Yaten por su parte también yacía recostado en el césped dormitando pensando en la rubia que lo conquisto como nunca nadie lo había hecho y Taiki por ultimo yacía sentado leyendo un buen libro como siempre pues de esa forma descansaba, sin embargo, el no fue la excepción y también comenzó a pensar en la peli azul que lo cautivo en todos los aspectos.

Así pasaron los días para ambos planetas, por un lado las chicas hacían su vida normal y por el otro, los chicos reconstruían su planeta pero todo transcurrió en paz y armonía a grandes rasgos. En la tierra las chicas continuaron con sus preparativos para su ultimo baile de preparatoria y con sus actividades extracurriculares para ayudarse a entrar en una buena Universidad; Amy hizo solicitud para estudiar Medicina como era de esperarse, Rei hizo solicitud para estudiar comunicaciones, Lita hizo solicitud para gastronomía, Mina también hizo solicitud para comunicaciones y Serena hizo solicitud para Administración de empresas, algo que quizá nunca en la vida pudieron imaginar las chicas pero la rubia no era tan mala haciendo cuentas, simplemente era muy distraída siempre.

Por otro lado, Haruka y Michiru anunciaron su compromiso con las chicas pues pronto se casarían ya que la sailor del agua también esperaba un bebe del rubio, aunque la sorpresa fue grande, los sorprendidos fueron otros pues Serena les confesó a las outers que ella estaba embarazada de Seiya; Haruka junto con Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se sorprendieron de la situación pero apoyaron con gusto a su princesa y amiga Serena. Setsuna también anuncio que ya tiene un novio que se llama Yuki y que parece que es seria su relación y Hotaru comento que ella tiene planes de estudiar en el extranjero.

Después de aquel encuentro con las outers, los días siguieron igual hasta que el gran día llego para las chicas, el día del último baile comenzara en unas cuantas horas; Lita en compañía de Andrew llegarían con Rei y Nicolás al lugar, Amy y Eliot llegarían por su cuenta y por ultimo Serena y Mina llegarían juntas al evento, el tiempo antes del baile se hicieron cortas para las dos rubias que se encontraban en la casa de la familia Tsukino poniéndose de lo mas lindas para su última noche juntas en sentido figurado pues ellas nunca dejarían de ser amigas.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al baile, observaron con gran satisfacción lo hermoso que había quedado el lugar pues su salón se había encargado de la decoración de dicho espacio; Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina y Serena se tomaron muchas fotos para el recuerdo pues el año escolar que cursaron fue por mucho el mejor ciclo que tuvieron desde que se conocieron y comenzaron a pelear por el amor y la justicia como Sailor Scouts, pasaron por muchas aventuras, algunas buenas y otras malas pero siempre estuvieron juntas en todo momento, sin embargo, todo tiene su cambio de hoja y las chicas después de mucho trabajo pueden ahora ser mujeres normales con vidas normales pues el Kaos fue derrotado una vez más.

El grupo de Serena tuvo una mesa completa y trataron de pasársela muy bien, primero hubo unas palabras de la directora del colegio, después sirvieron la cena que en teoría es lo mejor que siempre hay en una velada como esta; posteriormente a la cena, el baile comenzó, la música fue variada y las chicas no desperdiciaron el tiempo quedándose sentadas, inclusive Serena se paró a bailar con sus amigas disfrutando cada momento, realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo se divertían como los jóvenes de su edad, todo el tiempo eran risas y más risas, recuerdos y más.

La noche seguía su curso como se esperaba, Rei y Nicolás hicieron su noche como lo planearon, Lita y Andrew no se quedaron atrás y también derramaron miel por donde pasaron, Mina, Amy y Serena trataron de hacer su noche lo más amena posible pero en verdad necesitaban a los Kou, eso era lo que faltaba para hacer la noche especial, sin embargo, algo sucedió, un hombre se acerco a Amy y le pidió bailar esa pieza, por otro lado, otro hombre se acerco a Mina para pedirle que le acompañase a la pista y disfrutar de aquella melodía; para Serena que parecía no estar en meten en aquel lugar poco puso atención a aquellos dos hombres que se acercaron a sus amigas, hasta que sintió como una gran energía cálida la toco y una voz se dejo oír cerca de su oído murmurándole dulces palabras haciendo que voltease de inmediato dándose cuenta que el hombre que estaba frente a ella era su ojiazul, así que en automático se abalanzo sobre el…

_-Bombón… - el ojiazul murmura mientras contesta el abrazo de la rubia – me concedes este pieza querida bombón – Seiya toma de la mano a la rubia y la besa tiernamente_

_-Claro que si – la rubia contesta algo sonrojada_

Ambos caminaron hacia la pista abriéndose paso hasta quedar en el centro de aquel lugar haciendo que todos sin excepción se darán viendo casi, casi con la boca abierta, todo era como un sueño, las parejas al fin se habían completado, Serena y Seiya bailaban abrazados felices por su encuentro, Yaten y Mina también bailaban muy juntitos, Amy y Taiki bailaban abrazados y aunque Eliot trato de hacer algo, entendió al final que ellos lucían bien y que debían estar juntos; Rei y Lita observaron a sus amigas y muy contentas por el gran final de la noche abrazaron y besaron a sus respectivos novios, haciendo que éstos se sonrojasen a más no poder.

Cuando la canción termino y todos regresaron a la mesa las parejas se acomodaron quedando cada quien con su cada cual, sin embargo, Serena le propuso al ojiazul que salieran a la terraza pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle, éste acepto gustoso pues no quería separarse de sus bombón para nada; ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la terraza, desde aquel lugar podían admirar la ciudad, en verdad era una hermosa vista pues la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor…

_-Que sucede bombón – Seiya pregunta ingenuo pues nota algo rara a la rubia_

_-Pues… - Serena alza su vista y unas lagrimas se dejan ver – Me da mucho gusto que ya estés de vuelta conmigo, te extrañe mucho – la rubia abraza al ojiazul_

_-Yo también te extrañe mucho y por eso no volveré a dejarte – Seiya se separa de la rubia y seca sus lagrimas_

_-En verdad – la rubia cambia su semblante_

_-En verdad, ahora que querías decirme – Seiya sonríe y pregunta_

_-Pues es que, no sé ni por dónde empezar – la rubia sonríe nerviosamente_

_-Pues empieza por el inicio y después ya veremos – el ojiazul guiña su ojo pícaramente_

Mientras Serena y Seiya están en la terraza, el resto de los chicos permanecen en la mesa platicando sobre lo último que estuvieron haciendo los Kou mientras no estuvieron, afortunadamente Nicolás y Andrew fueron por unas bebidas para los recién llegados; Taiki les comento a las chicas que estuvieron haciendo la reconstrucción del planeta y que salió bien y Yaten les comento que la princesa los exonero de sus deberes como Sailor Scouts por lo que nunca se volverían a transformar en chicas, algo que agradeció Mina pues en realidad no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su galán fuera mujer también.

Cuando Nicolás y Andrew regresaron con las bebidas, la directora pidió un poco de silencio para poder dar a conocer al rey y la reina del baile, así como a su corte; mientras en la terraza, Serena trataba de ser lo más directa para decirle a Seiya su secreto pero al verlo todo se volvía algo complicado a su parecer pues no sabría que reacción pudiera tener, por lo que armándose de valor trata de decirle la situación…

_-Lo que pasa Seiya es que yo – la rubia se pone más nerviosa de la cuenta_

_-Dime bombón me estas poniendo nervioso, que sucede – el ojiazul comienza a ponerse impaciente_

_-Es que yo… - la rubia trata pero algo le impide decirlo_

_-Tú que… - el ojiazul pregunta algo preocupado_

_-Yo estoy esperando un bebe – la rubia suelta la bomba_

_-¿Qué? – el ojiazul responde arqueando curioso su ceja derecha_

_-Si Seiya, vas a ser papa, tengo casi tres meses – la rubia observa al ojiazul que no dice palabra alguna por lo que piensa que seguramente fue muy rápido para decirle tal noticia – te encuentras bien Seiya, háblame… - la rubia preocupada le habla al ojiazul_

_-Yo… - Seiya hace una pausa_

Cuando la directora dio los nombres de los Reyes, Seiya salió de su trance pues escucho claramente su nombre, Serena con sorpresa también escucho su nombre, al mismo tiempo una luz los ilumino y ambos se acercaron tomados de las manos hasta el estrado; para la corte Mina, Yaten, Amy, Taiki, Rei y Lita fueron elegidos, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y todos pasaron nerviosos al estrado para recibir sus coronas indicativas de cada puesto, después de aquel gesto el baile principal se inicio pasando una vez más a la pista Serena y Seiya y posteriormente la corte. Durante el baile Serena se sentía extraña pues Seiya no mostraba alguna señal de gusto o disgusto por la noticia…

_-Sabes Seiya, yo te amo mucho – la rubia le susurra al oído a Seiya_

_-Yo también Serena – Seiya contesta algo serio_

_-Te molesto lo que te dije hace un rato – la rubia se suelta momentáneamente del ojiazul esperando alguna reacción_

Seiya bajo la mirada y no hizo mayor comentario, por lo que Serena desesperada se soltó de la mano del ojiazul y salió casi corriendo de aquel lugar, Seiya tardo en reaccionar pero trato de alcanzarla, Yaten y Taiki observaron la situación y se acercaron al ojiazul, éste sonrió y le pido que no se preocuparan; cuando Seiya encontró a Serena, ésta se encontraba mirando al horizonte, se veía hermosa pues la luna la iluminaba con su hermoso resplandor así que decidió acercarse lentamente hasta donde la rubia se encontraba sollozando…

_-Que sucede Serena estas llorando – Seiya pregunta poniéndose al lado de la rubia_

_-No tengo nada, en verdad no tienes de que preocuparte – la rubia seca sus lagrima y voltea su cabeza para no ver al ojiazul_

_-Estas molesta conmigo – Seiya pregunta todavía con tono serio_

_-No, porque habría de estar molesta, simplemente pensé que reaccionarias diferente, es todo, además parece que el molesto eres tú – la rubia contesta con voz nostálgica_

_-Hay Serena, siempre tan ocurrente – Seiya comenta y comienza a reírse haciendo que la rubia voltee a verlo_

_-Que es tan gracioso Seiya… contesta – la rubia se sorprende_

_-Nunca cambias verdad, siempre serás la misma ingenua, no estoy molesto, estoy muy feliz de la noticia que me diste, siempre te amare y siempre estaré contigo – el ojiazul toma de la barbilla a la rubia – en verdad bombón nunca pienses que no te amo, porque gracias a tu amor puedo vivir _

_-Y porque te ríes si me amas, no te entiendo – Serena confundida se desespera_

_-Porque desde hace varios días me he sentido diferente y no sabía porque, hasta ahorita que me dijiste lo del bebe – Seiya sonríe tiernamente_

_-Y no podrías habérmelo dicho – Serena hace cara de puchero_

_-Perdona bombón pero prometo que no lo volveré hacer, ahora ven que necesito besarte ahora mismo – el ojiazul se acerca a la rubia y con ternura la besa ante la magnificencia de la luna que cubre todo con su hermoso resplandor_

Mientras la luna ilumina a Seiya y Serena, la noche transcurrió amorosamente. Mina y Yaten platicaron sobre lo que será su relación y de que quizá los Three Lights descansen un poco antes de sacar su nuevo álbum para disfrutar de su vida normal en compañía de la rubia, ésta sonrojada acepta pues el ojiverde también le propuso que vivieran juntos en un departamento ellos dos solos para que nadie los molestara.

Taiki y Amy conversaron sobre la carrera de Amy que sería en el extranjero, el castaño se sorprendió pero entendió que si amaba a la peli azul tenía que apoyarla con sus sueños, además de comentarle que el también pensaba estudiar medicina por lo que igual podrían vivir juntos en Nueva York donde pensaba estudiar Amy una vez que aceptaran su solicitud.

Rei y Nicolás bailaron muy acaramelados cuando Nicolás se puso de rodillas y le pidió tiernamente a la pelinegra que le hiciera el honor de ser su esposa, Rei no dudo y de inmediato acepto, sin embargo, alego que ella quería seguir estudiando para tener su propia carrera, éste acepto gustoso pues era lo que más amaba de la pelinegra.

Andrew invito a Lita a vivir a Italia donde tendría que mudarse en dos semanas pero que no había podido decirle pues había estado un poco ocupado; Lita se sorprendió pero acepto ya que amaba profundamente a Andrew, éste se disculpo por lo rápido de la propuesta pero le aseguro que en aquel lugar podía estudiar su carrera y hasta poner su propio negocio.

Haruka y Michiru en su casa de la playa alegres observaban desde el cuarto del bebe la luna que iluminaba el mar; Haruka abrazo a la sailor del agua y una vez más le juro que siempre estaría al lado de ella pasara lo que pasara pues ella significaba todo para él, además de su afición por correr y los autos o las motos.

Hotaru permanecía dormida esperando pacientemente a que el día se dejara ver pues su avión saldría por la mañana temprano rumbo a Francia donde estudiaría el siguiente ciclo escolar gracias que el profesor Tomoe tendrá una cátedra en la Universidad más reconocida de dicho país.

Setsuna y su actual novio Yuki por su parte celebran su primer mes de relación en un famoso restaurante de comida hindú donde ambos acordaron ser copropietarios de una tienda donde se pudieran vender objetos antiguos de diversos lados del mundo, y de esa manera él en compañía de Setsuna viajaran por todo el mundo descubriendo nuevas antigüedades.

Seiya y Serena abrazados observando la ciudad platican sobre lo que será su futuro, el hablar con los padres de Serena, planear la boda, comprar una casa o departamento para que ambos vivan ahí, pensar en las carreras de ambos pues el ojiazul apoya a la rubia para que ésta no deje de estudiar aunque el bebe este presente; Seiya pensó que podía seguir con el grupo para poder sostener a su ahora familia pero pensó también que tenía que hablar con sus hermanos o de plano hacerle de solista.

Después del baile todos se retiraron felices, ahora ha pasado solo un mes desde aquel día cuando los Kou regresaron a la tierra y de que Seiya se enterara que será papa; todo está como un seño hecho realidad para Serena que esta por descender de un carruaje tirado por dos caballos blancos que se encuentran frente a una gran iglesia, la rubia descendió ayudada por su padre quien la acompaño hasta el interior de aquel lugar, ambos caminaron por el pasillo decorado con velas y flores blancas sin duda todo era increíblemente hermoso, y para coronar el día, todos sus amigos presentes y ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba Seiya vestido con un traje negro y en su rostro una gran sonrisa se dejaba ver; Serena estaba más que feliz en ese momento, pues ahora todo sería como siempre lo soñó, ser esposa y madre, pero la mejor parte de eso es que estará para siempre con el ojiazul, el hombre que la salvo en todos los aspectos cuando más lo necesito…

_-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer… ahora puede besar a la novia_

Fueron las últimas palabras del padre, cuando Serena y Seiya sellaron su unión con un beso frente a Dios y todos sus seres queridos que observaron alegres aquella escena y que con gran euforia se pusieron de pie para aplaudir aquel amor…

F I N

Toda historia tiene un principio y un final pero para esta pareja de Serena y Seiya, la historia apenas comienza, al igual que para los demás amigos y compañeros de siempre; quizá la trama llegue a su fin aquí pero, los dos corazones que se unieron no porque así estuviera establecido, sino porque el destino así lo decidió, se entrelazaron para poder crear su propio futuro y demostrarnos que todo es posible si así lo decidimos, además de que el destino no está escrito, todos nos creamos nuestro propio futuro con nuestro trabajo…

"**ARRIBA EL AMOR ENTRE SERENA Y SEIYA"**

Nota: Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo final… no olviden sus lindos reviews… Mil Gracias!!


	20. Chapter 21

Tarde pero aquí esta lo último de esta hermosa historia entre el mejor y único Seiya Kou con su bombón Serena Tsukino soy una Lady Kou y por eso seguiré escribiendo historias sobre esta linda pareja; recuerden que los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen. Gracias querida lectora por tu comprensión y paciencia…

Epilogo

Si alguien me hubiese dicho antes como terminaría mi vida, en realidad no le hubiera creído y lo sé porque lo que me ocurrió no fue nada fácil pero después de la tormenta viene la calma y eso justamente nos sucedió a bombón y a mí.

Ya han pasado casi 9 meses desde que vencimos a Kaos, Atlas y compañía, todavía no sé hasta cuando nos dure la paz pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que mi vida pronto dará otro giro importante y es porque dentro de un par de días, Serena será mama y yo papa, algo que todavía no asimilo muy bien, pero que se le va a hacer; durante este tiempo mi relación con Serena y su familia, se ha hecho grande y eso es bueno pues el señor Kengi ya no piensa mucho en matarme por haberme casado con su hija y pues la señora Ikuko mas emocionada por la situación no podría estar sin embargo, el que más me sorprendió fue Sami pues nos llevamos de maravilla y según bombón eso es de asustarse pero yo lo creo de todo, aún mas sabiendo que exagerada puede ser mi princesa.

En este tiempo de reconstrucción, mis hermanos y yo seguimos cantando en el grupo Three Lights después de mucho discutirlo y nos está yendo muy bien, tanto así que nuestro nuevo álbum ya está colocado como uno de los mejores a nivel mundial.

Amy y Taiki después de mucho platicarlo, decidieron comprometerse y ya anunciaron que pronto se casaran, la peli azul sigue estudiando y es una gran prospecto en la rama de la medicina y en lo que se refiere al cerebrito de Taiki, pues trata de no perderse nada de la escuela y estudia en episodios para no dejar de lado que quiere ser un doctor en medicina biomolecular.

Pasando a Yaten pues él y Mina siguen su romance a pesar de que mi hermano no es muy atento pero ya hay avances pues hace poco que tuvimos una reunión, pude ver que el pequeño Yaten está madurando teniendo mayor tolerancia con las personas y eso a mí en lo personal me alegra pues necesita estar más seguro de lo que es y eso se lo debemos a Mina quien no quita el pie del renglón con el gruñón y obstinado Yaten.

Michiru al igual que bombón esta por dar a luz, así que han estado en mayor contacto, por lo que como comprenderán Haruka y yo hemos estado mas juntos de lo normal y aunque al principio se me hacía muy molesto, hemos aprendido a convivir ya que sufrimos del mismo dolor, a bombón no le gusta que me exprese de esa manera pero en verdad estoy muy, pero muy nervioso por lo que se avecina, sin embargo, las chicas siempre están en contacto y eso me aligera la carga pues en verdad que bombón me pone los pelos de punta ya que sus antojos son de espantarse pero bueno eso no me molesta en lo mas mínimo siempre y cuando no sea buscar unas nueces de la india a mitad de la noche.

Por otro lado, hace poco visite mi planeta y está muy bien, las guerreras que se quedaron en lugar de Taiki, Yaten y yo, hacen un trabajo excepcional por la princesa y el planeta, me dio mucha felicidad y paz saber que ya todo estaba tomando de nueva cuenta su rumbo, así que anuncie que en cuanto fuera papa, les llevaría mi pequeña para que todo l reino conocieran a la futura heredera de Tokio de Cristal.

Rini regreso del siglo XXX y se presento en el presente como al mes o mes y medio de su partida pero ahora lo hizo con dos jóvenes, Nero y Yerumi, ambos se presentaron como hijos de dos planetas guardianes, para sorpresa de todos, Nero resulto ser hijo de Mina y Yaten y a decir verdad el chico heredo el temperamento de su padre además de un gran parecido físico; Yerumi resulto ser hija de Amy y Taiki y no fue sorpresa ver que tenía mucho de ambos padres.

Rini y compañía platicaron que todo en su tiempo se resolvió bien pues todo estaba restaurado en el reino como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, sin embargo, como héroes del reino debían ser premiados por lo que los tres pasarían un rato entrenándose aquí en el siglo XXI para poder ser los mejores guerreros del reino y de eso nos encargaríamos Haruka y yo; porque el rubio y yo pues por la sencilla razón de que en el futuro, la Reina lo ordeno y pues como somos bien obedientes seguiremos la orden al pie de la letra para no variar.

Todos los días son diferentes y especiales y éste no es la excepción pues mi bombón muy temprano en la mañana se quejo de pequeños dolores y yo como un paranoico padre primerizo salí corriendo para llevarla al médico y qué bueno que lo hice pues ella ya está entrando en labor de parto; nervioso pero muy feliz, les hable a todos lo que nos rodean a mi princesa y a mí y pues ahora ya están afuera en la sala de espera mientras la señora Ikuko y yo estamos pendientes al nacimiento de mi primer hija…

_-Sabes Seiya, cuando salga de ésta te prometo que… - Serena no pudo seguir hablando pues vino una contracción que la silencio pero yo sufrí pues mi mano fue la pudo tomar mientras el dolor pasaba_

_-Bo…bombón yo, yo lo lamento pero más lamento que cuando todo esto termine no podre tomarte de la mano nunca más – apreté mi otra mano tratando de no sentir dolor pero no pude y unas lagrimitas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos_

_-Tranquila hija, todo pasara en unos momentos, ya llego el médico – mi suegrita adorada trato de mejorar las cosas pues se dio cuenta de mi semblante, siempre es tan linda_

_-Bien señora, todo está listo creo que el bebe ya viene, así que le tengo que pedir que puje para que el bebe pueda salir – el médico hablo con tanta serenidad que no lo podía creer, sin embargo, mi mano seguía sufriendo_

_-Serena hija haz lo que el médico te pida – mi suegra fue autoritaria pero tierna a la vez_

Bombón hizo todo lo que el médico le pidió que hiciera y en pocos minutos mi pequeña hija salió a conocer el nuevo mundo; la tome entre mis brazos pues mama Ikuko se acerco a abrazar a Serena, la mire como extasiado y es que no lo podía creer, era tan pequeña entre mis brazos que no dude y en mi mente me jure a mi mismo que no dejaría que le pasara algo a ella o a mi bombón, era una promesa y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

Minutos despues de aquel encuentro con mi pequeña, Ikuko la sostuvo mientras besaba a mi bombón por darme la mayor alegría del mundo…

_Serena, es bueno que tu padre y amigos conozcan a esta pequeña_ – Ikuko me regreso a la pequeña Rini y salió de la sala mientras bombón y yo sonreíamos ante la situación; al poco rato, bombón fue trasladada a su habitación y en poco tiempo todos pasaron a ver a la bebe y a Serena, todo era como de sueño, sin embargo, debido a la emoción del momento Michiru sufrió un parto adelantado y también tuvo a su bebe unas horas después de haber nacido mi hija.

En este día todo fue pura sorpresa, primero Serena tiene a Rini y ahora hasta Haruka quiere que seamos compadres pues bombón y yo seremos padrinos del pequeño hijo del rubio, ironía de la vida, quien diría que Haruka y yo nos llevaríamos tan bien después de que nunca me acepto en el pasado.

Lo más gracioso de recordar de este día será que Rini del futuro se encontró con la Rini del pasado y la recién nacida no dejaba de mostrarle su igual que en verdad era una niña de carácter, claro al igual que su papa, ósea yo, en verdad todo fue sin lugar a dudas lo mejor del año y ahora que lo pienso tendré que visitar mi planeta más adelante para mostrarle a la princesa Kakyuu lo más hermoso que pude haber hecho en la vida, sin embargo, espero que bombón me diga que si y sobre todo que Yaten y Taiki accedan a ir conmigo para recordar viejos tiempos.

Desde que Rini nació, han pasado unos meses y todo ha estado en calma, Mama Ikuko nos ayuda mucho con la pequeña pues con todos mis compromisos en el grupo, poco puedo ayudar en la casa y bueno Serena regreso a la escuela así que mi suegra es como un ángel bajado del cielo para auxiliarnos; Nero, Yerumi y Rini entraron al colegio y muy es agradable saber que todo marcha a la perfección, Setsuna a pedido de Serena y mío, cerró las puertas del tiempo indefinidamente para que éstas no sean causa de otras situaciones que pusieran en riesgo a alguien.

Hablando de otras cosas, Taiki y Amy están por casarse y por mucho que a Yaten no le agrade la idea, será padrino de mi buen hermano, Rei por el lado de Amy será la madrina muy a pesar de Lita, Mina o la misma Serena quien no deja de pelear por esa situación y para ser la cosa más emocionante, Rini será bautizada el mismo día así que será una celebración doble…

_-Todo está listo Seiya – Taiki me miro y sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia_

_-Sabes Seiya no creí que todo esto fuera posible – Yaten se agrego a la conversación y lo vi como pocas veces lo eh llegado a ver_

_-Todo tiene su recompensa y para nosotros chicos, llego nuestra recompensa, ahora el paso siguiente es vivir y gozar el momento, no creen – observe a mis dos grandes amigos, hermanos y colegas brindándoles una gran sonrisa por el triunfo logrado a pesar de haber pasado por tanto_

_-Tienes razón Seiya, ahora es tiempo de en verdad vivir una vida normal llena de alegrías como siempre lo pensamos – Yaten alzo su brazo en señal de victoria y sonrió_

_-Sí, estoy muy feliz pues viviré con mi Amy, la más inteligente del mundo – observe como Taiki suspiro y al mismo tiempo de sonrojo pues Yaten no se contuvo para molestarlo_

_-Hay Yaten no cambias pero si tu andas también en las nubes, además no tardas en caer ya que Mina te tiene cacheteando las banquetas – me burle de mi hermano pues sabía que eso lo haría enfadar pero para mi sorpresa no sucedió así, lo mire y el solo me dedico una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro_

_-Hay Seiya cuando madures hablamos – fue lo único que me dijo cuando se dio la vuelta y se alejo diciendo que nos veríamos para la boda_

_-Valla Seiya si que Yaten es otro verdad, en otras épocas se te habría lanzado pero ahora solo se resigno – Taiki me hablaba mientras acomodaba su chaqueta en su brazo_

_-Si, en verdad el ya está madurando y me da mucha alegría por el, se merece tener paz y a una buena mujer que cuide de él y sobre todo que lo aguante – me reí al terminar mis palabras pues sabía que todos nos merecíamos tener un buen hogar y nuevas personas que nos apreciaran tanto como nosotros._

Al despedirme de Taiki tome dirección hacia mi casa, en ese lugar me esperan mi bombón y mi pequeña Rini, espero que todo lo que hoy está pasando, no sea ninguna broma de mal gusto; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encuentro frente a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de abrir con mi llave mi bombón salto ante mí y me dio un gran beso de bienvenida…

_-Hola mi amor – bombón me saluda con una gran sonrisa_

_-Hola bombón, porque tan efusiva – le pregunte entrando a la casa y cerrando de tras la puerta_

_-Es que Mina me llamo y me dijo que Yaten le propuso matrimonio – bombón estaba tan emocionada que no podía dejar de brincar_

_-Valla así que por eso no me contesto de otra manera – pensé mientras seguía viendo a bombón saltar por la sala como niña pequeña – y Rini – pregunte pues no la vi a simple vista _

_-Salió junto con Rini grande a pasear junto con Nero y Yerumi – Serena se sentó y se acerco afrente a mi – sabes ahora que estamos solos podemos disfrutar de este pequeño tiempo – mi rubia compañera sonrió y guiño su ojo pícaramente y yo pues no pude negarme a tal invitación ya que son débil y mi bombón es muy persuasiva, les aseguro._

El día llego, todo estaba listo, Amy lucía un vestido divino, y Taiki ni se diga era todo un galán de cine, todos estamos ya en la iglesia impacientes porque primero se realizaría el bautizo de mi pequeña dama, Hotaru quien estaba fuera regreso para el bautizo y se reencontró con la Rini del futuro así como con Nero y Yerumi con quienes de inmediato formo amistad; Setsuna y Yuki su actual novio llegaron temprano y ayudaron con los faltantes, Haruka y Michiru en compañía del pequeño a quien ya habían bautizado con el nombre Akurah ya estaban a la expectativa, Rei y Nicolás quienes ya formalizaron mas su romance también estaban en espera.

Mina y Yaten quienes estarían presentes como padrinos finalmente de Taiki y Amy, después de mucho platicar entre Rei y Mina ambas llegaron a un acuerdo donde la rubia seria la madrina, sin embargo, ambos no paraban del nerviosismo que tenían, Lita y Andrew llegaron y pronto darían a conocer que ellos habían preparado el banquete que se daría en la fiesta y bueno la familia de Serena no podía faltar en esta situación y mucho menos la amiga de la infancia de mi bombón Molly a quien conocí recientemente y quien sería la madrina junto con su esposo de mi pequeña niña; dicha mujer se encontraba en otro país pero gracias a un par de llamadas de mi parte se pudieron poner en contacto y así es que las dos volvieron a tener comunicación.

Lo más sorprendente del día fue saber que Kakyuu a la que alguna vez llame princesa y protegí, llego a la reunión con vestimentas típicas de la tierra en compañía de tres estrellas, quienes ahora la cuidaban con todo respeto y lealtad como alguna vez lo hice yo en compañía de Yaten y Taiki como las sailor star lights. Todos se asombraron pero recibieron bien a la princesa y a sus seguidoras; Serena estaba emocionada y quiso que todo fuera perfecto

La mesa ya está puesta y todo está listo con el padre, mis dos amores lucen radiantes en estos momentos y bueno yo estoy tan nervioso como nunca; el padre hizo el ritual de bautismo y todo era alegría en la iglesia, todos mis seres queridos estaban a nuestro lado y yo me sentía el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra; cuando termino el bautizo de la pequeña Rini, la boda dio inicio, Amy y Taiki estaban deslumbrantes, los detalles dorados y plateados en la decoración lucieron durante toda la misa…

_-Pero que conmovedor – Yaten estaba murmurándome con cierta seriedad_

_-Pero si tú estarás en la misma situación ¿o no? – le comente con cierto toque de burla_

_-Pero de que hablas, no digas tonterías – Mi hermano me contesto con cierta resignación y molestia_

_-Por favor Yaten, Mina ya le comento a Serena y bueno pues yo ya lo sé, y no tienes que decirme nada, me da gusto que tomes el siguiente paso – mire a mi hermano y pude notar sus ojos pensativos y visible sonrisa por mis palabras_

_-Oigan después discuten sus cosas – Rei me silenciaba y me mataba con su mirada_

_-Te amo Seiya – bombón atrajo mi atención con su toque especial_

Yo observe a mi alrededor y no pude pedir más en mi vida hasta que el padre dijo en sus palabras "Los declaro marido y mujer… puede besar a la novia" Taiki y Amy se besaron y vieron culminada su boda con ese gesto; al salir de aquel lugar ya había muchas personas de la prensa deseosas de saber más sobre el evento pero todos lo que estábamos dentro no dimos alguna clase entrevista pues queríamos que todo fuese muy privado, al llegar al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, todo ya estaba listo para que los invitados hicieran su aparición.

_-Sabes Taiki esto no puede ser mejor – observe a mi hermano feliz pues su sueño se había realizado_

_-Seiya, gracias por todo hermano – me observo y de pronto sentí su abrazo y me alegro tanto que lo conteste_

_-Seiya, Taiki, espero que se den cuenta que para mi boda los quiero tener ahí – mire y vi a Yaten con una sonrisa observándonos _

_-Sabes que ahí estaremos siempre, ven acá - tanto Taiki como yo nos vimos unos segundos y al mismo tiempo tomamos de los hombros a Yaten y le hicimos cosquillas hasta que Serena, Amy y Mina nos sorprendieron graciosamente_

La fiesta comenzó y todo estuvo como se pensaba, inclusive hicimos una breve presentación donde cantamos una canción que Taiki escribió especialmente para Amy pero que interprete yo porque mi hermano se sintió con tal nerviosismo que le impidió hacerlo; la noche estaba como muy pocas, la luna brilla en el cielo, mi hermano y su esposa ya estaban despidiéndose pues saldrían a su luna de miel en un crucero que Serena y Yo les regalamos como regalo de bodas y que sería por el Caribe, las chicas estaban tan animadas que hacían bola para recibir el ramo que Amy aventaría para la siguiente chica que se casara o al menos eso es lo que se respecto a ese extraño ritual y lo sé porque Mina y Serena me lo explicaron minutos antes.

Cuando Amy y Taiki salieron del jardín, algunos se quedaron platicando, otros como Rei y Nicolás bailaban al ritmo de la música, Lita y Andrew platicaban con Setsuna y Yuki sobre la preparación del gran banquete, Haruka y Michiru platicaban con Hotaru y Yerumi quien cargaba al pequeño Akurah en sus brazos, Rini y Nero platicaban junto con Sami sobre el nuevo juego de Sailor V, Mina y Yaten observaban el lugar y tomados de las manos se acercaron a Kakyuu y compañía para poder platicar mejor ahora que el lugar comenzaba a estar más tranquilo; por el lado de la familia de Serena, Mama Ikuko y el señor Kengi nos convencieron a bombón y a mí para que mi pequeña se quedara con ellos pues ya estaba dormida en los brazos del abuelo como para despertarla, ambos aceptamos y ellos salieron del jardín.

Cuando Serena termino de despedir de sus papas, me acerque a ella y pícaramente le pregunte si quería estar en un lugar más a solas conmigo pues con todas las actividades y la pequeña pues no teníamos suficiente tiempo para nosotros, así que al observar su sonrisa supe que había aceptado mi invitación, así que los dos salimos sigilosos sin que alguien nos viera y partimos hacia un buen lugar; arranque el carro y conduje hasta la playa donde pasamos momentos inolvidables antes de mi partida a Kimonku, cuando llegamos mi bombón sonrió y me tomo de la mano para que ambos camináramos hasta llegar cerca del agua…

_-Esto es hermoso Seiya – bombón jugueteaba con el agua mientras la luz de la luna la iluminaba dejando ver su hermosa silueta_

_-Sabría que te gustaría, además este lugar tiene su magia ¿no? – le pregunte sin dejar de verla pues me seguía cautivando como en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto _

_-Si, como olvidar ese día, pensé que te perdería para siempre y no podía dejar de pensar en eso – bombón bajo su mirada unos momentos y cambio su semblante_

_-Perdona bombón, mi intensión no era que te causara dolor este lugar – me acerque y la tome de la cintura_

_-No, es eso, es que te amo tanto que no quiero perderte nunca, así que no te alejes de mi Seiya Kou, promételo – bombón me abrazo del cuello y me miro con esa mirada me derrite cada vez que la veo_

_-No lo hare bombón, eres mi vida, no puedo separarme de ti nunca – la abrace más fuerte y la observe con una gran sonrisa_

_-Te amo Seiya Kou – la luna ilumino sus rostro y no me resistí a besarla pero no sin antes decirle lo más importante_

_-Te amo Serena Tsukino, no lo olvides nunca – selle mi frase con un gran beso iluminado por la magnificencia de la luna junto con las estrellas que sirvieron de testigos al igual que el inmenso mar para presenciar el amor que hay entre Serena y yo…_

Nota: Me tarde pero espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo que en verdad me costó trabajo escribir dado que mi imaginación me abandono pero creo que ya empezare a trabajar para continuar con mi trabajo que es escribir historias sobre esta pareja sensacional, Serena y Seiya… Espero sus lindas opiniones para saber si les agrado ^.^

_¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! por tu atención amiga lectora…_


End file.
